Moth to a Flame
by Brilliant Human
Summary: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame. Bane/OC. TDKR spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters.__  
_

**Prologue**

* * *

Fear.

It was causing her legs to pump faster, her heart to beat harder and her body to move quicker.

She was running as fast as she could, running through the chaos that could be called a war. Her body was pushing itself through the crowds of fighting mercenaries, of fighting policemen. It was difficult for her to slip her body through the mass of violence that was unfolding right there in the streets. She had no time to think about joining the fight; her mind was focused on finding one person through the chaos.

Bane.

Her eyes scanned the scene and for that moment she stopped dead in her tracks so that she could really see, see if she could spot the mass figure of the man she was dying to find. Stopping was foolish on her part for she was now being shoved about in the battlefield. Someone grabbed her arm but she pulled herself away, she was not here to fight, not now. Her pulls were becoming useless and she found herself on the ground underneath the feet of the fighting soldiers. Her blood began to boil and she found herself pulling out the gun that she had tucked in the back of her pants. She handled the gun with precision, shooting each person that was in her way. She didn't care which side they were on, they were in her_ way_. They had to be moved one way or another and reasoning was not the best way.

As she watched a body of a policeman slump to the ground her eyes darted about to see if she could find him anywhere. She was aiming her gun to fire at an approaching policeman but she quickly stopped when she saw him. Relief washed over her senses and the anger was no more. Dropping her gun to her side she said his name softly to herself, the words making her heart lighter. She went to him, in the midst of all the gun fire and the angry shouts of war. She was ignoring it all, her ears blocking out each sound, everything was replaced with silence. There he was moving to the top of the stairs, fighting Batman. Everything was going to be okay, she thought to herself with a smug realization that no one could harm him, that she didn't have to worry.

But as she watched the fight continue, the smug realization was replaced with panic. Something was not right. Her feet began to pick up the pace again as she noticed that he was in trouble, that he was hurting. She didn't get too far before someone grabbed her and swung her around. She didn't have time to react like she wanted, for it was a surprise. A fist connected with her jaw and caused her to stumble back out of shock instead of pain. This earned her assailant a glare that harbored hatred of the highest level. He was keeping her from checking on her beloved, hindering her from seeing him. The gun was raised and without hesitation a shot rang out. The assailant looked at her with wide eyes as the bullet pierced him right between his eyes. She watched as the lifeless body crumpled to the ground and was trampled by the rest of the fighting people.

Her attention shifted back to where she had seen Bane and the Batman on the stairs. They were no longer there and panic entered her mind immediately. Where had they gone so quickly? As if she was having an epiphany, she knew that they were inside the building and Talia was inside, waiting. The same relief washed over her from before; everything was going to be alright now, everything was proceeding as planned. Her hasty steps slowed down when she felt that things were going to be fine, that nothing could stop the destruction that was about to unfold on Gotham. She took the steps with a casual jog, a smug smile on her face. Everything was going to be alright, Bane was going to be fine. The bomb would go off and she would be able to die with her lover, with him happy that his plan had gone accordingly.

The smugness and calm feeling she had been feeling was washed away when she watched Talia exit the building in a quick haste. The scene made her stop in her tracks and she looked at the determined female for some type of explanation, detonation should have occurred. Panic filled her body when Talia did not look in her direction and caused her to move quicker, to take two steps at a time. As she reached the entrance of the building, she could barely see him standing over someone, the Batman. Just as her feet entered the threshold of the entrance, just before he pulled the trigger to end Gotham's hope, something whizzed by her at top speed. Looking up in surprise she saw the Cat Woman on the bat pod.

There was no time to neither think nor hesitate as Cat Woman aimed at Bane. Her hand still gripped the gun at her side and she raised it just as Cat Woman was about to fire. Her shot rang out and caused the feline woman to look back at her in surprise. Bane's eyes shot up to see his assailant and they grew wide in surprise to see his little moth, at the other end of the barrel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction…ever. So bear with me. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!**


	2. No Need for Fear

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**No Need for Fear**

* * *

Her fingers were working away at the keyboard, the endless sound of her typing drowning out the sound of the male in her ear. He was having difficulties with his new computer from which he purchased from the company Meia worked at. Her typing only slowed once when she removed her left hand from her keyboard to pick up her coffee mug. When it came to her lips she took a sip while turning her attention back to the upset male. It annoyed yet amused her how frustrated everyone would get when they couldn't figure out a simple problem with their technology. It amused her even more how they loathed the fact of being ignored, and that was exactly what Meia had been doing to the male the entire time. Meia waited until the man finished his ranting, it was obvious that he was now out of breath and this gave her the perfect time to jump in with a chipper voice that was so delectably soft and friendly that she could_ feel_ the man's stupidity for being so rude with her.

"Sir, did you hit the power button?"

"What?" He said in a baffled manner, obviously trying to play off the fact, that he never once turned on the computer.

"The power button, sir. Did you press it? Because that's the only way the computer is going to start working."

"Well…no…no I didn't. Er...well look at that...thanks."

"You're welcome sir, thank you for allowing me to help you today. Good bye."

She pressed the button on the phone that ended the call and she sat back in her chair, her toned legs crossing one other as she took another sip of her coffee. The job was simple to her, and there was never any excitement. This was exactly what she wanted, the opposite of what she was used to. It was the humdrum life that kept her grounded and reminded her each day, if it wasn't for this boring and content life, she would be dead by now. Her body would be somewhere in a desert tossed away like an unwanted item that was no longer needed. Meia was coming to terms with this type of life, a routine life that consisted of waking up in the morning, working in the evening and partying in the night. Simple, peaceful...all she needed. But sometimes she could feel herself drifting back into her old thoughts, the life that used to give her chills down her spine…

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted before it could even start by a familiar perky voice.

"So, are you up for tonight?!"

Meia looked up from her cup of coffee to be greeted with bright green eyes and a mischievous smile. Leaning back in her seat, Meia looked up at her friend Audrey and gave a simple shrug of her shoulders. She knew what she was talking about, the party that was happening downtown tonight. Meia had a bad feeling about it and although she was always up for a nice party, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

"I was thinking about just going home to be honest."

"Oh come on Meme!"

Hearing her call her that made Meia cringe, she couldn't stand how sweet and innocent it sounded rolling off of Audrey's tongue. It was always the ticket to get Meia to agree to things, especially when Audrey wanted Meia to fill in for her.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to go out tonight, maybe next we—"

"You know that's bullshit, Meme."

She was caught; Audrey had known her well enough to know that when Meia said next week, that next week never happened. Meia looked up at her friend and gave a huff as she cursed the fact that this girl was the only friend she kept throughout college and that she could see right through Meia's attempts to get out of something. Audrey also knew Meia well enough to know that her brown skinned friend was too much of a sweetheart to turn her away when she started to beg.

"Please Meme…"

Meia tried her best to ignore her pleading friend, she thought of everything else and focused on her coffee but she couldn't help but to look up into those big green eyes that she had grown to love over the years and sighed as she placed her cup of coffee down on her desk.

"Fine."

This came out muttered and in a low voice but it was still loud enough for Audrey to hear and she gave Meia a satisfied look before turning around and slipping herself back into her own cubicle. Meia looked up at the clock that told her that it was a quarter to ten in the morning. She had a while to go and even though she thought of many excuses to get out of going anywhere with Audrey, she voiced none and let the daily grind of boredom continue.

Meia could pin point exactly when she moved to Gotham City, it was right after the death of her grandmother who had raised her since she was just a little girl with two pigtails in her hair. As she sat there in the parlor of her grandmother's old English home she had made a decision that she couldn't stay in the same house that her grandmother had died in. Meia was tired of the scenery of England, of all the bad memories it harbored for her and decided that it was time for something new. Thanks to her grandmother, she had enough funds to pay for her four years at Gotham University. Why she chose that particular school, this particular city, she didn't understand herself at first. She thought it would bring her closer to her mother, who her grandmother had told her countless times that she had ran off to come to this city, but upon arriving in Gotham, Meia discovered that she could care less about if her mother was alive or even in this city. So she chalked it up to the fact that it was a beautiful city, that it was just what she needed, a change of scenery. But during her years in Gotham she came to terms that beneath all of the beauty of the city, it was nothing but despair and corruption, just like her home town in England. Although she didn't know _why_ she had moved to this city, she did know one thing; she couldn't leave. After college she wanted to move away to New York and fulfill her dream as becoming a software designer but financial problems soon arose and so she took a job at a local computer headquarters answering the complaints and questions of customers who knew absolutely nothing about technology. Sometimes she wanted to just walk out and quit, but she knew that even six years after college, she still was not ready financially to leave Gotham.

As she sat there wondering why she was so foolish to even leave England for a city like this, as she sat there listening to one customer complaint to another, Meia realized that Gotham City was never for her.

* * *

"Goodnight girls, be save!" One of the male co-workers that Meia worked with said as she headed out the door, being dragged along by her friend Audrey.

"Goodnight, don't worry about us!" Audrey called back to him with a sultry tone and a wink. That alone told Meia she was already going to regret her decision to tag along with her friend. But there was no going back now, they were out of the workplace and Audrey wasted no time hailing a taxi to lead them downtown. On the ride there Meia only listened as Audrey went on and on about the club she was dying to try. While she talked, Meia observed every inch of her surroundings, she had to know where she was at all times, it was the only way she felt safe.

When the taxi rolled to a stop, Audrey hopped out without paying the cab fare. Any normal Gothamite would of followed their friend's lead and would of added a nice middle finger when they slid out of the taxi, not Meia. She gave the man a warm smile that caused him to smile back without knowing why and she paid the fare plus extra.

"Have a good night." She said before slipping out of the cab and closing the door. Turning around to face her friend, she frowned when she noticed that she was nowhere in sight. Looking to her left and then her right, she spotted Audrey's usual sultry stride entering into a building that was thrumming to life with music and flashing lights. It wasn't Meia's scene at all and she groaned inwardly and made her way down the sidewalk to the building that she had last seen her friend enter. As she walked, she passed a very dark alley way and any other time she would pick up her speed but tonight she heard something like a faint whimper coming from the alleyway and her feet stopped moving.

Her mind told her that it was none of her business, that she should keep going but her body wasn't listening as it turned down the dark alleyway, her boots padding softly against the dirty ground as she made her way down the darkened alley. Meia parted her lips to call out to see if anyone was there or anyone could hear her but her voice was caught in her throat when she saw a figure straddling another. She was right about hearing whimpering, it came from the woman underneath a rather large man. Meia's mind screamed at her to flee, to run before he spotted her but her body reacted differently again. Dark brown eyes darted around to see if she could find anything to get the male off of the female. The sound of him unzipping his pants made her stomach tighten in knots and she frantically searched the area until her eyes came in contact with a piece of ply wood that laid near the dumpster in the alley.

Wasting no time, she picked it up with both hands. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, feeling her blood rushing as she crept up behind the man. With all of her strength, she made the ply wood connect to the side of his head. This caught him by surprise and he turned around sluggish to see his attacker only to be met again with the same force from before, knocking him off of the woman.

With him lying on the ground, the woman quickly scrambled up onto her feet, tears pouring from her eyes. She latched onto Meia and hugged her tightly as she began to sob into her arms.

"Oh god, thank you! Thank you so much!" Meia allowed the woman to sob as she held her against her, stroking her hair. It was pain that Meia was too familiar with, the dry sobs that she herself cried countless times even in her sleep. The sound made her heart ache for the woman.

"It's okay now…don't worry." The woman looked up at her savoir and slowly withdrew her arms from her when her sobbing was under control. She studied Meia's face and realized that the woman was strikingly pretty. Meia was confused as to why the woman was staring at her with such awe, she had only done what any other decent human would do…right?

But as the woman stood there and took in Meia's caramel smooth skin and round face with dimples with large innocent eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what this type of woman was doing in this part of town.

"You're very beautiful Ms…."

"Meia…call me Meia…and thank you. Where do you stay, maybe we can get you home?" Meia was taken aback by the woman's comment about her physical appearance, she had never been one to focus on her looks too much and then she wondered if maybe the woman was simply saying this because she had saved her, chalking it up to that, she brushed off her compliment.

"Meia…strength."

"I beg your pardon?" Meia asked in slight bewilderment, she was beginning to think that she had accidently nicked the woman in the head when she had attacked the man since she seem to be talking funny.

"Meia, means strength." The woman smiled at the young female who stood in front of her with a confused look on her face. It was obvious that she was stronger than she appeared and that she had a past that gave her the strength she had.

"I'm sorry…I must sound so weird. It's just…this…has my nerves all rattled…please forgive me." The woman didn't give Meia the chance to answer before she took Meia's hands into her own and squeezed them tightly before she turned and ran from the alleyway, leaving Meia there speechless.

". . . I always help the crazy ones…" Meia said to herself as she stood in the darkness by herself, not aware that the man she had attacked had slowly risen to his feet and grabbed the same wood that Meia had struck him with.

"You_ bitch_!" Turning her head, she let out a gasp as she saw the man swinging the ply wood at her and she went to duck her head from the blow but it was too late. Her body went limp and she crumpled to the ground.

"I'll let boss show you what we do to interfering whores like you."

* * *

The smell was what jarred Meia awake; it was a putrid mixture of sewage and sweat. She gagged and for a moment she was going to throw up on shoulder she was slung across but she had nothing in her stomach to up heave and so she continued to gag silently. The next thing that was brought to her attention was the sound of the loud bangs and drills of construction being done.

She was confused as to where she was but it did not take her long to realize that she was underneath Gotham when she was brought pass the roaring fall of water flowing freely down into the lower outflows. Her instincts told her to play sleep but she was quickly dropped on the damp cement floor, this causing her to let out a soft groan of pain when her head made contact.

Meia struggled to sit up, she wanted to rub her head that had already sustained one harsh blow just moments ago but she was only rewarded with a kick in her side that made her fall back down in pain as she clutched her side. Her eyes shot up to the male who administered the blow and when she realized it was the same man from the alley, venomous words rolled off of her tongue before she could stop them.

"You fail at raping women so you beat them instead?"

"You fucking_ bitch_!" Her statement had riled him and even though he made a move to kick her once more, she didn't flinch nor budge. Dark brown eyes egged him on, wanting him to hit her once more. In her mind she had already formulated a plan for when he would attack. She would grab his foot and yank him down with her and just when he was on the ground she would kick him over the edge of the cement and into the harsh flowing waters.

Just like in her mind, the plan went accordingly. As soon as he had brought his leg close enough to her she sat up, ignoring the pain in her head and yanked him down. Both of her legs met his side and with a firm push she knocked him over the edge and into the roaring water. What she didn't know, was that she was not alone with the male, not once did she take into account that others where around. That is until she heard the sound of cocking guns.

Her body went rigid with shock and fear, swallowing down the lump in her throat she turned her body to see the barrels of guns pointed directly at her. Her mouth went dry and she looked around for any exit but found none…she could take the same escape as her assailant but she would hate to go the same way a rapist and abuser went.

"Don't shoot her."

A loud voice commanded with such authority that Meia felt as if she had a weapon that she should hold her fire as well. Meia looked in the direction of the commanding voice and her eyes caught sight of a massive man with broad masculinity. His back was faced towards her and she could make out various scars on his skin, but the one that stuck out the most was the jutted scar that seem to travel from the back of his neck to his lower back. The room went silent as the man stood from his crouched position. Meia sucked in a breath as she witness the enormity of his frame. He had turned to face her and the sight of his face only brought another shiver of fear down her spine as she slid herself back against the damp floor, not minding the wet sludge that was caked on her pants. Covering most of his face and leaving only his eyes and parts of his shaven head view-able, was a contraption of some sorts that she assumed to be a mask. The tubes that were in the front of the mask that instantly reminded her of spider. The sight was enough to frighten her but her curiosity made her hold her gaze with him.

He watched as she slid away in petrifying fear as he walked towards her, the sounds of his footsteps enough to make her shrink back.

"There is no need to fear, not as of yet."

The sound of his voice was different, no doubt it was mechanical but she knew that was because of the mask that engulfed his face. The sound of his breathing took up the room as he looked down at the brown skinned female, studying her with his eyes. She could feel his eyes on her and she quickly dropped her gaze as his words slowly sunk in. He was going to cause of her no harm…for now.

With her gaze lowered to stare at her now dirtied jeans, she didn't have to face his intense gaze but she felt it. She could feel his eyes burning holes through her flesh as they stayed there in silence. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him raise his hand ever so slightly and the men that were surrounding them took their leave. In that moment she wanted to cry out to them, tell them not to leave her there but she knew that they would not listen to her plea, for they had just tried to kill her moments ago.

**Author's Note: I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter of this fanfiction. I'm a bit excited and while I type this, its 2 am in the morning so please excuse any typos, just let me know where they are and I will go back and fix them. Also, if you want to see the appearance I am basing Meia off of; there is a link on my profile page. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	3. Lovely Name

**Summary:** Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER_: _**_I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Lovely Name**

* * *

When Meia was just a small child, at the tender age of five, she would hide herself in her bedroom closet as she soon as she heard the chaos starting. It would always start in the same way, her mother would come into her room and brush her thick hair and place it into two big braids while telling her how one day they would both pack up in leave in the dead of the night while her father was at work. Her mother would fill her head up with these false lies, this sense of fake hope just to make her daughter stop crying. It would work every single time, for Meia was just a child and she needed that security from her mother to know that she would be just fine, that nothing could harm her.

Her mother's words were always shattered by the sound of the front door slamming shut with a ferocious bang that would cause her mother to jump and little Meia to cling to her mother for protection. The sound of pounding footsteps could be heard as they took the stairs at rapid speed. Her mother would lift her up quickly and place her in the back of the closet and give her such a beautiful smile that Meia believed the words she said every time.

"It's going to be alright, I won't let him hurt you."

Meia would then be left in the darkness all alone; her breathing was low and fast as she heard her mother leave her room to encounter the raging man just outside of her door. She would curl her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them as she heard the argument heighten.

"Where is she?!"

"She's in her room asleep like a good girl."

"You're lying to me Margie!"

"Chris, please…not tonight."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!"

"No, I just—"

Her mother was always silenced then; Meia would shut her eyes tightly as she heard her mother being knocked to the floor with such intensity that it made the closet floor shake around Meia. She dared not whimper, she didn't want him to hear her, to find her. She could always hear her mother slowly rise up to her feet with shallow breaths and she always pleaded with her father, begged him to stop. But it never worked, he would toss her to the side and begin to open Meia's room door, and like clockwork her mother would leap up from her place on the ground and wrap her small frame around the man, yanking him away from the room.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BABY, SHE'S JUST A BABY!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WOMAN!"

He would roar at the woman and knock her down to the floor. Meia could always hear his military boots connect with her mother's fragile body. She could hear her mother's wails of pain and pleas for him to stop. But he never did, he continued his violent assault on his wife with his boots and sometimes, when he was feeling nice he would loom over her and connect his fists with her mother's beautiful face.

The cries of her mother would come to an abrupt halt and silence would fill the hall, the only thing that met the ears of the walls and Meia was the hard pants of her father. She used to think, that maybe by now that he was tired, that he would forget all about her and he would just leave her alone to go and rest. It was the last bit of hope that she clung to, and at the tender age of five, when her room door was opened and the sound of his footsteps stopped at the closet door, Meia knew that there was no such thing, as hope.

A mighty wind was the first thing that always came in contact with Meia when her father opened the door. Her eyes would remain shut but she could feel his eyes peering down at her with such a sick look.

"Hey baby girl…"

He would always coo to her and it would always make her shrink back in fear against the closet wall as if she was trying to become part of it.

"Daddy…please…"

"Shh…Daddy won't hurt you..."

He always said the same thing to her, that he wouldn't hurt her because she was his baby girl, his pride and joy. She didn't want to make him angry but she never believed him, he always hurt her. The darkness in the closet was her only safe haven away from the man, the only place she could turn to when there was nothing else she could do. She was fragile and in her childish mind she thought that wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face into her knees would protect her, would make the man in front of her go away before he could cause her any harm.

* * *

Her mind entered the same mind state as the large frame of the man looming over her as he squatted down in front of her. Instinctively her legs curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them while her head lowered itself to rest on her knees. The sight reminded him of a frightened young girl and his eyes crinkled at the sides, hinting that he was smiling underneath the mask. Meia didn't take into account his facial expression; she was too busy trying to make herself smaller in his presence, if that was even possible.

He oozed authority and fear, and what's more, dominance. She feared that if she looked up at him, it might even anger him that someone below him was brave enough to look into his eyes. She didn't see this man in front of her, instead she visualized her father, the only thing that set the men apart in her mind, was that his presence not only radiated fear from Meia, but a high level of curiosity.

"I spare your life, and this is how you repay me?"

The sound of his voice snapped her from her from her childish mind set and slowly she raised her head and was shocked to see how close he was to her face. His eyes were studying her as if she was some lab species that had to undergo careful observation. Meia felt a shudder course through her body and she held her knees tighter. She didn't know how to answer his question with words so instead she answered it with holding his gaze, to show him that he had her full attention.

It was then that she noticed how his eyes seem to crinkle at the sides to show that he was smiling. Realization dawned on her that he was _enjoying_ her fear; he found great pleasure in making her afraid. But it was only natural was it not? How could someone not fear someone of his stature, someone that was so…_immense_ in size? Though what caused her fear also made her curiosity burn to life. As he studied her, she studied him as well. She took in his face first, starting with his eyes, they were beautiful to look into, the color of brown mixed with the dark green seem to suit him…they suited his powerful appearance. Her eyes next went to the mask; he was so close to her now that she could see the mouth piece closer. In the middle there was a part filled with holes, and she assumed it was there so that he could breathe through the contraption.

"Does it hurt?"

The question was supposed to be kept inside of her mind but her mouth betrayed her and slipped it out in a hushed tone that was laced with…concern? She didn't know why she was concerned about this man's pain, the man that had made a silent promise that harm would come her way. But it was something she could not help, Meia had always been the type to care about the well-being of strangers, the exact same reason she found herself sitting on the damp sewer floor staring up at the Devil himself.

It was obvious that the man was taken aback by her words, expecting her to ask the common question of why she was here and what he wanted from her. Instead she was concerned about the same man that caused her to shiver in fear. He rose back to his feet and this gave Meia the opportunity to let her eyes look up at him, roam over his body. There was no doubt that this man was enormous, not in fat but in muscles. His body was sculpted with precise muscles and a chiseled form that did not look of that of models, but of a man who earned his strength through years of dedication. Nonetheless she could not help but feel her cheeks heat up and she said a silent prayer of thanks that this was not noticeable against her skin complexion.

"What is your name, girl?"

He asked her, disregarding her previous question. Meia expected that, why would this large man answer to her, a female that was no doubt frightened of him, he could ignore her all he wanted but as he peered down at her, staring into her dark orbs with his own, she knew that it would be in her best interest to never ignore his.

"Meia..." She answered in her usual soft tone, and she was surprised that her voice didn't crack nor did she trip over her words. How she remained calm was a mystery to her but she was thankful that at least her voice wasn't showing just how afraid she was.

"Meia…what a lovely name. Tell me, Meia. Why did you kill one of my men?"

It took her a moment to absorb his word and to think back to her pushing the man off the edge of the sewer floor and into the rapid waters that was just behind her.

"He was attacking me."

"And why was it that he was attacking you, Meia?" The way that he said her name sent shudders down her spine, it was a feeling of fear yet excitement and she couldn't stop herself from feeling a hint of joy that he remembered her name. It made her sick to her stomach that this joy had even entered her body and she chastised herself, telling herself that the only time she needed to be joyful was when she could get out of this repulsive place and away from dangerous man that was questioning her.

"Because…he was trying to hurt me."

There was a brief silence for a moment and the man stood in front of her and stared down at her with those intense eyes that made her lower her gaze for the second time. She cursed herself for feeling so weak against him, just against his powerful gaze that made her legs shake with emotion.

"Do you always kill the ones that bring you harm?" His tone was mocking and she couldn't stop her eyes from shooting up at him with a hateful glare.

Meia would have answered yes, that she _did_ kill anyone that brought her any harm. That man that she kicked over the ledge was not the first life she had taken. When she was seven her mother fled in the night without her, leaving her there with her abusive father. When she was eight her grandmother finally gained custody of Meia and she thought she was free from the man that tormented her for years but he always found her in her dreams, always harmed her in any way possible. It wasn't until her fifteenth birthday that he saw him face to face again and it was then that she knew that she had a bring an end to his life, that he didn't _deserve_ to live another day.

But she couldn't spill out of her life story to this man she had already labeled a monster although he brought her no harm. She would not let her mouth open to form the words that would unleash all of her years of suffering, the secret she had kept pent up for years so she simply let her mouth form one simple word.

"No."

The silence came again but only this time for a brief moment, he saw the look in her eyes, one of rage and pain. It was obvious that she was hiding something, that those large innocent eyes held another life behind them, a life he would find out.

As soon as her gaze dropped once more she felt herself being lifted up by her neck. The air in her lungs was scarce and she found herself clawing at a large arm that was keeping air from entering her body. The grip around her lean neck tightened and she felt her head being slammed against one of the pillars of the room. Her vision blurred for this would make the third time she received a blow to her skull. His face was so close to hers, that she could feel his breath on her skin. A scream didn't leave her mouth nor did she swing her legs frantically in a panic like any normal and frightened woman would do, instead she tried to focus her eyes on his, those heated eyes that seem to be void of any emotions to the fact that he was hurting her.

"Your eyes deceive you, Meia. They dance with a pent up rage, a fire that has yet to be released."

Her vision was fading now, his face slowly slipping out of her sight as his calloused fingers tightened around her neck. She was gagging now and her feet began to twitch involuntary as her grip on his hand began to slip away.

"I will unleash this fire that you have hidden…and then, I will break you."

The last of his words were barely heard as her vision was consumed with darkness, the sight of his face was gone, the sound of the roaring water behind her fell upon deaf ears and in that moment, she felt fear rise up in her stomach, for she thought she was dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I wanted to make this longer but I decided that this was a good stopping point for now, though I am working on chapter three right now. I can't promise that all of my chapters will come this quickly, but right now I am using my Christmas Break to get in as many chapters as possible before my next semester starts. Chapter 3 will be up sometime this evening or maybe even earlier. Thank you very much for reviewing, its breaking me out of my shyness and giving me the boost I need to continue! **** If you see any typos, please let me know, I will be happy to go back and fix them. ****Also, if you want to see the appearance I am basing Meia off of; there is a link on my profile page.**


	4. Lovely Complexion

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER_: _**_I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Lovely Complexion**

* * *

"_No daddy, please!"_

"_Now come on baby girl, don't make daddy come in there..." She could hear the tightness in her father's voice; he was trying to keep his temper under control to get her to come to him. It wouldn't work, Meia was shrinking further and further into the back._

"_RUN!" Meia said to the younger version of her, watching the panic and fear in the little girl's face as her father's face distorted into a snarl of anger. He lunged for the little girl and took a hold of her leg. Young Meia yelped in fear._

"_LET HER GO!" Meia screamed at the top of her lungs and it seemed that he couldn't hear her but her screaming continued and she found herself wrapping her arms around her father's neck, pulling him away from the younger version of her. The scene changed from her old bedroom to the hall right outside of her room. She felt herself falling onto the floor and as she sat up, she realized she was no longer in her clothing but in the clothing her mother would wear. It felt like an out of body experience as she jumped back up just in time to see the man opening the door to her bedroom. Her arms coiled around his waist this time and she tried desperately to keep him entering. Her nails dug into his flesh and her voice startled her when she began to speak out._

"_NO! SHE'S JUST A BABY!"_

_Meia knew it was her saying this but she had her mother's voice, her clothes and her hair was considerably longer than usual as it was braided back into one big long braid that hung down her waist. She was in her mother's form and she could feel her emotions. The fear coursed through her body of knowing that she was too weak to protect her small child and an overwhelming feeling of sadness consumed her as she blamed herself for everything that happened to her daughter every Friday night. Her sobs shook her body and her grip on the man tightened but to no avail, she was still weaker than the large man. _

"_GET OFF OF ME, WHORE!"_

_Meia didn't like the next feeling of shame that washed over her body, why was her mother so ashamed? She wasn't a whore at all, but he made her feel so dirty, so filthy every time he called her that, it made guilt eat away at her soul…she couldn't take this anymore, she wanted to escape but she had to protect her baby…her love for her was outweighing her depressing thoughts and she found herself biting the man on his back._

_The slap to her face came as a surprise; she didn't expect to feel anything but she did and quickly fell to the floor in pain. She sat up to rub her sore cheek but she was quickly met with a swift kick to the face that knocked her flat on her back. Pain coursed through her body as she looked up at the dingy ceiling with a dazed stare, her eyes focusing on the dim light that shone down onto her face. Her gaze was covered with darkness from her father's figure looking down at her with such anger and disgust. Her raised his foot right above her head and brought it down with bone crushing force._

* * *

Meia's body shot up quickly, she must have been holding her breath because she gasped for such a large amount of air. Her chest was rising and falling with a quickened pace as her brown eyes looked around frantically. Her body was trembling and she looked down at her hands to see them visibly shaking. She placed one hand over the other trying to stop the tremor that was coursing through her body but she failed. Meia wanted to pull her knees up and cry, not a soft cry but an actual _sob_. She wanted to let her tears pour down her cheeks like opening flood gates. She wanted to sob until she had no more tears, until her head pounded in pain and her eyes became strained from trying to produce more salty water. Meia felt every raw emotion; felt every hit and that alone made her want to cry out for someone she hadn't cried out for in sixteen years: her mother. Margret Williams was the last person that Meia thought she would cry for; she had lost interest in her mother at the young age of ten and replaced her grandmother as her mother figure. But as Meia sat there underneath a wool blanket and with a pounding headache, she let tears trickle down her face as she thought about the pain and suffering her mother had endured to protect her.

Meia wiped the tears away roughly from her cheeks and anger set in. No, that woman had left her alone with that _retched man_; she never came back for her. She didn't deserve Meia's compassion no matter how much she fought to keep her father away from her, it all boiled down to one thing: she abandoned her.

He was watching from his chair not far from the bed he had placed her on. He only began to take interest in her slumber when her tossing and turning began. The low murmurs of pleas caught his ears and from that moment on he leaned forward and watched her intently as she gripped the blanket that covered her body and watched as she bucked in pain as if she was receiving substantial blows in her slumber. Bane made no effort to wake her from the obvious nightmare but as she let out a scream of fear, he couldn't help but to rise slowly from his chair as she bolted up right. Seeing the visible shaking, his brows furrowed in curiosity and he moved closer to her. It was then that her head shot up when his presence pushed her thoughts away. He caught how she quickly tried to mask away the burning anger that coursed in her eyes, but she did not do it in time before she replaced it with a practiced calmness.

"You hide behind calmness because you have yet learned to embrace your rage."

Meia ignored his comment, and broke her gaze away from the man who was right against the side of the bed. Her eyes moved from his gaze to look around at her surroundings. She noticed that she was in the same area from earlier but now she was further back from the raging water fall. It was then that she looked down and saw that her body was wrapped up in a wool blanket. A frown crossed her face as she felt the itch of the wool against her skin…didn't she wear jeans? Flipping the covers back from across her waist she was stunned to see that she was no longer wearing her pants.

"Where are my jeans?" Her voice was surprisingly calm to Bane; he had expected her to be frantic and downright embarrassed to only be in her ash blue panties and white tank top. She wasn't too concerned about her shirt being gone, and even though she was reacting calmly, inside she was plotting. Her eyes scanned her surroundings slowly looking for the exit from this area, some way where she could free herself from this obviously deranged man.

"I did not wish for the filth to dirty my sheets so I removed them from your body."

Meia simply nodded to him, not grasping his words fully. Her attention was everywhere but on the large frame man that loomed right over her. She was focused on the opening that seems to lead to a staircase. He caught her gaze and instantly he was in front of her, pressing both of his hands down onto the bed as he blocked her vision. Her eyes had no choice but to look at the man in front of her. He was truly terrifying up close and instinctively she looked down to settle her nerves from his gaze. Her chin was grabbed roughly and yanked up so that she was forced to look at him. His grip was stronger than she expected and a whimper of pain escaped her lips against her will.

"Do I bore you, girl? Or are you too busy planning an escape to pay attention to when I speak? You may have the pleasure of plotting your escape, but if you even attempt to flee from my grasp, I will kill you."

Her eyes widened in fear and he felt the satisfaction of knowing that he placed it there. While his words sunk into her brain he slowly let go of her chin only for his hand to graze down to her neck where he let his hand drag across the dark marks that his hand made against her caramel skin.

"What a lovely complexion." A breath hitched in Meia's throat at the feeling of his hand against her flesh. She nearly forgotten how this man choked her until the point of unconsciousness and the feeling of his fingers reminded her for the pain pulsated around her neck. It was so painful…she didn't notice that tears were rolling down her cheeks from the excruciating feeling until he raised his hand from her neck to her cheek where he brushed her falling tears away.

In that moment they both met each other's gaze with such intensity that it made his brows furrow in confusion. This woman began to ignite a flame of interest in him, and he wanted to know everything about her present and her past, he wanted to mold her into his side project before he turned Gotham into ashes. While he was declaring her his latest project, she was declaring him her latest attraction. The power he radiated was suffocating her thoughts from processing correctly. Here was the same man that had placed his hand around her throat and nearly ended her life yet she could not help the urge to get close to him, to pick apart this layer of coolness to see if he had any warmth underneath that body of muscle.

"Do you not know what to say when someone pays you a compliment?"

". . . Thank you." Meia muttered out softly before she slowly withdrew her face from his thumb that had continued to caress her cheek. The feeling made her shiver and as soon as she pulled her face away from his touch, her brain began to function properly once more. What was she thinking only seconds before? Inwardly she yelled at herself for being so weak from a touch of a man, he had threatened her life and nearly ended it. She needed to get away from him as soon as she sought the opportunity.

By now he had moved away from her, the warmth of his body was replaced with the cool chill from the water fall. Meia found herself shivering slightly and brought the blanket back across her legs to feel the warmth of the itchy blanket. Her eyes followed him as he crouched down in front of a small fire that she assumed he made. His hands were busy with something…but she was too cold and frightened to move and see what he was doing.

"When can I leave?" She asked with a soft voice that was quickly drowned out by the sound of an explosion. It was not one that was close but it was loud enough to make her voice become muffled and her body to jump from being startled. A hand quickly found its way to the middle of chest where she felt a rapid heartbeat. Her chest rose and fell quickly but her shock was soon replaced with a soft calmness when she realized that she was in no danger. Meia's eyes shifted back to see if the man had reacted at all and she was not surprised to see that he did not.

Her attention then shifted to the men that worked around them, she saw them on different railings, they said no words but worked diligently and she couldn't help but lean herself up to see exactly what they were building. They seem to be working their way up…but to where she did not know and the less she knew about what they were doing, the better chance she had to be let free.

"When can I—?"

Her words were cut off as the sight of two of what she assumed to be more of her captor's men, entered the same area, dragging a man behind them. They placed the man down roughly on the ground and her curiosity got the best of her and she moved her body slightly to sit up and peer at the man who she noticed was Commissioner Gordon. She didn't know the man well but she did know of him and had even spoken to him a few times, he was always friendly towards her and so she felt a pang of pity wash through her. Meia would of climbed out of the bed and made her way over the man but being pant less caused her to stay in her spot on the bed, not only that but the look from her captor stopped her from moving. He eyed her with the look that _dared_ her to move from off of the small cot. She silently slid herself back into the small corner and her back lightly touched crates that surrounded the wall.

He had kept his gaze on her before lowering dipping it slightly before he spoke out to the men that obviously awaited his orders.

"Why are you here?"

Meia eyes darted over to the men he was talking to, it was obvious to her that he wasn't addressing the Commissioner and she instantly labeled the two men as idiots when one reared his foot back and connected to the side of the Commissioner who groaned out in pain.

"Answer him!" The idiot growled out to the barely conscious man.

"I was asking you." Meia eyes moved over to her captor and she felt a wave of amusement rise in her, she always found it funny when people made other's feel just as slow as they acted.

"It's the Police Commissioner." The idiot that kicked the Commissioner said with a hint of fear while the other remained quiet.

Whatever he was doing moments ago, he rose and tossed something down that caused a scream to be heard from below. The scream alone made her amusement wash away and fear came coursing through her veins as she watched the frightening man rise to his feet and turn towards the two men and walk towards them with a relaxed pace.

"And you brought him down _here_?" He inquired as he approached both of them, the blabbermouth looking at the silent one in fear, but the quiet one never returned his glance, his eyes were focused on their leader.

"We didn't know what to do, we just thought—"

"You panicked." He stopped in front of both of them and looked at the loud one for a mere moment before turning to the scared one, his gaze penetrating him.

"And your weakness has cost the lives of three others."

"No, he was alone—" The loud one tried to explain but Bane's hand shot out and wrapped around his neck, he was tired of listening to his voice. He crushed the man's windpipe first before snapping his neck, his gaze never leaving the other man.

As the man's body hit the floor Meia could not help but place a hand over her mouth in shock and fear. Her eyes darted up to the back of her captor and fear washed through her. One would think it would be odd for her not to feel disgust for him; he had just killed a man but so did she hours ago and that meant she could not judge. Though that didn't stop fear from entering her, if he was so quick to kill his own men, he would not hesitate to kill her.

"Search him," She heard him say to the other man and with a slight nod of his head as he continued, "then I will kill you."

Meia felt a rush of remorse to the frightened one who barely uttered any words and she watched as he bent down and searched the Commissioner's body all the while, Bane stood there waiting, his fingers moving idly. The man produced a folded stack of papers and handed them up slowly to the man who had promised to kill him. She watched as he opened up the stack of papers and skimmed the contents before he was handed a gun from the man. Turning his back towards his fearful man, Bane began to walk away to the side which gave Meia the perfect opportunity to see past him. Her eyes encountered more men that she had never noticed that were in the same area. They stood silent and watching, only looking at her once she was in view. Some of the stares she received made her cringe in disgust while others made her feel as if she was just some specimen that was up for observation.

The sound of gun fire rang out and jarred her from her uncomfortable state and she quickly looked over to see what had caused the outburst. The Commissioner had rolled off of the edge and into the flowing water. With all the men firing, she determined that if he wasn't killed, he was at least shot.

"He's dead." The scared man finally announced when he turned around from his participation in the gun fire, the look of hope in his eyes; hope that his life would be spared. Meia looked over to her captor who not once turned around or paid any attention when the guns were fired, he was studying the stack of papers that he received from the search and slowly he turned when he heard his man's words.

"So show me his body."

"The water runs to any one of the outflows. We'll never find him."

Meia looked from the street thug to her captor and saw as the man beside him who had been silent the entire time and made no effort to shoot at the Commissioner, slid his hand behind his vest that was encased with bullets and pulled out what Meia detected as a handheld GPS. It was placed in Bane's hand after being activated. With it in his grasp he approached the thug, his breathing filling the silence in the room as he placed the GPS into the thug's pocket. Two fingers pressed slightly against his chest in a tap as he looked at the scared man.

"Follow him."

The fear on the street thugs face twisted into confusion as he looked up at his leader.

"Follow him?"

Meia eyes caught sight of the gun in her captor's hand and suddenly a shot rang out and the thug fell back into the flowing sewer water. Her eyes were wide in shock at what she had just witnessed and it had become clear to her that she could end up the same way, if she didn't find a way to escape from this mad man.

Bane let his eyes dance across to his second in command Basard and he followed his gaze back to the wide eyed female that sat straight up on the cot. He made his way back over to her and he watched as her eyes finally moved from where the man's body had fell to him with a look of fear in her eyes, but not of witnessing the death, but of being next. He enjoyed the sight of her fear and although she moved back from him, she could no wear, he had her trapped.

Meia watched him place the papers and the gun he had down onto a desk that was close to the cot she had made herself comfortable on before he came over to her. She found his arms on both sides of her with his fist resting on the sheets. She fought the urge to lower her head so she wouldn't have to see his face. He nodded his head absentmindedly in approval when he noticed that she held her ground and fought the small fear of looking at him.

"May I…use the bathroom?" The words rolled off of her tongue with a soft tone of embarrassment that she hoped was convincing. Her gaze only faltered when she spoke to add on to the embarrassing feeling she was going for and she even forced her cheeks to heat up, making it seem as if the subject was one she didn't want to have with the male.

Her submission surprised him and he raised an eyebrow at this, from the short time he had observed her, he labeled her out to be a sweet yet strong woman who wouldn't bend so easily into submission. The fire he had in the beginning began to flicker out slowly as he stood up and nodded to her and watched as her slide off of the cot.

"Basard, lead my _guest_ to the rest room."

Meia assumed Basard was the quiet one who stood there and watched the entire scene unfold without uttering a word. Now he was staring at Meia and in the moment she felt vulnerable as she realized that she was wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear, making the curves she had more apparent. Meia was not a skinny woman, her stomach was flat and lines of definition of muscles showed to indicate that she was active and her arms were slightly toned to show that she did in fact work out. Though even with this, her thighs were slightly thick and backside proved to be rather plump something that she was fully aware of when she rose and the cool air hit her. She folded her arms underneath her breasts as if she was shielding away the cold.

The man took in her appearance for only a moment and she was happy to see his eyes did not radiate lust at all but more on the lines of pity and indifference. He turned on his heels and she followed after him with her head held high as she ignored the other men's lustful eyes. She had no time to feel insecure or belittled; she was too busy observing everything around her, trying her best to memorize her area.

She was led down one of many passages and her bare feet padded softly against the cold and wet ground, making the only sound between her and the one her captor called Basard.

"What's his name?" The sound of her voice made the man stop in his tracks and turn to face her. He had never heard her speak before this and her tone was so soft and overly calm that he found himself answering without any hesitation.

"Bane."

The rise of her eyebrow made him turn on his heels, he had said enough already and his words only piqued her interest. She knew she was not going to get anything else out of this loyal companion of her captor, the one named 'Bane' and so she kept silent until they reached their destination.

"I will wait here for you to finish." He told her and she picked up on an accent, perhaps Persian? She thought that to herself but didn't dwell on it as she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Her hand instantly went to lock it but found no lock and she said a silent curse. Her eyes roamed about and found that the bathroom was not the cleanest one she had been in but it was bearable. Moving over to the toilet, she lifted the lid but made no effort to slide her panties down and sit because her eyes caught sight of a window that was just above the commode. This was her chance to escape and she knew it.

Adrenaline and fear coursed through her veins and her palms became clammy with sweat. Her eyes darted to the door and she began to shuffle her feet as if she was pulling up her panties. With her hand one hand on the flush lever she slowly rose herself up onto the lid of the commode. With one hand slowly opening the window, she let the other flush the lever when she had the window fully open. The cool air hit her face and she was glad to feel the outside world on her skin. Shimming out of the window was a bit difficult due to the roundness of her bum and she let out a soft curse that blamed genetics. Her curses stopped when she heard the handle of the door slowly turn and she sucked up her discomfort and pushed her lower body out of the window, cutting the back of her thighs and legs.

"HEY!"

She heard the man named Basard shout and felt him yank on her leg with such force that she let out a cry of pain. Something had popped but that didn't stop her from drawing her foot back and kicking him square in the face, causing him to stumble back towards the shower. It would have been a comical scene to giggle at but she had no time for that as she slid her feet out just as the sounds of footsteps and hollering could be heard approaching. Meia shut the window behind her and quickly stood up on her feet. It seemed that she was in a different alley way from before but she could hear the low pulsing of club music sounding down the street. Slowly limping away from the alley way she stuck her head out to look at the empty street. Turning her left and then right she began to walk out slowly until she heard the sound of the metal sliding to the side. Looking behind her shoulder she saw the manhole slide open. Her eyes grew wide and she took a right and began to run down the street, ignoring the harsh winds that slapped her skin, ignoring the fact that she had barely anything on. She just wanted to get away from that sewer, from those armed thugs and most of all from the masked man named Bane.

Meia did not stick around long enough to see Basard climb out of the man hole nor did she see Bane emerge behind him. He had his hands grasping the lapels of his coat as he walked forward in the alley way and stood at the entrance. Slowly he turned his head in the direction where the young woman ran and the crinkling corner of his eyes told his right hand man, that he was smiling. Sticking his hand out, Bane awaited for Basard to place the wallet of the female in his hand, she had carelessly left if behind in her coat pocket that she had abandoned in her attempt to flee.

He opened up the wallet and looked down to see a smiling face of her that was plastered on her driver's license. His thumb brushed against the picture as he eyes read the card, memorizing her address and her full name.

"Meia Dorothy Williams. I will enjoy breaking you."

His words only caught the ear of Basard who glanced at the man he feared and respected with a curious look. Bane caught his gaze and the glint in his eyes told Basard that he had plans for the escaped female. Turning on his heels, Bane made his way back into the darkness, the fire that he had thought was flickering away was back in a full flame. Meia Williams had caught the attention of a dangerous man that she had thought she escaped when it was only the beginning of her encounter with the masked villain.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's a wrap for Chapter 3! I didn't think it would take me this long to post it but that's what happens when I lollygag. Please let me know what you think! Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. If you see any typos, please let me know! ****Also, if you want to see the appearance I am basing Meia off of; there is a link on my profile page.**


	5. Hid in the Darkness

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**_**: **__I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Hid in the Darkness**

* * *

_Trembling hands cradled the phone receiver and soft rings pressed against her eardrum. The trembles continued as the second and then third ring penetrated her sense of sound. She was growing worried and fear was creeping up her spine just as small tears began to fall from her face. She began to pull the receiver away from her ear when the most comforting voice tickled her sound and made a sigh of relief escape from her mouth._

"_Hello?" The heavy British accent of her grandmother made Meia smile through her tears. Sniffling softly, she used the back of her hand to wipe her falling waterworks._

"_Nanna…" Meia's voice faltered as she stifled back a cry but her grandmother knew her better than anyone, she could hear the fear in her granddaughter's voice and she quickly wiped her hands on the front of her apron and pressed the receiver closer to her ear to hear her granddaughter's words._

"_Meia, dumpling! What's the matter?" A soft smile crossed Meia's lips at hearing her grandmother speak her childhood nickname. It always made Meia feel better and that didn't change, for the fear that was penetrating her body slowly became a dull ache of comfort._

"_Oh Nanna…I had such a terrible night…I don't even know where to begin."_

"_Well that's simple dumpling. Begin at the beginning." _

_That's exactly what Meia did, she curled up on her bed with her covers draped around her legs and laid her head down onto her pillow and began to tell her grandmother of her day, starting with her reluctant agreement to go out with her friend Audrey all the way up to the point where she hailed a taxi and was driven home but all the while she feared for her life. She told her grandmother about the masked man solely because she knew her grandmother would think it was one of her many nightmares, that the masked man was just another person she created in her mind to hide from her years of anger and fear that she refused to face. She knew that her grandmother would not judge her nor would she share this tale with anyone because it was simply that to her; a tale. And as Meia laid there with her tears streaming down her cheeks and the sound of her grandmother's soothing voice in her ear, she fell asleep with ease, her dreams filled with nothing but warmth that she received from the one person who watched over her tender soul and hurting heart._

* * *

"Meia. Meia!"

Gentle hands were rocking her softly from her sleep, a sleep that she didn't want to be taken away from.

"Hn..."

Meia turned her head to the other side and buried it into her pillow, nudging off the cool hands that were lying on her warm skin. She didn't bother to open her eyes because she had no intentions of waking up, not now.

"Meia!"

She was greeted with a rough shove to her back that made her eyes pop open in reaction. If it was one thing Meia hated more than anything, it was being woken up rudely during a peaceful slumber, something that she rarely had.

Bolting upright with her thick hair covering her face, she turned her head to see who had interrupted her lovely sleep. A pale arm extended itself and Meia watched as her hair was lifted from the front of her eyes so that she could see better. Blinking a few times she noticed those same bright green eyes that she saw every day and a feeling of annoyance mixed with relief entered her body.

"Hn."

Was all Audrey was able to get from Meia before her friend lowered her head back down onto her pillow and turned her back towards her. A huff of snobbery left Audrey's mouth and she folded her arms underneath her breasts as she ran her eyes over her friend's backside. A wicked smile crossed her face and she leaned herself closer to Meia, her index and thumb finger extended as she moved closer to her destination…

"OW!"

Meia yelped out and instantly shot up and moved her body as far as possible to the other side of the bed. She turned her head around so quickly that her hair flung across her shoulder wildly. Audrey was standing there pressing her thumb and index finger together continuously as Meia's hand traveled to her now sore bottom.

"Wakey wakey my brown sugar!" Audrey cooed out to her best friend before sitting down on the bed.

"Aren't you a fucking charmer." Meia mumbled as she flipped her covers back and let her legs dangle from the edge of the bed before she slid off. She was aware that her friend was watching her as she stretched her shapely body out and this didn't bother her at all but it was obvious that she had watched Meia so many times that she noticed the hesitation when Meia went to stretch out her legs.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, last night? I wasn't going to go into that loud place so I ditched you, I was going to call you when I got in but I figured you were too busy partying and opted on calling you this morning, but lucky me...you are right here."

Audrey waved off her friend's explanation, she figured that Meia would ditch her, she always did when something wasn't to her liking and she grown used to it.

"Please, you act as if you are telling me something new. I'm talking about your leg. You're stiffer than usual."

This made Meia stop in her morning stretches as she looked down at her leg. It was causing her pain, which was obvious but not as much as before. When she had reached her home, the first thing she did was pop her knee back into place. How long did she stay on the floor near her door? An hour? Two? She couldn't recall but she did know that it was painful and when she did, she finally allowed herself to burst into a low and much needed sob.

"Oh…last night. I was going home and I got…mugged."

Thankfully Meia was quite the excellent liar when she wanted to hide something from someone, even if it was her best friend. She was not willing to share her ordeal with her friend because she feared that if she did she would either label her crazy or force her to go to the police, something she refused to do.

"Mugged?!" Audrey asked in bewilderment and Meia nodded to her as she made her way to the small bathroom just across the hall in her apartment. As she walked she could hear Audrey's heels clicking right behind her all the way but her eyes were scanning about her apartment, making sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Reaching the bathroom, she kept the door open since she knew Audrey was following right behind her. Meia didn't hesitate to step out of her panties from the night before nor did she mind slipping off her tank top and bra in front of her friend and letting them hit the floor. Bending down and giving her friend a full view, she picked up her discarded clothes and put them in the dirty hamper. Audrey paid her friend no mind and simply sat down on the seat of the toilet as she watched Meia turn on the shower that was connected with her tub.

"Was it on your way home? Oh Meia you should of stayed with me."

A snort left Meia and she turned her head from the shower to give her friend an amused looked with her eyebrow raised. They both knew that Meia was truly the fighter here, if both of them were confronted, Audrey would of fled and would of let Meia stay and take on the assailant herself, they knew this to be true because it had happened many times during their college years together. Audrey looked away sheepishly and that was Meia's cue to slip into the shower, drawing the curtain across to have some type of privacy. As she washed away the dirt and grime from last night, she couldn't wash away the memories. The feeling of the masked man's presence was still embedded in her memory and as she began to wash her face and neck, the tender feeling of pain reminding her of his brute strength. She tried to close her eyes and relax to enjoy the hot water that caressed her soft skin like kisses but each time she closed her eyes she only saw his face, his intense eyes penetrating her as if he was reading her _soul_.

Her hand shot out from the shower curtains and it was met with the feeling of soft plushness of a towel while her other hand turned off the knob controlling the shower. The sound of droplets of water hitting the bottom of the tub filled the comfortable silence that surrounded Meia as she wrapped the towel around her damp body.

"Hey Audrey I was thinking we could just grab something to eat on our way to work, I'm not up for cooking."

Securing the towel around her body, Meia began to run her hands through her wet hair and did a huff under her voice for not having the sense to place a shower cap on it while she bathed; this meant she would have to waste more time blow-drying it.

"Hey Audrey do you mind passing me a towel for my hair? I forgot to put on a shower cap."

Silence was the only response that Meia received and her body instantly froze. For a moment nothing but annoyance settled in Meia and she raised her right hand to yank the curtain back to give her friend a quick piece of her mind.

"Look I promise to tell you more about what happened—"Meia's words were cut short when she pulled the curtain back to be greeted with an empty bathroom with no appearance of Audrey.

"Audrey?"

Meia called out throughout the small apartment, her words only echoing back to her. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she refused to let panic settle in. Stepping out of the shower, she kept her left hand gripped at the top of her towel that was keeping it wrapped around her bare body. Meia made no attempts to dry herself off as she silently padded out of the bathroom and looked right across the hall to her opened bedroom door.

"Audrey!" Her voice was slightly strained now and above a whisper. The small prickles of panic were beginning to sink in. Didn't she leave her clothes back with that masked man? She only returned home in her tank top and underwear so didn't that mean he still was still in possession of all of the belongings she had on her prior to last night? The sight of her keys entered her mind and she recalled having to use her spare key that she placed above the threshold of the door to enter he apartment last night. With no signs of Audrey in her bedroom Meia slowly turned her attention to the open living area of the home. A cold sweat was starting on Meia now as realization dawned on her; this man had access to her home. He had her keys, her wallet that held her ID; he could invade her home at any given time. Had he entered her home while she was in the shower? Did he hurt Audrey; did he take her in replace of her because of her escape last night?

While Meia let these questions circulate in her head as she walked further into the living area, she never paid attention to the figure that was right behind her in the kitchen. Not once did she hear the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind nor did she take into account how the silence in the room was thicker than usual.

A hand shot out and grabbed the slim waist of the frightened woman and was rewarded with a scream. Meia turned around quickly to face her assailant with her hand in the air ready to strike without asking any questions. Her fist connected with a face of the person.

"THE FUCK MEIA!"

A small and feeble attempt of a roar escaped female lips and Meia could finally see just who her "attacker" was. Audrey laid flat on her bottom in the entryway of the kitchen with both of her hands cupping her nose as she glared up with angry eyes at Meia who had her hands cupped over her mouth in shock and remorse.

"Oh goodness, Audrey! I am so sorry!" Meia said meaning every word of it but she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as she knelt down in front of her friend, no longer worried about the position of her towel. She took one hand from her mouth and extended it out to her friend's wrist to pull one away to see the damage she created.

"I think you broke my nose…" Audrey said in a weak whimper as she removed her hand to let Meia get a better view. The look on Meia's face told Audrey that it was not a pretty sight and this caused her whimper to become a wail.

"Oh hush that whining, you know you can't just sneak up on me like that." Meia chided her friend as she observed her nose. It wasn't broken…but Meia could tell that it was going to swell and possibly bruise if nothing was done. Getting up from the floor she made her way to the kitchen and returned to her friend with a cluster of ice wrapped tightly in a kitchen towel.

"Hold that against your nose and tilt your head back if you feel as if your nose is going to start bleeding. I will get you an ice pack when we leave out but I have to get ready for work." Audrey just nodded her head in agreement and that was all Meia needed to know that her friend would be fine while she got ready for work.

* * *

Meia felt guilty about hurting Audrey and so she decided that she would cover her schedule for her. The swelling on her nose went down but it didn't stop the bruise from showing up. Audrey was complaining so much that Meia snapped and sent her home crying but was making it up by promising her that she would not only take over schedule but by making up the elaborate lie that she was home with a sinus infection.

It didn't matter to Meia about taking over the schedule—although it meant that Audrey's line was now connected to Meia's thus making Meia have more calls to take— this gave her more money in her pocket and it gave her the time to make important calls that involved cutting off all of her bank cards and deactivating her phone. She even took the time to call a locksmith and request for her locks to be changed but she was saddened to find out that it would not happen for another week.

Instead of panicking she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, she listened to it ring once, twice, and then a third time before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, John?"

"Meia, hey listen now it's not the best time, work is pretty heated right now, I'm sure you saw on the news about the Commissioner."

"Yeah, of course. How is he doing?" The lie slipped out of Meia's mouth with ease, she had not even once turned on the television to watch the news, all she had to do was close her eyes for one moment and she could see Commissioner roll off of the edge and hear the gun shots that followed by his escape.

"He's not in the best shape but he's holding up. What's up, you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Well...not really. Listen last night I got mugged and my stuff was stolen, my keys and cards, you know the good stuff. I called the locksmith to get my locks changed but you know how that is in my neighborhood, they gave me a week wait. So I was wondering if I could—"

"No problem you can crash at my place, Meia. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Do you mind? After work I will run by the house and grab a few things I need."

"Not a problem, just tell me what time you get off of work and I will be at your place an hour after that so you will have time to pack."

Meia let out a sigh of relief and was happy to have someone like him in her life. They were not dating nor were they an item but they had a close friendship with an old chemistry that dated back to their college days. It felt good to have someone she could lean on but she of course didn't tell him this instead she cooed a thank you to him in the voice that always made him blush and told him what time she got off, there was no reason to tell him her address because he knew that one by heart.

* * *

"See you, Meia! Tell Audrey we hope she gets better soon!"

A small group of females that Meia worked with but didn't talk to, called out to her as she left the building. She stopped in her tracks at their words knowing that they were meant to be sarcastic. They had thought she had already exited the building and so their giggles erupted. To their surprise she was still standing at the door with a raised brow and a face that dared them to make another sound while she was around. The laughter stopped short and was replaced with silence. A smile crept across Meia's face and her demeanor was perfectly calm as she pushed open the door.

"Don't worry about Audrey's health; just make sure your health stays in check."

The tone was cheerful and it made the women shift uncomfortably for they knew it was a threat. Satisfied with their discomfort Meia flashed them an award winning smile and exited the building. The cold air hit her skin and in that moment she wrapped her arms around her waist and began her walk towards the bus stop.

It didn't take long for her bus to come and she found herself on the first floor of her apartment complex. Digging in her coat pocket she pulled out her only spare key and stepped into her home and was greeted with the warmth of the heater that she had left on. Meia didn't bother on turning on the light to her living room; she knew her place well enough to move about in the dark. She didn't want to waste any time, the bus ride from her job to her apartment was forty-five minutes long and that only gave her fifteen minutes to get what she needed by the time John arrived.

She flicked on her room light and dipped down on her knees to look underneath her bed to receive her overnight bag. It never occurred to her that someone was in her home, lurking in the darkness of the small apartment and now they were watching her from the bedroom door. His eyes were locked on her round backside and this raised an eyebrow from the lurker, his head tilting to the side as he watched her wiggle about trying to grasp the handle to her bag.

"Gotcha!"

She announced to no one but herself and out she slid from underneath her bed with her bag. There was a smile on her face but slowly it faded as she got the feeling that she wasn't alone. Turning her head quickly she looked over her shoulder and was relieved to see no one. That didn't stop her from getting up and closing her room door. Shaking the feeling of being watched she began to pack her bag for the week. Meia made sure to include her best sets of bra and panties and even tossed in a light peach negligee set. If she was going to be stuck for an entire week with the same guy she nearly lost her virginity to, she would enjoy every moment of it. Meia began to hum softly as she threw in her usual sleep clothes of boy shorts and tank tops, stuffing her socks at the bottom of the bag. Moving from her dresser drawer to her closet she grabbed a week's worth of outfits and shoes and began to zip her bag closed.

Stepping out of her room, she cut the light off and closed her bedroom door and darted across the hall to the bathroom to grab her essential toiletries. With everything packed, Meia was feeling pretty anxious to leave her apartment. She would of turned on her lights but she feared what she would discover. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she shook the fear from her and walked out towards the living room. She placed her hand on the doorknob and the sound of it clicking open hit her ears but her hand dropped.

"Oh, I almost forgot…"

Meia placed her bag down by her partially opened door and the little light that shone in from outside gave her just enough to make out her to the desk she kept in the living room. Bypassing her computer her hand grabbed a framed picture that was in black and white that had a younger woman smiling up at her. He didn't know he was watching her but his gaze was on her, watching as she slid her thumb across the picture in a loving manner, the way her eyes seemed to light up even in the darkness. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear him rise from off of her couch and approach her.

He allowed her to move from the desk back to the door and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Her demeanor had changed and her movement became slow while her breathing picked up. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled underneath the mask, she knew that he was there. She was hoping that he would simply let her allow her to leave and not cause her any harm.

Meia bent down slowly to pick up her bag, tucking the picture in the side pouch and she extended her hand to her door knob. There was a lump in her throat now that she knew that she was not alone. That _he_ was in her apartment and _he_ had been watching her. She could hear the soft breathing coming from him that sounded mechanical. Meia could see his face now in her mind, the masked man peering down at her. Just as she pulled on the doorknob and caused the door to open half way, it was slammed shut and an arm was right above her head, keeping it closed.

She jumped back in fear but only bumped into a solid body that was unmoving except for the rise and fall of the chest to indicate that he was indeed, a human being. Meia felt as he lowered his head just at her shoulder, she could feel his breath on her neck as he began to speak , the same voice that haunted her mind all day was now in her ear.

"You hid in the darkness but it betrayed you, for it belongs to me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Just like I promised, Chapter 4! It took me longer than I expected to write this one, because at first I didn't know how I wanted it to go. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow but probably later on in the night. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite, really motivates me!**


	6. Quake in Fear

**Summary:** Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Quake in Fear**

* * *

"_Hello…my name is Meia Williams. This is a bit hard and awkward for me...I've never been to a group…session."_

_The young girl's eyes darted around the room and took in the many faces that were surrounding her. She could read their eyes, although they harbored no hatred or disgust, she felt a spark of anger entering her as she saw the look of pity in each and every one of them._

"_You know what, I don't even know why I bothered to come." Her voice was shaking slightly and she feared they would see her cry. Snatching the coat from off of the folding chair that she had once been sitting it, she stormed away from the group and towards the door._

"_Meia wait!" The voice of her therapist entered her ears and that seem to only enrage the angry teenager more. She had trusted this woman with her deepest thoughts, her fears and hideous secrets that were supposed to be kept private. Now she wanted her to share them with this group of strangers. Meia's temper was boiling; this woman had betrayed her just like everyone else._

"_Meia!" At the sound of desperation in the woman's voice, Meia whipped her head around to stare at her. The look of rage and disgust was met with one of comfort and pity._

"_I don't want to be here." Her voice was low now but shaking none the less with pent up anger that she wanted to release but not in front of these strangers, they couldn't see how broken she was._

"_Meia…I know this is hard for you and I am so proud of you for trying. Right now you probably think I just gave you a slap in the face for bringing you here. But these women, they have gone through the exact same pain that you are going through. They know how much it hurts to be angry all the time, they know what it's like to want to escape from the darkness and grasp the light. Meia, they just want to help you and to show you, that you are not alone."_

* * *

With the warm breath tickling the back of her neck and causing a chill to creep up her spine, Meia wished in that moment that she had listened to her therapist. As his hand curled around her waist in an iron tight grip, she wished that she would have turned around and returned to that group. When she felt him pull her away from the door so that she was facing him, she truly wished that she would have stayed and let the same women who knew her pain, help her out of the darkness. Meia had left with so much anger and betrayal in her heart towards everyone that she allowed herself to be alone. She used to be content with being alone, having no one with her in her own darkness but here this man of an immense presence loomed over her and pinned her against the wall in her own darkness. It wasn't fair in her mind that this man was having the control in the darkness she claimed to be in alone. How as it that he was able to enter her darkness and take control? Rage began to fill her and she could tell that he was amused, amused at her feeble attempts to break free from his grasp. His hand had left her waist only to join his other hand that pinned her shoulders against the wall. Her feet kicked wildly and she desperately tried to move her arms but this only caused his grip on her shoulders to tighten. His brute strength was rewarded with a soft wail of pain.

As he watched her struggle against his grip he only saw a frightened young child instead of an obviously grown woman due to her…physical features. At that thought his gaze lowered from her wide cheeks and a rounded chin to more appealing areas. He could feel her body become rigid in fear as his gaze continued downward, his heated gaze lingered on her curves for the darkness in the room seem to draw them out.

"I would ask you if you like what you see, but it's obvious that you can't see anything in the dark."

Her words had more bite than she had expected them to have. They rolled off her tongue like venom dripping from the fangs of a reptile that was lunging for an attack. She was however rewarded not by any type of flesh to sink her fangs into; instead she received the feeling of his enormous frame pressing against her smaller one. It was hard for her to breathe and now that his hands were no longer holding her up, she used them to claw at his shoulders, to hopefully wean off his body. Her efforts were futile and she felt a rumble in his chest. Perhaps laughter? Her ebony eyes shot up to look into his face with the most sinister glare she could muster up but that seem to only add to his amusement.

"The light is blinding, but you are fully aware of how blinding it can be, aren't you?"

Her pointless attempt of a struggle was diminished as he spoke to her. It may have been a question but she had no answer to give him. This man who was pressing the air from her lungs, suffocating her entire being, he was seeing through her façade. Curiosity began to shine through her dark orbs and with that she lifted her gaze only to be greeted with his smoldering eyes. How was it that even in the dark, she was able to make out the colors of his penetrating gaze? As terrifying as they were, she could not help but think they were still breathtaking. The gaze held showed neither animosity nor anger towards her, simply void of emotions. Meia wanted to reach out and let her fingertips linger across his eyelids; she wanted to know if that same gaze was able to hold affection.

It was happening again, he was suffocating her ability to think straight. He was a monster, she watched him kill without any hesitation or regret. He was someone who should have been despised, for nothing good radiated off of him. But she couldn't help but feel a shimmer of respect mixed with her dread. Perhaps this feeling stemmed from the mask that covered his face. What was he hiding beneath there? Was he like her, placing a disguise on herself so that no one could see what she really was; a woman with wounds that were never fully healed? An innocent young girl who had just grown accustomed to the shapely body of a woman but never learned the difference between right and wrong?

He must have realized the intensity of her gaze held no fear but a burning emotion of curiosity. The furrowing of his brows indicated that he wondered what was going on in this woman's inner self. As he raised his hand to caress her cheek with the back of his hand, she noticed that his gaze had soften, that he was no longer seeing her, but someone else. She had the face of innocence but the hard gaze of a soul of a lost child. Bane wanted to mold her into the perfect image of loyalty. He would place her underneath his wing and do what others could not, open her up to his full exposure. His perfect puppet, the thought made a smile cross his hidden mouth and his eyes danced in amusement as he visualized her never questioning his commands or his requests. It was the innocence that he saw in her that he wanted to break. She was a struggling soul that wanted to escape the darkness, but he would not allow this.

Meia felt room being allowed between the two of them and she looked down to see he was retreating from holding her. Her hand clutched her heart as she gasped in as much as possible, heeding no mind to his observing gaze nor the crinkles that formed. Yes, he would make her into his personal puppet, he would make her see what Gotham truly was, a _cesspool that needed a cleansing. _

She was preparing to move away from him, to put some distance between the two of them. Her wrist was gripped and she was forced back against the firmness of the front of his chest. He felt so warm…Meia nearly pressed her face into him and engulfed the scent of him. Controlling herself, she jerked away from him but only to receive pressure against her slender wrist.

_"What do you want?!"_

It enraged her that he didn't even seem fazed about her tone of voice. That he just raised a brow to her near yelling tone. His free hand moved to her face and she flinched away, afraid that he was going to strike her.

_"_Do I cause you to quake in fear?" His tone held amusement and it was her turn to make her brows furrow as she tried to yank away but to no avail.

"You cause my stomach to knot up and my knees to shake and my anger to flare. So yes, you make me quake in fear. Does that amuse you?"

"Hm." He disregarded her question completely as his hand began to caress her cheek. Such soft skin underneath his bare knuckles. She was so delicate; he could easily break her in two without a second thought. Bane thought about causing her bodily harm for escaping, but he could see that would only cause her to quake for fear, he needed to gain her trust if he wanted her to become his loyal puppet.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she dropped his hand from her face and moved over to the bag she had dropped by the door. Meia watched him pick it up and her face heated up when he began to unzip it. Without thinking she ran over beside him and placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her and she felt his eyes darken as he stood there. He was waiting for her to remove her hand.

"If you enjoy the mobility you have in your arm, it would be in your best interest to remove your hand." The powerful gaze he held on her made her obey and she took a step back while the heat in her face rose as he unzipped the bag and before to sort through it.

"Ah, it seems as if you are visiting a lover."

"He's not my lover he's—"

"I care not about what this man proves to be to you. You will not be staying with him after this evening."

Meia's eyes grew wide in shock at his demand. How dare he think he could simply barge in and tell her what she could and could not do. She was a grown woman who could do as she pleased and no man had ever interfered.

"I am staying with him for this week so deranged men like you can't barge into my apartment. Who do you think—"

She was silenced by a hand closing around her throat. With wide eyes she could feel her feet being lifted off of the ground. This was the second time that he had clamped his large hand around her slender neck and this was the second time that she effortlessly clawed away at his hand with all of her strength. He must have not felt a single thing for she was digging her nails into his flesh yet he merely tilted his head to the side and watched her struggle as her face began to become pale with the lack of oxygen.

"You are causing my patience to dwindle into my anger. Your effort to cause me harm amuses me, for I can simply end your life right now if I wished to. But I am a man who honors his word and therefore, I shall break you instead."

His grip around her neck loosened and Meia found herself falling to the floor. The smallest huff came from her mouth when her round bottom connected with the wooden surface and in that moment she thanked her genetics for supplying her with a cushy landing. A coughing fit washed over her as she sat on the ground desperately trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible.

"We do not wish to have your…lover suspicious. You will rest at his home for the evening and tell him that you were able to get your locks changed sooner than you realized. He shall bring you home by noon and I will be here when you arrive. We have much to discuss when you return."

He never looked at her nor paid her any attention as she gripped her own throat and traced over the sensitive skin. As she groaned softly at the fresh bruises that were already forming, he was taking the picture she had placed in her side pouch. His fingers were brushing across the face of the woman that sat with her arms folded in front of her with a coy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her hair was curled tightly on the top of her head and two beauty marks that clung underneath her eye and above her mouth gave her photo a flawless finish. Even with the photo being in black and white, it was quite obvious the woman was highly attractive.

"What a lovely woman, you seem to have her eyes."

Meia had regained her ability to breathe properly when he began to speak. Her brows furrowed in confusion until her eyes made their way to him, seeing him hold her beloved picture. It was quite shocking how quickly she rose to her feet when just seconds ago she was gasping for air on the wood floor. Snatching the photo out of his hand, she pressed it to her chest while he gazed at her with dark eyes that seem to spark with anger.

"That's mine. M-my grandmother when she was younger…it's very dear to me and I ask that you do not touch it. Please."

The small plea was what saved her from feeling his iron clad grip for he simply nodded his head as if he understood. Meia was expecting another chokehold but she was all the while happy to know that she had not upset him enough to bring herself bodily harm.

"I know…that was very rude of me…"

Her words trailed off as she pulled the photo away from her chest to stare down at the only person who had brought her life any type of joy even if it was for a short amount of time. Staring down at her grandmother's photo she could hear her voice echoing around her.

_"__Tell me why you are giving this man an attempt at an apology? Have you forgotten that HE is the one in YOUR home?"_

Meia shook her head slightly to herself. Her grandmother was right, what was she doing trying to explain herself to this masked man who had barged into her life and tried to control it. He wasn't her father…but perhaps that's why she allowed it. It wasn't her father telling her what to do…trying to coax her to play his "game". It was this man, the one called 'Bane' that was in her living room, telling her what she would and would not do. Somewhere in the back of Meia's mind , she had a small voice telling her that maybe…just maybe she could enjoy his presence, that maybe he would take her under his wing…

The sound of a loud banging on her door shut the voice up in her head. Her eyes locked on the door and then without evening thinking, they shot back to Bane as if looking for confirmation that it was okay for her to open her own door, that it was okay for her to leave her own home. This was not overlooked by Bane and she was rewarded with a smile that she could not see but one she could feel. She had his approval; he was satisfied with her actions. The small voice in the back of her head was cheerful while the rest of herself was unaware of the feeling of appreciation that was slowly trickling inside of her.

He had already planted a seed inside of her without knowing. As he stepped back into the shadows, he watched as she opened the door with a smile and a cheerful hello. Silently he watched as she picked up her bag from the floor and he listened as that seed of approval began to sprout.

"John! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem, I just got here about a few minutes ago, I figured you were carrying the world."

"Very funny. Here, take my bag Mr. Officer."

As she tossed her bag to him and began to walk out, she only looked back once to the spot where Bane was lurking in the shadows. She could feel his gaze on her, waiting for her to do what she was told and while the little voice in the back of her head was cheering her own, the feeling of dread still had her stomach in knots. Meia stood there right outside of her apartment with the door partially open and stared out as she battled with the inner turmoil inside. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see kind and worried eyes staring into her own eyes that were filled with practiced calmness.

"Hey…you alright?" John asked with so much sincerity that Meia nearly cringed at the fact that the next words out of her mouth would be lies. She wasn't alright, she wanted to slip into his arms and tell him how frightened she was, that she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but in Gotham, anywhere that didn't include that masked man's smoldering gaze. But all Meia did was lick her lips and let a smile across her face as she pulled the door closed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey listen I will only have to stay the night, the locksmith scheduled me in for tomorrow…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so late today, I've been sick and today the stomach flu was kicking my** **arse. I apologize for ANY grammar errors or typos, for I feel as if this chapter is just not up to par at all. The next chapter will be where the fun really begins so I look forward to sharing that with you all! Please review and tell me what you think, I'm very glad to see that people are enjoying reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	7. A Reward

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Side Note**_**: **_I have received a question that I need to address. In the beginning of the "Hid in the Darkness" chapter, Meia is speaking to her grandmother. This brought confusion due to the fact that Meia's grandmother is deceased. Please keep in mind that anything in italics at the beginning is either a flashback or a dream. I hinted that Meia was dreaming by adding the_ "one person who watched over her tender soul and hurting heart"_, so that would raise a flag showing that her grandmother was like her guardian angel. Meia dreamt her conversation with her grandmother though due to the trauma she just endured with Bane, she believes it were to be real. Hope that clears things up!

_**A Reward**_

* * *

Meia had enjoyed her evening with John. He always seemed to make things better even when she knew that she couldn't confide in him about what was going on in her day to day life recently. John was trying his hardest to make Meia feel safe and comfortable in his home but that never stopped Meia from looking over her shoulder when he wasn't paying her any attention. It didn't stop her from thinking about the man she had left back in her apartment. She didn't want to give John the wrong impression of her thinking that he was boring her so she plastered on her award winning smile and went along with everything he wanted to do. That's what she always did, went along with whatever anyone wanted to do. She loved to please others, to see that look of satisfaction in their eyes, to know that she was doing something right.

It amazed John at how well Meia was cooperating; perhaps that was why he was drawn to her. The fact that she went out of her way that night to make his favorite meal and dessert had shocked him. She had cleaned his kitchen with expertise and even made him a plate for later. He had fantasized many times about having a woman like Meia. She was smart, funny and she had all the qualities of a perfect housewife. Something about a woman who didn't only know how to take care of a house, but always had a hidden strength had always attracted John. He didn't know that all of Meia's tendencies stemmed from years of emotional and physical abuse. Not once while she massaged his shoulders did he think that she had been a victim of trauma.

Meia didn't mind doing these things for John; in fact she never minded doing anything for her friends. At times she found herself saying that she did it only to make them happy, to make them like her. But she would catch herself and realize that they were _not_ her father, they would not hurt her if she didn't do as they asked. They were her friends, they truly cared about _her_, and it had taken her years to realize this. Even so, Meia always had that tiny voice in the back of her head that egged her on, that drove her to please her friends. She tried to ignore the voice as much as possible but as she laid down that night in the same bed as her old college love interest, it began whispering to her that she could please him more. He deserved it; he was treating her so nicely. He had opened his home to her and all she did to repay him was a lousy meal? _No! He deserves better! Show him how much you really appreciate him, show him!_ The voice badgered Meia throughout the night and as hard as she tried to close it out by clamping her eyes shut tightly, it never faded.

When she awoke the next morning, she had small bags underneath her eyes. No sleep came to her for she was busy fighting the urge to pleasure John in a way that would deem her as filthy. All through the night she could only hear the small voice and as she lay there in the bed with her eyes looking up at the ceiling as the sun peeked through the window, she couldn't help but wonder if the constant struggle of fighting her inner self was worth it.

John was exiting the bathroom; he was fully dressed and tossing his jacket onto his arms. He looked over at her and he raised a brow. It wasn't like Meia to just lie about in bed during the morning.

"Hey, you alright?"

Her head turned to the other side to look up at him. The smallest smile graced her lips while she nodded her head and that seem to ease his worries. Slowly she sat up in the bed, the covers draped lazily about her lower body. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam about the skin that was offered to his gaze. She opted to wear nothing but a tank top and her underwear to bed. He was glad she was so comfortable around him, but sometimes he felt tempted just to run his hand across her skin...he could remember how soft her skin was he first held her in his arms years ago and as she tossed back the covers and stood to do her morning stretch, he silently cursed himself for breaking her heart and rejecting her proposal for a relationship. At times he wished he could tell her exactly how he felt about her even after his refusal to be with her. If it bothered her, she never showed it and he never wanted to remind her about the rejection he gave her.

Meia never forgot how John rejected her. She was reminded by it every time she saw his face. Anger boiled inside of her but she had years of practicing how to smile through anything, how to put on a calm face. She never forgave him and the little voice inside of her head told her to cut him off, that he was just like her father; he only wanted to cause her harm while at the same time telling her that she deserved it, that she could have done better.

Walking by him and straight into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and went to the bag she had left in there last night. Digging through it she pulled out her toiletries and underclothes for the day. She stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. She adjusted the settings to make the water nearly scalding hot. Meia always took these types of showers when she needed to clear her mind. Her eyes closed as she let the water run over her flesh. As she began to lather her body she couldn't help but be reminded of the masked man that had visited her last night. What did he want with her? Was he planning to kill her? It didn't matter to Meia; she knew as long as she did what he asked, that he would not harm her. _That's right, he won't hurt you like the rest Meia…you just have to show him that you want to please him. He won't hurt you._ The sound of the small voice in her head made her scrub her skin profusely, as if she was seeing dirt that was not there, but it was always there to her. She could see her father's marks still embedded into her flesh. His scent was always in her skin and so she began to cry soft tears as she began to scrub her skin raw, until her skin was aching from the mere touch and the water caused her to shudder in mild pain.

* * *

John had left by the time Meia stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her usual casual attire of faded denim jeans and a buttoned blouse that stopped right above her navel. With her bag packed and her feet in her comfortable sneakers, she began the walk to her own apartment complex. She could have caught the bus back but she thought it was best to walk. The wind was blowing but not harsh enough to make her shiver so she was able to focus more on the thoughts circulating her mind than trying to hug her body warm. As she walked down the street, the feeling of dread danced at the pit of her stomach. Was he really going to be there waiting for her? Perhaps he would simply forget her and go about his business, whatever that was. But she knew that deep down; he would be there in her small apartment where his enormous presence made the place even tinier. As Meia walked down the side of the street she noticed that along with her dread was the creeping feeling of anticipation. She wanted to see this man, she hoped that he was there waiting for her. She pictured him sitting in the middle of her couch with his arms outstretched over the back of the chair and his head back. Perhaps his eyes would be closed to show that he was patiently waiting her arrival or possibly they would be on the clock that was on the wall, counting down the minutes she had left before it was noon.

The thought of being late frightened Meia and her strides picked up quickly, she didn't understand why at the moment but that little voice in the back of her head was telling her that she did not want to displease him, that same little voice was growing bigger and bigger these days. With her quickened pace it didn't take her as long as she thought it would to make it her apartment complex and with her place on the first floor, she placed her key into her lock with exactly two minutes to spare. Her head was lowered as she stepped inside of the warmth of her apartment. She didn't have to look up to know that he was there, she could hear is hollow breathing echoing throughout the apartment.

"Ah, you have arrived."

His voice penetrated the silence that she had been savoring and she quickly shut the door behind her, locking it out of habit. The last thing she wanted was a neighbor to walk by and spot the ghastly looking man on her couch. He was sitting just as she had pictured him on her walk home, his legs were parted wide and he took on the relax appearance as he laid his head back against the couch. He only lifted it when he noticed that she had not moved from her place by the door. A smile formed across his lips, one she could not see but she could tell that he was amused by her fear. He rose with a satisfied grunt as if he had just awakened from a peaceful nap and strode over casually to her. Her breath was caught in her throat and she could feel her palms becoming clammy. Meia slipped her tongue across her lips, they had become so dry in just that moment and she wanted to drop her gaze but he wouldn't let her. He gripped her chin but not in his usual rough manner, it was a gentle touch that made her eyes shoot up to look into his gaze. He could see her confusion, the mixed emotions she was feeling. There was hatred for the control he had over her yet the smallest glint of glee that he _needed_ her.

"You listened to me…I think you deserve a reward."

This made Meia's eyebrows shoot up with a surprised look though her eyes began to narrow in suspicion. What could this man possibly reward her with? A slap to the face? Nevertheless she was curious…she had never gotten a reward for listening, just a few for doing her job and succeeding in her line of work. She parted her lips to talk but nothing came out, clearing her throat she found her voice though it was softer than she would have liked it to be.

"And what exactly can _you_ reward me with?"

A small noise escapes his lips, one that she concludes as a laugh. He found her amusing, she didn't know if it angered her more that she could make him laugh or the fact that she enjoyed getting him to do so. Inwardly she cursed herself for having these strange emotions running through her.

"I take it that you are woman that has not seen the finer things in life, Meia. Your good behavior deserves to be rewarded with a taste of luxury."

If he didn't have her full attention before he did now as he watched those ebony orbs spark with curiosity. She wanted to know what he was talking about, no man had ever given her anything and this was new to her. Was it a gift? Perhaps it was some type of jewelry, even though she rarely wore any except for the string of pearls that she inherited from her grandmother but she never had the proper chance to wear them. Her thoughts lingered in her mind as he let go of her chin and stepped back, instinctively she stepped forward which drew a chuckle from him. She was already becoming attached to him and she was not fully aware of the situation that was unfolding. Meia ignored his soft chuckle, chalking it up to the fact that he had not told her what exactly he had gotten her.

"A taste?"

"Yes, my little Meia. A taste of luxury."

Bane watched as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity. She was trying not to be rude or show any signs of impatience, she wanted to keep him pleased with her. The deep crinkles in the side of his eyes gave her the indication that he was smiling, but she did not try to figure out what about. She had no clue how she was reacting to him for she didn't know how else to react. This man was going to reward her with a gift, not just any gift but one of luxury and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement. Her eyes watched him as placed a hand around her shoulders, engulfing him underneath his arm. She didn't fight the urge to lay her head on his side and take in his scent. It wasn't what she was expecting, she thought she would smell the sewer on his body but instead he had the scent of a freshly bathed man with a hint of musk. It was intoxicating to her senses and she slowly found herself closing her eyes until the rumble of her chest snapped her out of her daze. It was the same feeling as before, her brain was being smothered and she was losing all sense of logic.

"I fear that I am not the taste I was speaking of, Ms. Williams. Come, we have much to prepare for."

* * *

"Is she the one? My beloved I didn't expect her to be so breathtaking."

Meia had been left alone for quite a few minutes in a large corridor of a grand home. While others may have dropped their jaws in awe, Meia was never the one to gawk at the rich like they were unknown species. She never had the opportunity to have the finer things in life and where she thought it would lovely accommodations, she never felt the urge to grasp these things. The simple life was stressful enough for her, why engage in the life of riches when she could barely survive in the life of mediocrity? This being said, she still could not help but let her fingers brush against the beautiful flowers that were placed perfectly in the middle of a round table that was seen when entering the large home.

The sound of a female voice that was heavily accented made her look up to where it was coming from. She knew she had heard it before but she couldn't place the voice with the face until she saw the woman approaching her with such elegance and a gracious smile that Meia found herself smiling back. Behind her walked Bane with his slow yet deliberate steps, his eyes were trained on Meia who looked up at him once before diverting her gaze to the slender woman who was now standing in front of her.

As Talia stood there and observed Meia, she did the same to her. She took in her dark hair that she had pulled from her face and the glint of approval yet softness in her eyes that made Meia relax around her. She seemed friendly…at least in Meia's opinion. So why did she know a brute like Bane? The question must have been all over Meia's face for Talia's smile widened slightly as she extended her hand back towards Bane who was now directly behind her.

"Bane is my dearest friend and I think of him as my protector. I know that it may be an unusual combination, but friendships blossom in the strangest ways, don't you agree?"

Meia never thought of it that way but now that Talia mentioned it, it was true that the oddest combination made the best of friends so she nodded her head in complete agreement.

"I never really thought of it from that point of view."

"Many do not, but our closest friends are always the oddest ones. My, you must think I have no proper home training or manners. I call you breathtaking and don't even ask you of your name."

"Meia, Meia Williams."

"Meia…what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am known by Miranda Tate here in Gotham…but my close friends call me Talia…I would like for you to do the same."

Meia was taken aback by her request since she just met this woman. Why would she request for her to call her by a personal name that only few called her? She wasn't one to hold back from her questions, and so she opened her mouth to voice her concern but she was stopped by the woman with the thick accent.

"I ask that you do this, because I have the strong feeling that we will become close friends, Meia."

Meia simply nodded to this and gave her a warm smile that Talia happily returned. Her eyes only went to Bane for a moment as if to say _this is my reward, making a female friend?_ He merely chuckled at her gaze and placed his large hand on the shoulder of Talia's with such gentleness that Meia had to blink twice to make sure the same man standing there was the same one who had choked the breath out of her and left her neck bruised. That thought made her hand trail up to her visible neck, she had forgotten about the marks there and she began to wonder as her fingertips caressed the bruised skin, if John had noticed it the night before and if he did, why hadn't he asked her about it?

"Perhaps you should show her what you have for her, my dear."

"Of course, come Meia. Let me show you something that I assure you that you will adore."

Meia couldn't do more than nod her head at the moment when Talia turned her attention back to her. She was becoming absorbed in her emotions as she clutched softly at her neck where the bruises resided. Tears were forming in her eyes yet not from the pain of the welts but from the pain of thinking that she will never have anyone that will not harm her, that everywhere she went someone would want to cause her some sort of pain, it was something she would have to accept.

"My beloved you have already caused bodily harm to my guest? Where are your manners?" Talia chided Bane as she took ahold of Meia's arm and lowered it from her neck so she could get a closer look at the bruises he had given to her. He said nothing to this comment as he stood back and watched. Talia turned her head to give him a coy grin that only he could see as if they were sharing a secret.

"You always did have a rough way of handling things. Come Meia, let us leave him here while we freshen you up."

Without waiting for a reply from Meia, Talia took a hold of her hand and gave her it a tight squeeze of understanding as she led her to the staircases of the grand home.

"I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful but what exactly am I getting freshened up for?"

"Oh, didn't my beloved tell you? You are going to a ball, isn't that every woman's dream as a child? To be the Belle of the ball and where the best clothing that money can buy and waltz the evening away with their prince charming?"

"Bane…is supposed to be my prince charming?" Meia said in such a bewildered voice that Talia couldn't help but toss her head back let a heartfelt laugh escape her mouth. As they reached the top of the steps Talia turned her body to face Meia and she took her all in. She observed that this woman had curves in the right places and a body to turn heads. She saw that her face was round and shone with innocence, something she knew that would not last long; she was a beautiful woman who had unfortunately encountered the Devil.

"No darling, he is not your prince, think of him as your Beast instead."

* * *

"_My…don't you look gorgeous…ah this reminds me of the night I met your grandfather. He was such a handsome man and I was a young woman looking for a good time. My father was holding a banquet and your grandfather was there. He used to say that he felt my beautiful presence before he saw my angelic face."_

Meia was standing in front of the mirror observing herself while her grandmother told the same story she loved to hear since she was ten. A smile broke out across her lips as she stared at herself in front of the mirror. Meia was adorned in a floor length ball gown that was sleeveless yet the top was decorated beautifully in diamond rhinestones. The top of the dress reminded her of a corset the way it dipped between the valleys of her breasts and hugged her waist tightly while the bottom of the gown flowed out yet it clung to her frame just enough to show her curves and to highlight her round backside. On her bare arms she had a shawl that hang loosely against her caramel skin. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her grandmother sitting on the edge of the bed that was in the room that Talia had declared as Meia's. She was about to open her mouth and speak when her eyes darted over the doorway that had just been filled with a large frame of a man and the image of her grandmother disappeared from her view.

The smile on her face quickly faded as she turned around to see him walking towards her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe properly as he now loomed over her, his massive size making her look smaller than she truly was. She stood still as his eyes roamed about her body taking in each aspect of frame. She expected to see lust but instead she saw appreciation and was rewarded a nod of his head that made her smile for a reason she couldn't understand.

"You look lovely, Ms. Williams. Though with your hair drawn back from your face, your neck looks bare."

The smile she had faltered for a moment but she did not hesitate to turn around, curious as to what he was doing. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, preparing herself for roaming hands or a blow to the back of the head. She received neither and instead she felt the light tickle of coolness against her skin. Curiosity consumed her and she opened her eyes to see his reflection in the mirror behind hers. Her gaze lowered when she caught something glistening around her neck. There laid a chandelier necklace bestowed in diamonds. She was speechless as her hands ran across the luxurious jewelry. His arms rested on her shoulders as he turned her around to face him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her voice was so soft, she was almost afraid of what his response would be. He demanded her to come home and now he was rewarding her with diamonds and luxury attire that was fit for a queen. Meia was confused and she wanted answers, even though the small voice in the back of her head told her that it didn't matter, he was treating her well just because she listened...as long as she listened.

Bane grew tired of watching her speak to herself inwardly and he wanted all of her attention focused on him. He pressed his thumb against the front of her chin and curled his index finger underneath so that he lifted her head. Her ebony eyes looked into his and she felt her heart flutter in anticipation and fear. His face was close to her own, she could feel his warm breath tickling against the flesh of her lips and in that moment she wondered what his lips were like underneath that mask that he hid behind.

"I admire having my woman at her best when she is about to be sent out to acquire knowledge for me. I do not tolerate incompetence nor do I appreciate a woman that is lacking in appearance. Therefore, you shall be clothed in the finest attire when you are in the public eye."

Everything that left his mouth after 'my woman' did not register with Meia. She was stuck on those two words. First anger filled her body and made her shiver. How dare he think he could claim her as if she was a simple prostitute that he picked up off the street and cleaned up so that he could call her his whore. She belonged to no one and she preferred to keep it that way. So why was that small voice in the back of her head telling her she should be happy, that she had pleased him enough already that he thought of her as his and only his? Why was it that while she shook with anger her eyes were filled with excitement?

Bane could see the inner turmoil inside of her, she was fighting herself. He watched her intently as she struggled with herself. She paid him no mind as if he was not even in the same room with her. He let her mull over his words even though he knew the two she was focused on. The seed was sprouting quicker than he expected, perhaps he should look into her records…perhaps something in there would lead him to understand why she craved for approval. No matter the reason, he would use it to his advantage as he molded her into his perfect doll.

"Have you nothing to say to me?"

The sound of his voice drew Meia out of her train of thought and she realized that she had left him standing there talking to himself. She couldn't pick up on any annoyance in his voice but more of a mock amusement that caused her face to flush in embarrassment.

"I'm not yours."

His brow rose at her words and she could see the clouds of angers forming in his eyes. She was disagreeing with him, being difficult against her better judgment of staying silent and simply nodding her head. But she couldn't no matter how much the voice was screaming at her to behave; she couldn't stand here and let this man control her.

"Hm." It was all he said before he stepped back to take her entire frame into his eyes. She stood still as she watched him move from in front of her only to circle her slowly. Meia's hands bawled up into fists as she waited for a blow to come.

"Now is not the time to fear, Meia. You look far too delectable to damage this evening." He was now behind her, his breath on tickling the back of her neck as his hands slowly caressed her shoulders, causing her shawl to fall from them. His grip tightened on her bare skin until he received a soft cry of pain from her lips.

"When you return, I will make it perfectly clear to you that you _belong to me_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know I said the fun will begin in this chapter. I lied, it's the next one! I'm pretty happy how this chapter turned out and I hope that you all will be too! Review please, you guys have NO idea how much your reviews meant to me! I hope I'm doing a good job with Bane, I want him to be soft at times to make Meia open up to him a bit and feel comfortable but I don't want him to lose his ruthlessness.**


	8. You are a Moth

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**WARNING: **_Suggestive content is featured in this chapter._

**You are a Moth**

* * *

"_You belong to me."_

Those were the only words that Meia kept hearing as she arrived at the ball. Talia had given her a mask to place over her face and explained that it was a masquerade charity ball. Meia didn't mind this at all but what she did mind was Talia and Bane drilling her constantly on what her sole goal was at the party; watch Bruce Wayne.

At first, she didn't understand why they were so interested in the billionaire playboy that had dropped off the face of the earth and neither cared to explain to her at the moment. She pieced together the fact that maybe they knew he was the Batman. How Meia knew was simply through common sense, or at least she thought so. The Batman disappeared the same exact day that Bruce Wayne secluded himself from the outside world and now that Talia knew that he would be making an appearance at her ball, it seem obvious to Meia that Batman must be making a grand entrance as well.

But no matter, Meia did what she was told. She danced the night away with a gentleman while keeping a close watch on Mr. Wayne. When she first entered the aristocratic room, she felt out of place. It wasn't until Talia whispered in her ear that the rich could smell fear that she straightened herself and placed that award winning smile onto her face. Mei thought it was odd for Talia to be the one to tell her that since the woman seem to be swimming in money. Her smile seems to work perfectly because it took no time for her to be scooped up and away from Talia and onto the ballroom floor. Meia may have not been the type to waltz but she was a natural who went along gracefully with the flow of the classical music that was blaring into her ears.

She made herself comfortable on the aristocratic man's shoulder which gave him the wrong idea and he moved his hand lowered to rest just above her round buttocks. Inwardly she rolled her eyes but she stayed focused on her 'target' that's what Bane had call him with an amused glint in his eyes. He had cut in to take away a woman that Meia could of sworn she knew from somewhere but she didn't rack her brain trying to figure out from where or who she was.

Although Meia was watching Mr. Wayne with close eyes, she knew that she was the one that was being watched. She could feel Talia's gaze on her even as the woman was on the opposite side of the room and mingling with guests. The woman proved to be quite…unique in Meia's opinion. Perhaps Talia was someone who could teach her how to be just as devious as she was. Meia was no fool; she noticed that Talia's kind gaze was just like her own; practiced. But Talia's was hardened with something that Meia could not understand. She wondered what Talia's story was, everyone had one and if a woman with such a practiced gaze that harbored such a cold feeling underneath, her story had to be one of pain.

_You don't need to be thinking about Talia watching you or her life! You need to be thinking about keeping a close eye out on Mr. Wayne like Bane told you to do! _Meia's brows furrowed from two things: the voice that was growing louder by the second and the hand she felt boldly place itself on her ass.

The hand gestured annoyed her the most and she pulled her head away from the man's shoulder to look up at him. He had a conniving smile and his scent was of overwhelming expensive cologne and the slight hint of onions. She showed no sign of annoyance just the same smile she had plastered on her face all night.

"I'm sorry darling, I didn't catch your name." Her voice slipped from her mouth like dripping honey and she saw the man's eyes dance with lust. He disgusted her and something about his gaze made her mind flash a picture of her father in front of her eyes.

"Daggett. John Daggett and what's your name beautiful?" His breath smelled as if he had not brushed his teeth since yesterday and it took Meia a moment to catch her breath though she made it act as if she was so fascinated by who he was.

"The John Daggett? Well well well, I don't know about beautiful…but I do think I'm quite lucky tonight." Her sultry tone continued as she looked over his shoulder and caught her sights on the female who dancing with Wayne that noticed her. She didn't mind that the woman was looking at her but she could feel the woman's gaze burning into her as if she knew who she was and why she was there.

"I think I'm the lucky one here." Meia's gaze broke away from the mystery woman to look back at Daggett. Just as she was going to ask him why he was so lucky, he answered by gripping her ass once more this time squeezing it tightly.

He was pushing her nerves now for her grip around his neck tightened slowly as she thought about snapping his neck right then and there for touching her like she was a piece of property. Her dark thoughts were brought to a standstill when a familiar accented voice spoke up.

"Mr. Daggett, I see that you have my dear friend."

She felt a hand place itself on the small of her back and then rest on top of the man's hand that was gripping her bum rather tightly. Her eyes were focused on Daggett as she watched his face become etched with pain, indicating to her that Talia was squeezing his fingers together.

"I am pleased to see that you are fascinated with her assets like every other lustful man she has encountered but let me assure you that she is not available for one of your late night rendezvous nor is she one of your common whores that you can win over by the flashing of your profits. And I am quite sure that you do not wish to upset Ms. Williams for that will lead to her significant other to become enraged. So, please allow me to steal my dear friend away from you, for the rest of the evening."

Talia released his hand which he instantly nursed softly in the other as she took Meia by the arm and led her away. Meia was still in shock at how elegantly Talia had spoken to the man while breaking his spirit and tearing apart his ego. She caught Meia's stunned gaze and gave her a coy smile.

"There is never a need for rudeness, even when the person you are speaking to deserves to suffer. Now go, follow Mr. Wayne outside and come back to me once he has driven off."

Meia simply nodded her head in acceptance to what Talia just told her and her eyes darted about to see Mr. Wayne walking out slowly on his cane. As she walked out she could feel eyes on her and when she walked passed she could feel the same eyes glued to her backside but she had no time to snap at others or to feel uncomfortable as she watched Mr. Wayne look flabbergasted as a the valet explained that Bruce Wayne's wife had taken the car home. Was standing at the side as this unfolded and she couldn't help but let a giggle slip out of her mouth. She waited around for only a few brief minutes as Mr. Wayne slid into a backseat of a car, she figured it was one of his many hired servants picking him up. She stayed long enough to see the car pull off and continue straight before she turned on her heels to enter the building once more and tell Talia that Mr. Wayne had departed after the unfortunate event of having his car stolen.

"Meia?"

In response to hearing her voice she turned around to see John Blake standing there with a look of shock on his face. He never expected to see her in a place like this and it was obvious from the look on his face that she knew that was exactly what he was thinking. Slipping away from the watching eyes of the people outside she made her way to John and lifted up the mask on her face so that he could see that it really was her.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked with a curious yet amused look on her face, she knew what he was going to say before the words even left his lips.

"I would recognize that walk anywhere." A grin crossed her face that caused her dimples show and she could see that he was debating about asking her something.

"John, you've never been good with keeping your mouth shut. Just ask."

"You wanna…ditch this place and I dunno, grab a burger or something? I feel stupid asking you that when you are all dolled up and—"

"Sounds great, let's go! We should order out and eat back at your place."

The look of relief washed over his face at her response and he gave her his arm so that she could loop her arm through his. In that exact moment she had forgotten everything that she was doing, the fact she was supposed to return to Talia. That she was supposed to leave the party with no one else but Talia for that is what Bane commanded. But in that moment, she didn't care about pleasing Bane, she simply cared about pleasing herself for a change.

* * *

Meia had been kissed before numerous times in her life and each time she felt nothing from it. As she laid naked in the arms of her old college lover with his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, she realized that he was no different. It wasn't supposed to go this far, she never let things heat up so quickly between any man. The most Meia did was share a lip session with someone but she found herself feeling the softness of his sheets on her bare skin while his bare chest was pressed against her ample breasts.

He merely broke their lips to let his own trail down her collar bone, she couldn't help but let out a satisfied gasp of pleasure that only egged him onward. He nipped at her flesh as he pressed his arousal against her heated feminine. Meia had only been in this position once in her life and there was always a pause before it went any further. Tonight there was no pause and her body became still and tensed.

"Relax…"

That's what he had said from the moment he let her down to the moment that her dress had dropped to the floor around her ankles with her panties following right behind it. How was she to relax when she felt his thickness twitch against her anticipating ache? While she feared that she didn't want this, her body told her other wise and she had no control on how her body reacted to him as he trailed his hand down her toned stomach, leaving soft caresses that made her body shiver in pleasure.

He let his mouth trail back to her jaw and he showered her in soft kisses that was rewarded with a soft moan.

"I shouldn't be doing this…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and it didn't sound like a protest for him to stop but as he placed his lips against her own and kissed her with such intensity that left her shivered, he still asked with his lips pressed against her own if he should stop.

All Meia could do was shake her head, her voice lost now. With that he slowly rose himself off of her body just enough so that he could cradle her breasts into his hand while his thumb s drew across her sensitive nipples. Meia groaned softly and her head was tossed back in pleasure, her dark hair falling down her back as she bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide the pleasure his hands were giving her.

As she laid on her back while he loomed over her, he explored every inch of her body with his mouth. He ran his fingers across her stomach numerous times and coming close to her now wet and aching heat. When she thought he was going to plunge himself inside of her, he lifted himself off of her body completely. A whimper had left her lips without her knowledge and she looked up at him with a confused gaze.

"Be right back." He said while giving her a wicked grin and what else could she do but wait anxiously for his return. When he returned she raised a brow at the glass full of ice he brought with him and watched as he put it right on the nightstand beside the bed. He took one ice cube from the cup and let it hover across her body, the melting liquid dripping softly onto her skin. Meia shivered. The ice was so cold that it nearly burned delicate skin. Her nails dug into the sheets of his bed when it finally connected with her skin starting at her neck and down the valley of breasts and landing on her now perky nipples. No area on her body was spared with his ice cubes and when she thought it was over he used the last piece to place it right on her sensitive nub. Meia jumped in shock as the tingling sensation of coolness met with her radiating heat. Her mouth was opened but no sound came out. It didn't take long for it to become full with the same cube that was placed against her heated box. While she suckled on the ice cube she felt his fingers part her warm folds and his fingers plunged into her. Her wall instinctively tightened around him. He continuously pulled the ice from her mouth to replace it with his warm tongue while his fingers continued to explore. His actions didn't cease until she was writhing underneath him, her moans turning into soft screams of pleasure as she reached her first peak.

Through her pants he kissed her lips softly. She could feel his member press against her folds, begging for entry.

"You ever done this before?"

"Once. A long time ago." Meia didn't want to think about the moment that she had truly lost her 'innocence', not now. To keep her mind from running away from her she gave him a playful glare and a soft shove of the shoulder.

"Be gentle!"

He couldn't help but chuckle and place one more kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Meia got lost in the kiss that he deepened and she paid no mind that he was slowly gliding into her tightness until she felt a sharp pain that made her body stiffen. "Stop."

Immediately John went still and he removed his lips from hers to place a soft trail of them down her neck.

"It's okay, I will get it all in and then it will be all over."

* * *

Meia couldn't go through with it. His words had triggered the image of her father in her mind. He would always tell her that it was okay. She had always told him to stop and he would never listen, he would continue to pounce on her like fresh meat. She couldn't remember what happened after that, it was a blur to her but she was certain that she left her old college lover standing there bewildered and confused.

Her heart was aching so terribly that she found herself gripping at her chest as she held back the sobs that were trying to escape from her. She was on bus on her way to her apartment and although there was hardly a soul in sight, she was in public and she refused to let anyone see her fall apart.

When she reached her apartment, she fumbled to find her key through blurring vision. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat and she knew that she was going to hurl from the wave of nausea she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she stood there, fumbling for her key, her front door opened and halted all of her movements. She lifted her head up to see that was behind the door but she was only greeted with a hand that shot out and grasped her wrist in such a painful manner that she yelped in pain before she was yanked into the home with force.

Instantly she was emerged in darkness while her body was slammed against the hard wall of her building. A soft groan of pain left her mouth as her body was allowed to slide down to the floor. Her hand found the back of her head and she rubbed the sore area. The bile that was in her throat was swallowed for it made room for the fear that had now consumed her body. Her eyes tried to look up to see who was standing in front of her, who her attacker was but the hollow breathing that filled the room answered her own question.

The sound of a lighter being flickered on entered her ears and she was greeted a second later with mesmerizing light of the fire that was in front of her. It flickered so beautifully in the dark and she had the urge to reach out and let her finger tips touch the flames, aware that she would be burned if she did so.

Her eyes had been so focused on the flame that she didn't notice the face behind it until he peered closer. A startled gasp left her mouth as she saw his masked face staring directly at her. The light from the flame highlighted certain parts of his face and left the rest in the shadows, giving him the most frightening appearance. The tubes of his masks were glinting in the light and his eyes danced with a burning fury that she could not bear to look at him. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly while she buried her face into knees and began to sob, her shoulders visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Bane watched her with eyes full of rage and nothing else. When Talia returned home without Meia with her, he could feel his anger rise. She had defied him but what had made his anger boil over was the fact she had left with another male when he had told her prior that evening that _she belonged to him_. He meant every word he said, she was his and no one else's now, no one would be allowed to touch her except for his hands.

"I knew that you would return to me." His voice was hauntingly calm and it made Meia raise her head slowly to look up at him. Her face was covered in tears and her eyes searched his, trying to find a sign that he was no longer angry but the same seething rage was there and she let out a soft whimper.

"You are the moth and I….I am the flame." Meia didn't open her mouth to say anything as his eyes moved away from the flickering flame in front of them to her face. She was bare skinned with no make-up on her face nor did she wear any to cover the marks on her necks and to that he gave a chuckle that made Meia cringe.

"I cause you pain and yet you make no attempts to hide it. You wear my marks with pride. Did you, let him see your marks while you lay naked underneath him?" His words made her heart ache with guilt and she felt ashamed as she tried to look down once more but he had brought flickering light to her arm and placed it there. Meia jumped slightly in pain as the fire left a burn mark against her skin.

"I loathe repeating myself. Answer the question." Her lips parted but no words escaped and she shut it closed. She didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing she could truly say to such a statement without feeling like any response was wrong.

He didn't give her long to respond before he flickered out the light and let his hand coil around her hair. Meia was raised up from the ground by her hair with her legs kicking frantically in the air as she yelled out in pain. The light had returned now as he held it in his free hand. Slowly he brought the flame towards her chest. Meia's eyes grew wide in fear and she attempted to pound at his chest with her fist but to no avail as the flame drew closer to her.

"I shall show you why you are mine, Meia."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so…I don't know what made me write this chapter tonight. But here it is and it would have been longer but I really like leaving the "omgosh what's gonna happen next" feeling in everyone. Thank you so much for the favorites, reviews and follows! Feel free to share what you think is going to happen next! Oh and I apologize for any typos, for I know there will be a few, it's late and I'm pretty tired.**


	9. Initiation Process

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Initiation Process**

* * *

As she hung in the air struggling and fighting him with her feeble attempts, he couldn't help but observe the true look of terror on her face. Her eyes were clutched shut while her brows furrowed deeply as the rest of her face scrunched up in fear. As he stood there holding her, he noticed that she was reliving and old memory. Her demeanor had drastically changed from a woman to a fragile and innocent child who needed protection from the monster she was fighting. Bane knew that he could not be the one that she was fighting in her mind, the one she saw in her nightmares. There was someone before him that had caused her great harm, someone she feared more than him.

While he felt a wave of pity slip through him, the feeling of accomplishment was far greater. His eyes crinkled in the corners as a smile slowly crossed his lips. He was a step closer to breaking her. He would be the opposite of this demon she was facing, he would show her the attention and care that she had never experienced as a child. He would make her fully depend on him mentally; physically would come later. With this new revelation his grip on her hair slowly loosened until he was gently placing her back on her feet. He moved away from the now shaking girl so that he could flip on the light. The sudden burst of light made her scrunch her eyes closed and he even let out a grunt of dissatisfaction.

Meia slowly turned her head to face the overly muscular man but to her surprise he was scooping her up into his arms. She cringed away from his touch but he seemed to pay no mind to this as he walked out of her living room and straight towards the bathroom. Her heart gave a hard thump against her ribcage as she let out a gasp of fear that was responded to by the rumbling of his chest. Meia tilted her head up so that she could look at the man who was carrying her.

"I have no interest in raping you, my little moth…you have suffered enough."

His words shocked her and though he did not look down at her he could tell in her actions. Slowly she leaned against his solid build just as he stepped foot into her small yet cozy bathroom. Gently he placed her on the counter top and turned his back towards her as he hunched down in front of her tub and began to run the water. Her eyes watched as his hand tested the running water, letting it get a certain temperature before plugging up the bathtub. When he turned around, Meia finally took in the rest of his body to see that he was wearing an all-black shirt that outlined each muscle in his upper torso while his lower torso was adorned in military styled pants and combat boots. He must have been watching her as she watched him for when she looked up at his face he was staring back at her with waiting eyes. Meia gave him a confused look, unsure to what he wanted.

He didn't speak instead he just made a silent grunt from the back of his throat as he approached her. Instinctively she began to scoot back on the sink but the grip he placed on her arm stopped her movements. So Meia sat there silently, the sound of the water rising making up for unspoken words as he began to peel her layers off. Her shawl was the first thing to go, he gripped one side and slid it off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He moved on to her dress where he had to loom over her and bend her forward ever so slightly so he could pull the zipper down from the back. When it was fully unzipped he stepped back while he coiled an arm around her waist and lifted her so that he could tug the dress off of her body. He placed her back down on the sink so that he could unclasp her bra and the necklace that hung around her neck. Her bra fell to the floor first which led to Meia letting her arms slip around her chest to cover herself. If he was interested in her bosom, he didn't show it not once as he patted her thighs, a gesture for her to hold her legs up. Meia knew she was in no direct danger of being violated so she obliged and starting at her hips, he dragged her silk panties down and off of her body. There she sat stark naked in front of the man who showed no interest in her body, and yet the feeling of comfort lingered around her.

Bane wanted to take her in fully so he grasped her arms and placed them down at her sides, paying no mind to her embarrassed gasp. He was examining her for any marks of her previous time with that man. The feeling of anger surged through him, he had thought of Meia as his and even his hands had not roamed her body as freely as the male's. His attention shifted when he was satisfied that he didn't leave any bodily marks on her flesh. Raising one hand, he removed the clip in her hair to let her thick locks fall down her back in soft waves that shaped her round face. His hand slipped to her cheek to which he caressed so tenderly against his calloused palm that Meia found herself leaning into the warm hand, her eyes closing. She heard her heels slip off of her feet but she made no attempt to open her eyes even when she was lifted off of the counter and into his strong arms. Her eyes didn't open until she was sitting in a tub full of water. She caught sight of him turning the faucet off and him rolling up his sleeves as he turned around in search of her body washes and bath towels.

"I keep my body wash on the shelf above the toilet and my towels and wash cloths are in the closet behind the bathroom door."

Why she had told him this with ease made no sense, she should have told him to get out so she could have some privacy but instead she watched as he retrieved the needed items to give her a bath. As he lowered himself to his knees in front of the tub, she should have said she was capable of washing herself but instead she held her arm out from the water towards him so that he could begin coating her skin in the warmth of her body wash on the clean wash cloth. It was complete silence as he began to thoroughly wash her entire body. Neither uttered a word, they let the sound of his breathing and the water moving about speak. The silence was only broken when he commanded her to stand and she complied without hesitation. His hand ran across her most intimate areas that caused her to become rigid as she suppressed the urge to moan out. As he parted her thighs, he could not help but understand why she was a desired woman. She kept her sensitive spot was free from any hair and kept herself clean and healthy. Bane simply let his thumb graze between the two folds just to get a rise from her. It worked. Meia's hand shot down to grab his, her eyes locking onto his when he looked up at her. She could see the amusement in his eyes and that irritated her slightly.

"Are we done?"

Her tone of voice didn't come out as strong as she wanted to but more in a soft tone that hinted her embarrassment. Inwardly she groaned as she saw the corners of his eyes crinkle up to show that he was smiling. He found it so delightful to make her uncomfortable. A nod of his head indicated a yes to her question. He moved from the edge of the tub to the counter of the sink where he had placed the large towel. Opening it up wide for her, she stepped out of the tub, water dripping onto her floor. A cold chill touched her skin but was quickly stopped as he wrapped the towel around her body.

"My floor…"

She mumbled out as she lifted her up into his arms and began to walk out of the bathroom with her head lying on his shoulder. Meia hated seeing things untidy and she wanted to leap out of his arms to clean, she was showing that by the way she squirmed about in his grasp. He only tightened the grip he had on her as he went right across the hall to her bedroom.

"I shall have your lavatory back to its immaculate condition, Meia."

His voice was so soft to her ears and so reassuring that she simply nodded her head. She believed him, if he told her anything at that moment she would believe him without hesitation. Inwardly she was screaming at herself to stop being so weak but she just didn't want to be the female who was strong anymore. She wanted to be comforted and loved, even if it wasn't real love. It was hard for her to decipher the feeling when he placed her onto the edge of her bed and began to dry her body from head to toe without trying to have his way with her. When he rummaged through her drawers and found her a nice pair of panties and sleeping clothes, she found it even more difficult to think he was simply toying with her. The small voice inside of her head was beating the independent and strong voice she had grown over the years. The voice of sanity was being pushed to the back as he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. When she felt the other side of the bed sink underneath his weight, when his strong arms held her around her waist, the voice of reasoning was falling on deaf ears just as his breathing invaded her sleepy mind.

* * *

Meia didn't know what woke her up first, the sound of light footsteps or the smell of freshly brewed coffee. It didn't matter to Meia, both of them made her sit up in bed. The gleam of the sunlight was flooding her room from the opened blinds and it took all of her strength not to slip back underneath her covers. She had slept so peacefully for the first time in years, and she wanted to cherish that sleep as long as possible but as she stretched her arms and let out her first morning yawn, she realized that she was fully rested. After tossing back the sheets, her bare feet slipped into her slippers and she slid out of her bedroom to address the soft feet padding around.

On her way to the kitchen she walked by an open bathroom door and stopped. Meia poked her head in and looked around in amazement. Never had her bathroom been in such perfect condition. Nothing was out of the place, the floor was clean and so was her tub. The smallest smile crossed her lips as the image of Bane slipped through her mind. She should have been disgusted that the masked man had not only cleaned her bathroom but bathed her body and even slept in the same bed with her, even if he never got underneath the covers. But Meia was smiling nonetheless as she made her way into the opening of her apartment that separated her living room and kitchen by a simple bar.

Meia expected to see Audrey there with a cup of coffee in her hand but to her surprise she saw not only her bubbly green eyed friend, but Talia standing right there in front of her, holding a soft conversation. It was Talia who noticed Meia first and a smile crossed her lips.

"Well, sleeping beauty has risen from her chambers."

Audrey turned around to see her friend standing there, her eyes darting back and forth from her to Talia. In Audrey's mind, she figured Meia was simply surprised to see Ms. Tate in her home.

"Meia! Why didn't you tell me you knew Ms. Tate from your teenage days!"

"Oh? I never mentioned that to you? Miranda and I were quite close in our high school days."

Inwardly she cringed for lying to her best friend but on the outside she placed her smile on her face and went over to give Talia a hug though when she pulled away she was still being held. It was then that she could feel Talia's lips move against her ear, soft words slipping out of her mouth.

"We must speak in private."

As Meia pulled away, she made sure that she never let her face change as she moved about her kitchen grabbing a coffee mug and moving over to the coffee pot. As she poured she began to concoct a story in her head that she was soon telling to Audrey.

"Hey Audrey, Miranda wanted to take me out today so that we could catch up. She really just wants me to update her software but we will call it a girl's day. Do you mind…covering for me at work?"

The exasperated sigh of Audrey was just what Meia needed to hear. Turning around with her freshly poured cup of coffee, she leaned against the counter as she took a sip, the bitter and strong liquid surging her body awake. Looking over her mug at Audrey, she let her big brown eyes do the talking until Audrey huffed and turned on her heels, walking towards the door.

"Fine! Just this once, ugh I hate how you work the morning shifts!"

Being the rude one that she was Audrey didn't bother to say goodbye to Talia nor to Meia, who was used to such behavior. As the door closed behind her friend, Meia turned to see Talia raising an eyebrow at the door that just closed.

"What interesting company you keep."

"Ah…yes like your company isn't as interesting."

Meia muttered softly though in a playful tone that made Talia cut her eyes at her and smile. Talia brushed by Meia to walk into the living room where she walked about slowly, examining the decor with a keen eye. She stepped in front the desk and picked up the black and white portrait that Meia had placed back when she had returned home the previous day.

"What a beautiful woman…your mother?" Talia asked.

By then Meia had moved into the living room as well but she made herself comfortable on the couch. A low scoff full of venom left her mouth when Talia assumed it to be her mother. This caused Talia to turn around to look at Meia, awaiting an explanation.

"That's my grandmother, Dorothy."

"Ah, is she deceased?" Talia probed, trying not to drop the conversation and seeming rather interested.

"Yes, she died when I was eighteen." Meia responded before she brought her coffee mug to her lips and took a sip.

"And your mother?" Talia inquired as she placed the picture down with such delicacy that Meia's heart strings thrummed with appreciation.

"She's apparently here, in Gotham. Who knows? I haven't seen her since I was eight years old." Meia didn't enjoy talking about her mother and the shift in her posture told Talia that as her hand shot up to her hair and tugged at the ends, a sign of discomfort.

Talia processed this small bit of information as she walked towards the couch and sat down beside Meia. As Meia tugged at her hair, Talia placed a hand on her knees. Meia's eyes went up to Talia's only to be greeted with warmth. The faintest smile crossed Meia's face as she realized she was pulling on her own locks. Her hand slipped away from her hair and landed on top of Talia's as the room fell silent for a moment. It was Talia who broke the silence.

"I'm sure you were stunned to see me standing in your kitchen this morning. I obtained the key from my beloved. We have much to achieve today, and you of course will be part of it."

Meia's brows furrowed for a moment. Did she really want to be a part of whatever they had planned? During the short period of time of being around Bane, she had learned that he was ruthless and extremely observant, what could this man possibly want to do in Gotham?

"I don't understand, why must I be a part of it?"

"It seems that my beloved has taken a keen liking or dare I say an infatuation with you. He just wants to make sure that his attention on you is not wasted, think of it as…an initiation process."

Talia watched Meia, studying her face to see any signs of refusal. If she would reject, Talia would not hesitate to kill her on the spot without any remorse. She found the girl sitting in front of her to be interesting but no one was going to cause her goal from being completed. Patiently she had waited for this opportunity to arise and if one female was too headstrong to come to terms, then she would put an end to her.

It didn't seem like that was going to be a problem with Meia. The young woman thought to herself for only a moment. Something told her that if she refused, she would be killed by either Bane or perhaps even Talia. Meia was confused as to what to do but the memories of the prior night flashed in her mind. Bane had bathed her with such gentle hands and dressed her like she was his doll. He called her his little moth and even laid there with her until she fell asleep. He made her comfortable and no matter how much turmoil her insides were in, her mind told her one thing:_ He cares for you, why not show him some gratitude. Do it._

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

Talia smiled at Meia's willingness and slipped herself further on the couch towards the brown skinned beauty. Out of her pocket she pulled a nicely folded blueprint and laid it across both of their laps while she began to point to the entrance of the building.

"This is what you need to do…"

* * *

Meia didn't see Bane at all that day. She told herself that she was not disappointed and constantly pointed out with today's events happening; he didn't have time to waste with her. She didn't know why it bothered her but it ate away at her slightly. Meia told herself that she shouldn't be worried about what he was doing; she needed to make sure she knew what she was supposed to do.

By the time Meia had calmed and prepared herself for the event, there was a knock at her door. She already knew who it was and she was ready. Meia was dressed to kill in an all-black pencil skirt with the matching blazer. Underneath she had a buttoned up blouse where she left the first two undone to show her cleavage only slightly. Her hair was not in its usual wavy style; Talia had spent hours fixing her hair to curl perfectly at the end while bouncing with each step she took.

Meia was surprised at how nice she looked, she enjoyed the finer things but she never took the time to dress herself in them. But as she stood in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice that she should try to doll herself up once in a while. The knock on the door drew her attention from the mirror and she found herself covering up her dolled up appearance with a faded green jumpsuit and worn out baseball cap. On her feet she had beat up sneakers and in the bag she grabbed, she placed the heels that Talia had given her.

She opened her apartment door and no one was standing there, the sign that the van was waiting downstairs. Meia was curious to where Talia had gotten a van that belonged to one of the most well-known cleaning businesses in Gotham but said nothing as she hopped into the back of the van where two other men sat silently. They kept their eyes glued on her until realization dawned in to where they had seen her from before, the girl from the sewers who escaped. The look on their faces told Meia that they were surprised yet not too surprised to see her once more.

"Are you ready?" One asked in a thick accent that she couldn't place; it reminded her of the male called Basard she had encountered once before.

"Yes." Was all Meia said and it seemed to be enough for the male for he sat back and closed his eyes as they drove into the heart of the city. The rest of the journey was silent though it felt as if they had been driving for hours. When the van came to a halt, the door was snatched open and the men jumped out, all carrying specific things. Meia exited and walked up the stairs with nothing but her bag slung across her shoulders, when she was up the stairs, a cart of cleaning supplies was pushed her way. The door was opened and she entered from the back of the building, the sound of yelling voices reaching her ear.

Meia couldn't stand too much noise and this was not the place for her. She nearly cringed when she walked in deeper and the sound of the voices only grew in volume. Each person had a job to do and she couldn't let the tremendous sound of greed stumble her from completing her own. After each one passed through security without a problem, they parted ways. Meia made her way down the hall to the women's rest room. Stopping outside of the door she placed a sign that said "Wet Floor. Do not Enter" down in front of the bathroom door and slipped inside while leaving her cart parked out front but taking her back with her.

When she exited the bathroom, she no longer had on the green jumpsuit but the pencil skirt suit and heels she had stuffed in the duffel bag. The cap was off and her curls hung down her shoulders. The duffel bag was placed underneath the cart. She stood there for a moment and smoothed out the sides of her skirt and tugged her blazer down slightly. Pleased with her appearance she gripped the bathroom door and tugged it open. Looking both ways, she noticed that no one was around and she made her way down the hall. Talia's words about blending in began to echo through her ear as she took the stairs, passing by one of the men that was in the truck with her. She paid him no attention as she walked up the stairs that he was cleaning and up to the lobby where two men were getting their shoes cleaned.

"_He will have blonde hair, a thin man. Take this picture to make sure it's him."_

Talia had said as she drilled Meia on what to do. As she rounded the corner towards where the two men were sitting she slipped the picture out of her suit pocket and looked at it and then at the man she was about to pass.

"_Make sure it seems as if you are just simply walking by, your hand carelessly lingering back and pointing him out. Don't worry about him noticing, he will be too fixated on your swaying hips to even notice. These men are dogs who believe money can buy them anything, even you. Don't worry about how they will know who you pointed out, they will."_

The picture was curled up in her hand as she began to walk pass the two men who seemed to be enjoying their conversation until they dropped silent just as she went by. As she was outstretching her right hand to open the door to the panicked filled room, her left hand carelessly swung behind her and her index finger pointed him out with ease just as she stepped into the chaotic world of the stock exchange.

From there on, she was on her own until he arrived. Meia didn't know what to do, but she walked about as if she did, her hair bouncing with each step she took. It was amazing to her how many people were actually crowded inside this one place, watching the screens, watching to see if they became richer or if they were going to end up completely broke. Money was not something that Meia desired for she had seen what having too much or too little could do to a person. She wanted to laugh, to let these people know that it was just paper that could be torn to bits just like any other type of paper but she knew that would be a waste of her breath and would make her stick out like a sore thumb in the mass of hundreds of people.

Meia had made her way back up to the front and it seemed as if she did just in time when she heard the first gunshot ring out. She had to react just like everyone else, which didn't prove to be difficult because out of instinct she crouched down and placed her hands on top of her head. She heard someone shout and the screams of the people were above his voice for a moment until someone else entered the room. It became eerily silent as the footsteps of man entered his presence and appearance along causing the terrified crowd to look to him with petrified faces.

The presence of him alone made it easy for Meia to tell who it was. She didn't have to look up to feel his authority suffocating her. In a sense she was happy to see him, yet she despised herself for being so elated that he was around. Slowly she raised her head up to do what every other hostage was doing, giving him their full attention. In that small moment she met his eyes and the look of satisfaction that was there for only a moment had told her what she needed; she had passed initiation.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I didn't have any internet connection. So! Right after this chapter is chapter 10, two chapters for you lovelies! Thank you soo much for the reviews, they make me so happy :3**

**26HR: To answer your question, Meia's imagining her grandmother. She has no supernatural powers. Her grandmother is the only person she had any real connections and love for so she finds herself imagining her more than anything. When she is undergoing extreme trauma she tends to imagine that her grandmother is actually there with her, even though she isn't and on happy moments she tends to take a trip down "memory lane". I hope that clears that up. :3**


	10. All the right Assets

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**All the right Assets**

* * *

The silence was intense as Bane walked casually about the stock exchange. Eyes were placed on him as they waited, waited to see if they would live or die. Meia, simply waited for when she could leave. Her part was done and she could go but she knew that she would have to be patient. Silently she thanked her grandmother for the acting lessons she was forced to take in high school because a smile was beginning to creep up on her face. Meia controlled herself and felt the grip of a woman's hand on her own. She turned her head to look at the woman who seemed to be a bit older than her, her skin was pale with fear. Meia thought of pitying her for only a split moment before she took in account the woman's attire. She was garbed with pearls around her neck, diamond stud earrings and a suit that cost more than what Meia had in her checking's account.

_She doesn't deserve your sympathy! Look at her, she has never wanted for anything, she has no clue what it is to suffer!_ Meia's voice was pounding away in her head and it took all of her will not to snatch away from the woman. She silently argued back with herself saying that she was still a person who had fears just like anyone else. Pushing her thoughts aside she squeezed the woman's hand while giving her a kind smile. It seemed to put the woman at ease and both of the women turned their attention back to the man now in charge. His eyes roamed about, connecting with Meia's before she nodded her head discreetly at him for him to look behind him.

Slowly he turned his head around and came eye to eye with the man sitting on the stool. His facial expression was priceless. His mouth was agape and his eyes seem to bug out from his sockets when the muscled man approached him. Bane didn't break his stride as he shoved his red helmet into another male's hands as he sat beside the weasel sized man that Bane reached out to and took a hold of his name tag.

"This is a stock exchange; there is no money you can steal." The arrogant prick had to be brave, at least that's what Meia thought. His tone was void of fear, just full of arrogance that made Meia cringe inwardly for the man's safety. Though Bane paid him no mind as he checked the man's verification card clipped to the front of his suit.

"Really," Bane said with indifference as he dropped the man's name card. "Then why are you people here?" He finished his statement as he gripped the front of the man's collar and with little effort he dragged him across the now open stock exchange floor. The chair roughly hit the desk across the room. Obviously afraid, the man lifted his head but was only greeted with Bane's massive hands connecting his face to the desk. Meia couldn't see what they were doing but she knew that he took the man's card and placed it in some type of machine just as one of the mercenaries working for him came to stand beside him, placing down his gun. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man eyeing the gun, debating whether to be a hero. That thought was quickly washed out of his mind when Bane turned around and began to walk about the floor, nodding his head directly to the man as if he knew what he was thinking.

They all sat in silence, the sounds of sirens breaking everyone's own personal thoughts. Some felt that everything was going to be alright, while others sat around and prayed. Meia did nothing accept occasionally stroke the woman's hand when she tensed up. It was her own way of telling the woman it would be alright, even if it wouldn't. Meia didn't even notice that Bane had spoken; she was in her own little world for quite some time. It was his movements that caught her eyes.

"Time to go mobile." His hand was raised and the gun shots were heard while the rest of the mercenaries forced people up and out into the lobby. The entire while, the woman didn't let go of Meia's hand, as if she was afraid she would get trampled by the herd of people who were trying to move away from the men with the guns. Meia couldn't help but feel as if she owed this woman a bit of her support and she didn't pull away as they were herded like cattle to the front of the building.

Her eyes searched for Bane and found him when he was slipping onto a motorcycle. Her brows furrowed as she questioned exactly how he even got the two wheeled vehicle inside the building. His raised his arm and moved his hand in a circular motion as he looked at the frightened hostages.

"Surround us."

They didn't hesitate to listen to the mastermind and surrounded the bikers. Soon it became obvious what they were doing; making sure their escape was not interrupted. A man was grabbed and yanked towards one of the bikes.

"Hey, let me go! I'm not getting on that with you!" Brave man, Meia thought but his bravery was rewarded with a blow to the back of the head with the butt of one of the mercenary's gun. He laid there on the ground unconscious while the mercenary stepped over him and grabbed another hostage who was more open to complying. The rest began to pick one hostage for their bikes but everyone was waiting to see who the masked man was going to choose. Meia was expecting to just walk out like the rest of the hostages. It seemed that was going to be the case when he placed a woman on the front of the bike and the rest of the room seemed to relax; everyone was going to make it out safe. It wasn't until Bane made no effort to move that the tension began to creep back into the room. When one of his men tried to move, he halted them with a raised hand. Dark eyes scanned the room leisurely with an intense gaze as if he was looking for a specific person. Instead of the old woman gripping Meia's hand, she found herself gripping the woman's as his eyes landed directly on her.

A lump appeared in Meia's throat as his gaze penetrated her. This was not part of the plan told to her by Talia. He wasn't even supposed to even really pay her any mind at all. She was going to walk out like the rest. It wasn't going to happen now, not as he raised his hand and curled his index finger up and beckoned her forward. Meia couldn't move at first, and perhaps that was a good act for the rest of the hostages but he could see the fear, and Meia believed he could even _smell_ it on her. The look he gave her told her that he would not ask her again and she feared what he would do to her if he had to get off of the bike to obtain her.

Her feet moved involuntary but something was holding her back. Turning to see what it was, she found the older woman clinging to her arm. Meia gave her a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of the woman's. Something about the woman's concern for Meia's safety made her heart feel heavy for having a part in all of this chaos. When she was able to pry away her hand, she made her way over to Bane's bike, keeping her head lowered. His arm shot out and curled around her waist. This made Meia let out a small gasp of surprise. He placed her onto the back of his bike and forced her to hold onto the back of it. The woman on the front of his bike was shivering in fear while Meia, was beginning to regret her choice as the doors were slowly pushed open by the crowd of terrified captives.

* * *

Meia didn't expect them to make it out of the doors without at least one being shot. No gun shots rang out, instead the voice of someone telling the rest to hold their fire. She didn't place the voice and she wasn't trying to. She had her head buried in Bane's backside, clinging to him for dear life as they sped pass Gotham's entire police department. She felt as if she was a target since she was on the back. What if they were shot at? She would fall off the back of the motorcycle while Bane still made his clear get away. Meia's mind raced with this thought and in that instant she hated this man who was putting her life in danger for his own selfish reasons.

It didn't take long for the police to follow in hot pursuit behind them. She could hear the sirens blaring. Meia only pulled her head up once to look ahead and she noticed the woman that was once on the front of the bike, was now missing. Panic kicked in and her grip on Bane tightened as she lowered her head again. She didn't know if he had tossed the woman off or she simply had feel, either way, Meia refused to go down like she did.

His speed increased as they approached the entrance of a tunnel. Meia didn't want to be a part of this anymore when they glided deeper into the tunnel. She contemplated falling off, at least the police could help her but she then thought that she could be ran over by the pursuing cop cars if she did. She wasn't thinking clearly at all, she just wanted off of this wild chase. Regret began to fill her mind, she should have never agreed to be part of this, and she should have let Talia kill her. Her hands began to slip from around his waist; she had no doubt that he noticed this. But it wasn't the fear she felt for him that stopped her from her feeble attempt. The tunnel lights began to go out around them. Her head lifted from Bane's back and looked behind them to see the lights shutting down in sections until the tunnel was completely black.

She could hear the sound of an approaching vehicle but Bane didn't stick around long enough for it to catch up with them. Meia couldn't turn her head away from the scene unfolding while the lights turned back on. One of the mercenaries stopped to shoot at the approaching vehicle but was quickly knocked from his bike. In that small moment she was able to catch a glimpse at the secret assailant. Her eyes squinted against the wind that was slapping her face because of the speed they were going but she was positive at what she saw.

"Batman…?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper but he had heard her. There was a smidge of hope in her voice, as if she wanted to be saved by the masked billionaire. She wasn't aware of his anger until they were out of the tunnel and right beside another biker. Without coming to a full stop Bane swerved the bike around and Meia found herself slipping off. She made no sound as she let her grip retighten around his waist for dear life as he sped off in the direction of the pursuing cars. In a few seconds they came in contact with the Batman. Meia thought it was over then, that Bane had lost but shockingly he passed right by them. She turned her head to look back at the Batman and Bane did the same just as the cars sped by them, they were now in hot pursuit of the Bat.

Relief filled her lungs and she noticed that she was holding her breath when she let out a sigh. As long as Bane was able to escape, that meant she was at least safe...for now. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if she would have gone through with her escape plan. Meia pictured Bane hunting her down and brutally beating her before ending her meaningless life with a bullet lodged into her skull. The image slipped into the back of her mind and she buried it deep inside of her as she laid her head into his back. Although she was frightened, she couldn't help but feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. As sick as the thought was, she had actually enjoyed the chase, the feeling of almost being caught. What she enjoyed the most was the smug feeling she had gotten from being able to escape with the masked man as he took an exit, leading them away from the hot pursuit chase.

By the time they came to a full stop, Meia was nearly sleep. It was odd how comfortable she had made herself on the back of Bane's motorcycle. The adrenaline had ran its course and left her drained of all energy. The shifting of his body jarred her awake, he had begun to get off of the two wheeled vehicle. Meia slowly sat her head up to give him the room he needed, her arms falling from his waist to her lap. With tired eyes she looked about and then looked up at him, confused to where they were.

"Where are we?" Meia inquired as she followed his lead and got off of the bike.

It was obvious by the look of the area that they were on the ritzy side of Gotham. Penthouses and townhouses lined the street but Meia was fully aware that this was not the place Bane took her to meet Talia, so who else was there to speak to in this area? She turned to ask him a few questions, her curiosity getting the better of her. With her mouth opened, she clamped it shut when he began to walk away, never stopping to answer her question. Shrugging her shoulders, she followed him knowing that she would find out if she stuck around long enough.

Bane cast a glance behind him to see her following him and he was pleased to see that she was no longer questioning him but using her own eyes to observe their surroundings. She was slowly learning how to retrieve information for herself. He was confident that in the brief time that she had been around him, she was growing in her knowledge and his molding was growing as she grew more attached to him. She could feel him watching her and her dark eyes darted to him. He could see her tilt her head to the side as she observed him now, trying to take his demeanor to determine his mood.

"Was your task a success?"

His abrupt stop made her crash into his back since she was not paying the least bit of attention to his stride. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her back gently. The pressure of one left one of her shoulders and she found her chin being lifted up so that her eyes could meet his own. The crinkles in the corner of his eyes were the first thing she noticed. He was smiling beneath that hellish mask, smiling directly at her.

"A task that will lead to the fulfillment of a destiny." A confused looked crossed Meia's face. Her mouth opened to ask what destiny was he speaking about but he had dropped her chin and turned, leaving her there as if he had no intention of acknowledging her any further. Meia could do nothing but to follow after the masked man in silence.

"Stay here."

Bane commanded as they entered the ritzy penthouse. Her eyes darted around as he began to walk away from her. Her eyes went in his direction and just when she was certain he was out of sight, she made her way about the place, wanting to know who exactly lived there. With her hands clasped behind her back, her heels were the only sound that drifted throughout the immaculate bachelor pad. It became obvious to her that a male lived there by the décor and it was clear to her when she heard a weasel-like voice yell out to get some girls. Meia noticed that voice from somewhere and it irked her nerves tremendously that she just had to follow the sound of it.

By the time she came to the room where it had come from, she heard the shattering of glass and saw a slender figure exiting out of the room from the window. Curious to what happened; she made her way into the room and to the broken window. Her hands instinctively lay on the window panel. A shock of pain went through her palms and she jolted her hands away to look down at them. They were covered in small particles of glass, a few shards cutting through her skin and sticking. Her palms began to bleed as she tried to brush the glass off slowly.

"I told you to stay put."

The sound of his voice made her jump while she was brushing off the glass from her palms. Turning she saw him standing in the door way, his hands gripping leisurely onto his shirt. He beckoned her to follow him as he turned to walk away from the doorway and she quickly followed behind him. Ignoring her bleeding palms, she climbed the stairs that he was leading her up. The door to the roof was pushed open and she found the night wind hitting her face.

"Stay here."

The tone of his voice was more authoritative this time around while he looked at her with a dark glare that halted her in her steps. With a nod of her head in understanding, he made his way out onto the roof top in a casual stride that screamed danger. Whoever he was approaching, he was in no rush to get his hands on them, the confident and terrifying air around him had already grasped them. She wanted get a better view of what was going on so she peaked her head out from around the corner to look. Just in time she caught the Batman jumping from the roof and a woman soon following behind him after hesitating to look at Bane. The woman caught Meia's gaze and she looked directly at her before shifting back to the approaching Bane and taking her jump off of the roof.

It was no surprise to see a large air craft take off into the night sky, obviously one of Bruce Wayne's toys. Meia scoffed at the thought of this grown billionaire playboy who thought he could simply come back and save Gotham, when he was the true villain for killing the City's iconic member, Harvey Dent. Seeing that the two of them were gone, she stepped out from her hiding place to look up in the direction that the aircraft had gone. Her silent thoughts were cut short by the sound of the weasel-like voice that had jarred her curiosity in the first place.

"Well, well, well. When I asked for some girls, I didn't expect them to get me a woman with..._all _the right _**ass**__ets_."

Meia turned her head around to see who the perverted man was that was complimenting her. She found his eyes glued to her backside and that made her turn her body completely around so that he had to look at her front. It wasn't the best option for his eyes leered up her front just as slowly as he locked eyes with her. A toothy grin was bestowed upon her and she simply gave him a blank stare.

"Forgive me, but I recognize that mesmerizing ass anywhere."

"Well then you will have to forgive me for I don't recognize your half-assed attempts from the list of men I usually encounter."

The grin on his face quickly dispersed at her cool insult. She could see his face growing red and perhaps he would have started yelling at her but a far more superior presence intervened. Meia could feel Bane standing behind her. He looked down at her and then to John Daggett, who stood there with an angry snarl on his face before he turned and walked away.

"Next time you bring a bitch here Bane, make sure she is on all fours."

His words didn't seem to faze Meia on the outside but inwardly she began to fume. How dare this man speak to her like she was one of his toys? Obviously she was the only one of his 'toys' that rejected him. He had his panties in a bunch and Meia wanted to snatch them out. Her step forward was halted by a hand on her shoulder. She could feel her anger radiating off of her. Meia's body temperature began to rise as she shook in anger. He couldn't talk to her like she was some dog and as she looked up at Bane with pleading eyes to at least let her give him a proper tongue lashing; she was only given a hard stare.

". . .Asshole."

Her comment got a low chuckle from the masked man who placed his hand around her shoulder and led her away from the cocky weasel who called himself Daggett. Her arms folded underneath her breasts and she was close to pouting but her anger made her scowl instead while she was pulled closer into the side of Bane.

"Come, Meia. You have had quite the tedious day."

* * *

The same events from the previous night were repeating themselves. Bane took her home and no sooner than she entered her apartment, he was ordering her to the bathroom. Meia didn't want to bathe, she just wanted to find a bed but he wouldn't allow that. She was escorted to the bathroom and placed on the counter where he stripped her down while the silence clothed the both of them.

Meia didn't like to be naked around men but Bane didn't make her feel too uncomfortable. He didn't gawk at her body nor give her a lustful gaze. Instead he gave an admiring nod for the simple fact that she kept herself in such good shape. He was more focused on her cut hands and before he bathed her, he cleaned her artificial wounds since they were not as deep as she thought.

This time he didn't lift her out of the tub, instead he handed her a towel and she dried her body off while he left out and made his way to her bedroom. When she exited the bathroom with her towel around her body, she entered her bedroom to see him sitting on the side near the wall with his head lowered as if he was in deep thought. She wanted to ask him what exactly he thought he was doing in her room on _her bed_. But she kept silent and began to gather her night clothes so that she could change in the bathroom.

"I have no interest in forcing myself upon you, little moth. You will change in here, this is your room."

Meia merely looked at the back of his head for a moment, expecting him to turn around but he stayed in his same slumped position. Letting her towel drop around her feet, she slipped into her under garments and adorned her body with a night gown. Grabbing the towel from the floor she exited the room to place it in the dirty hamper in her bathroom. She was in no rush to go back to her bedroom so she busied herself about her quaint apartment. Meia made her way to the kitchen and raided her fridge, realizing she hadn't eaten all day, nerves had her appetite shot but now she was feeling the hunger at the pit of her stomach.

She went to work in the kitchen, it was quite late but that didn't stop her from making a full course meal of steak and potatoes. The last thing she made was a quick dish of macaroni and cheese and biscuits. By the time she finished cooking; hunger was pushed aside and replaced with a smug feeling. Meia loved to cook but she had the terrible habit of going overboard. As she began to prepare herself a plate she remembered the masked man in her bedroom and in that instant she wondered how he ate. Not wanting to be rude to her _guest_…she wiped her hands on her kitchen towel and walked to the entrance of her bedroom to where she found him standing in the front of her window, looking out at the city.

"Would you like something to eat? I have plenty…I went a bit overboard."

It took him a moment to acknowledge her presence but once he did, he turned to look at her. Meia knew that he was studying her, trying to see what she was up to. When he was satisfied that her words were sincere he turned back around.

"Enjoy your meal, Meia. I shall eat when you are asleep. "

She figured he would say that so she just gave a nod of her head before she turned to walk away from the door way and back to her food.

"Ms. Williams."

When he called her name she stopped and turned her head to look at him, curious to what he could want with her now.

"Yes?"

A silence lingered in the air as she stared at the back of his frame. His feet shuffled that let her know that he was slowly turning to face her. His brooding eyes landed on her and her mouth became dry in fear as he walked towards her. As much as she wanted to drop her head, his gaze captivated her so that she was frozen in place, her limbs seeming to be glued down. He loomed over her now, those beautiful eyes burning into her soul. A hand was raised to her face to where he caressed her cheek in an affection manner that caused chills of fear to course down her back.

"It would be in your best interest not to flee. I would have no difficulty ending your life. You belong to me, little moth. It's best that you remember that."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter complete. Thank you guys for reviewing :3 I really love hearing from you guys. I know that this is supposed to be a romance but I really don't want to just jump into it at first. Meia right now is drawn to Bane, that is true but she still feels conflicted with the masked criminal. I am always ears to hear what you all think will happen next and of course tell me if you see any typos, I will be honest here and say I didn't double check, I was just so excited to post this chapter. Also, keep in mind Meia's appearance on my full profile, you will slowly see a change in her appearance as the story goes on.~**


	11. Take Control

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Take Control**

* * *

Quite a few days had passed since Meia had seen the masked man, twelve to be exact. That didn't bother her in the slightest bit. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder, even if she was always looking over it. Her normal routine was back into practice during these days. She went to work, went out in the evening with Audrey and returned home to crash into her bed. What she didn't know was when she was out cold; he would appear in her room, watching her. Some nights he would silently place himself down onto her bed. At times she would stir about but never did she open her eyes. He would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into the solidness of his chest. When he was around she would sleep easy, the usual night terrors that woke her up in a pool of sweat never came. By the time she was rising from her slumber, he was long gone, any trace of him always went unnoticed by Meia but sometimes she could catch a whiff of his familiar scent.

That particular morning she stood in front of her closet with nothing on except a pair of white panties and matching bra on her body. Her arms were folded underneath her breasts while her foot tapped away on the hard wood floor of her bedroom. Her head dipped to the side as she stared at the garments in her closet. She was looking for one thing in particular and she knew it wasn't going to jump out into her hands but she was not in a rush to find it. Meia stood there as her own thoughts filled her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the masked man, how his last words to her still pounded into her head. To a certain extent Meia was outraged at him. She was not someone's property and she refused to be treated like one. All these years she had perfected being alone, away from men and now this massive force of a man entered her life without her consent and was taking over. However the fragile side of her, the side she thought was healed long ago was elated. Here was a man that wanted to keep her in his sight, someone that she wanted to please because he was paying so much attention to her. This side was frantic that he had not been around in days and began to wonder if she had done anything wrong to send him away from her. That was the side that was battling with the new Meia, and sadly it was winning. The only thing that jarred her from her thoughts was the wrapping at her front door. Unknown joy entered her and a grin so wide crept across her face that her dimples showed. The smile quickly faded as she realized why she was smiling; she was hoping it was him. But she knew better, he didn't come out in broad daylight. Turning back to her closet, she quickly scooted hangers one way and then another until she found the jersey she was looking for. Pulling it from the hanger, she made her way out of her room and to the knocking, struggling to get the jersey on before she reached her door. The knocking grew impatient and she huffed as she pushed her head through the opening and continued to struggle with the arms.

"Get your knickers out of a bunch!" Meia shouted to whoever was on the other end of the door. Even though she didn't know who it was exactly, she had a keen feeling that it was just Audrey being impatient.

With her jersey pulled down over her head and her hands in the sleeves, she tugged it down so that her panties were not in view and yanked the door open. Her feeling was correct and there stood her closest friend decked out with Gotham City's colors and two black paint lines underneath her eyes. The usual mischief smile of her friend was on her face and her green eyes were bursting with excitement as she skipped into Meia's small apartment.

"Let's go Rogues, let's go!" Audrey cheered as she clapped her hands in a rhythmic pattern. Meia closed the door behind her and did a slight eye roll with a smile on her face as she watched the brunette dance about her living room. Meia was not a football fan but Audrey on the other hand was and she made Meia promise that she would go to the game that was being held today.

"Meia, you TOTALLY should have been tailgating with us! I left just so I could drag your sorry ass to the game! Ugh, it was soo much fun!"

"I can see that…" Meia said with an amused tone as she watched her best friend giggle like a little school girl. It was obvious that she was a bit buzzed and Meia was thankful that she wasn't out and about anymore; Audrey would have only been wasted if she had stayed longer.

"Go get a bottle of water from the fridge while I get my jeans on." Meia basically ordered her best friend and forced her into the kitchen while she departed to her room. She wasn't too keen on her appearance since it was just a football game; there would be nothing interesting there except the loud drunken fans and the busty women who jumped a little too high for Meia's taste. So she slid on a simple pair of black jeans that hugged at her bottom against her will and brushed her hair up into a quick ponytail. She adorned her feet in comfortable sneakers since she knew there would be quite a bit of walking; stadiums were not made for heels.

By the time she slipped back out of her room, she saw Audrey twirling around in the kitchen, laughing hysterically. In her hand was the bottle of Vodka that Meia had received for her birthday last year from a co-worker. A frown crossed her face as she approached her friend and took the bottle from her, placing it on the counter.

"Hey…!" Audrey slurred out but Meia paid her protest no mind as she draped her friend's arm around her neck and began to carry her out of the apartment.

"I said water, not any clear liquid."

* * *

They could have sat in the viewing box with the Mayor. If Audrey would have just told her uncle that they were coming, they could have sat with him and the rest of his officials and saw the game at a spectacular view. But no, Audrey had to hold a grudge against the Mayor, her uncle because he didn't "up her allowance". It was times like these that made Meia wanted to slap her spoiled friend. She admired Audrey because she worked and tried to support herself, but when it boiled down to things, Audrey was a spoiled brat. So Meia couldn't help but feel a little irritated as they flopped down in the middle of fat and sweaty male fans that were already rowdy before the game began and she couldn't help but look at the men in disgust and then cast her friend a glare. Audrey gave her a sheepish smile when one of the rowdy men elbowed Meia's side to which she let out a grunt of displeasure. She was already sulking by the time the announcer asked them all to rise for the singing of the national anthem.

Meia wasn't feeling all that patriotic to America at the moment so she begrudgingly stood with her arms folded underneath her chest. It wasn't until her eyes caught sight of the little boy that was walking across the field that her upset mood slowly began to diminish. He was just a child but when he opened his voice to sing, Meia's heart swelled with joy to hear such a beautiful voice. Soon her hand was placed right over her heart as she mouthed the words along with the young boy, trying to forget the rowdy men beside her who seemed to be showing their proper respects as well. The song ended and the crowd went wild in applause, even Meia found herself grinning as she clapped her hands. What a lovely voice he had and how moving it was to see that a child was able to sing the lyrics to the song correctly, it had taken Meia years to get the song correctly after moving overseas. Soon after the boy was escorted off of the stadium and the microphone along with him, the whistle was blown and the game began.

Between Audrey shouting in her ear and the men around her, Meia found herself just as excited as the next person. She found herself on her feet, shouting along with them and even though she had no idea what was going on in the game, she did know that there team had the ball and the player was running to gain a touchdown.

"Go, go, go!" Meia was chanting along with Audrey who was literally jumping up and down while pumping her fist in the air. The crowd was wild with excitement, the Rogues were about to score the first touchdown of the game. A tremor shook beneath Meia's feet and she stopped her repetitive chanting to look down. _An earthquake?_ She thought to herself and she turned her head to ask Audrey if she felt it but nothing came out of her mouth because it was then that the tremor grew and she found herself gripping onto the railing to keep from falling. The sounds of cheers spun into screams of terror. Meia quickly looked up to see the stadium collapsing, the ground opening up and swallowing every player but one on the field. Terror filled her eyes as each one was picked from the ground and swallowed up. A loud explosion erupted on the other side of the field and a shrill scream from Audrey pierced Meia's ears; the viewing box had just burst into flames, the lives of everyone inside taken away. Audrey slumped to the ground and Meia lowered herself to pick her up so that she could hold her tightly against her body. Her friend was shaking against her though no tears had left her; it was too much to comprehend. Panic filled the people but they could not move for they were too shocked at what had just happened because no one could explain the life shattering event that just occurred. As soon as realization had dawned on everyone, it was too late to flee. Men came from all directions, stampeding down the stadium stairs while aiming their guns at the game patrons. The men who sat beside Meia lowered themselves to the ground instantly and this left the gun pointing directly at Meia. She couldn't lower herself with the state Audrey was in, she was so detached and so Meia remained standing, staring into the barrel, and in that brief moment she wondered if that's how her father felt when she aimed it at his face. She could never forget the look on his face, one of amusement that turned to panic and rage when she placed her hand on the trigger ready to fire.

The mercenary must have seen the look in her eyes, as if she was reminiscing about one of the best memories she had for he slowly lowered his gun, knowing that she was not going anywhere, not as her thoughts plagued her mind. What drew her out of her thoughts were a voice that she had been hearing in her mind for days, the words that he had left her with repeating themselves constantly in her ear drums.

"Gotham, take control."

Her thoughts were pushed back and she was drawn back into reality. Into the turmoil and chaos that was ensuing. Meia swiveled her head around to see where his voice was coming from, this time it wasn't in her head. He was there, in the public eye and surrounded by frightened people. Meia paid no mind to the man who stood there with his gun raised once more as she let her eyes dart about until they landed on the face, to make sure she wasn't just imagining things; she saw him. The man that she had been fighting her inner self about for days, the man who had told her that she belonged to him; Bane.

He raised his hand as if he was greeting the frightening crowd, as if he was telling that he would cause no harm to them. As he continued to speak, the crowd began to focus their attention on a large item being rolled out into the field.

"Take control of your city." With his hand dropped as he turned his body half way to look at the wheeled out item. Meia was studying it, wondering what it could possibly be. The only thing that came to her mind was an explosive.

"This….this is the instrument of your liberation." The silent crowd was focused so hard on the unknown item that they didn't seem to take noticed of the man that was being dragged out onto the field and forced onto his knees.

"Who's that…" Meia heard a soft voice that was void of any emotions enter her ear. Her gaze shifted to her friend and back to the field to see just who she was speaking about. Meia caught sight of the man and wondered what he had to do with any of this. Bane was standing in front of him by now and it seemed to Meia as if he was going to interview him.

"Identify yourself to the world." Bane said into the microphone before bringing it down to the mouth of the man.

"Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist."

"And what…what is this?" Bane inquired with a wave of his hand towards the large item that was surrounded behind him before placing the mike back to the Doctor's mouth.

"It's a...fully primed neutron bomb, with a blast radius of six miles."

"And who is capable of disarming such a device?" Asked as if he was truly interested in what the doctor had to say in response.

"Only me."

"Only you."

A brief silence took place as Bane kept the mike to his mouth and looked around with a nodding head as if he was thinking about what he had just heard from the doctor. After that brief silence he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Thank you, good Doctor."

Suddenly Bane leaned down and without dropping the mike, snapped the Doctor's neck which made the crowed scream in horror. But Meia just stood there silently, stroking the hair of her friend who had long ago buried her head into Meia's arm, too emotionally unstable to know what was going on around her as the masked man continued his speech.

"Now, this bomb is armed! This bomb is mobile! And the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. For one of you holds the detonator! Now we came here not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. And at the first sign of interference from the outside world, or for those people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours."

The mike he had was tossed onto the right beside the dead body of the doctor as he turned away from the crowd and left the stadium with a casual stride. Silence still filled the arena as everyone stood there, frozen in fear as to what to do now. The men that held the guns were slowly retreating, keeping their targets locked until they were out of sight, leaving each Gothamite in the stadium wondering what tomorrow held from them.

* * *

It was dark by the time Meia had returned home. She had to take Audrey to her family's large estate and it was there that her best friend broke down in tears of despair and great sorrow. Meia had never seen Audrey cry so hard, not even when her parents died four years prior in a plane crash. But with her uncle gone, Audrey had no one left to call 'family', no one to love unconditionally and it was then that Meia knew that Audrey felt what she had been feeling most of her life. She held her grieving friend, letting her salted tears coat the front of her jersey. Meia didn't feel right leaving her alone but Audrey had insisted that she did, that she wanted to be alone and Meia agreed for she knew that feeling all too well.

So she stood at the front door of her apartment complex, her key in hand but she made no attempt to open the door. Her head lay softly on the old door as her thoughts consumed her. This man, the man that had been in her mind for the last twelve days had finally shown up. He had shown up with a bomb and placed a new law over Gotham. News circulated quickly about every cop being trapped underground and while Meia was amazed at Bane's intellectual skills to even achieve all of this, her heart began to ache for the families of the policemen who would perhaps never see their spouse or parent again. She could feel the tears burning the back of her throat as she tried to hold back the sob that was waiting to escape her mouth.

"_What are you crying for?! You are alive and fine. Just think, this is the change you've been waiting for. Gotham needs to suffer…just a bit don't you agree? They don't know pain…and you don't know if this is a bad thing anyway, you won't know anything until tomorrow. You can't feel too bad; you felt a swell of pride for seeing him, didn't you? You know you did...when he walked out onto the field and began to speak…you were captivated by what you heard…you—"_

"The door will only open if you unlock it first, Meia."

Her eyes shot open and her growing inside voice was quickly silenced. The lilt was familiar to her ears and there was an aching feeling of relief and joy when she heard it addressing her. Meia lifted her head off of the door and the tears that had burn the back of her throat was now stinging her eyes as she looked up at the man behind the suffering and chaos that had taken place earlier in the day.

He was reading her, she could tell by the way his brows furrowed at the tears that were threatening to fall from her face. When he took a step towards her, she took a step back even though her mind screamed for her to accept his embrace. He didn't try to make another move towards her. Meia stared up at him for just a moment longer before turning her back towards him so that she could unlock her door. Turning the knob, she pushed her door opened and walked inside, not bothering to close it for she knew he was following close behind her. There was silence as she shrugged the coat she had taken from Audrey's home off of her body and onto the coat rack that was by her door. As she walked away she could hear him removing his own coat and placing it on the same rack. It was amazing to her how comfortable he made himself without even asking her, and it was even more mind boggling how she allowed it. She made her way to her bedroom and closed the door. Her body leaned against it as she closed her eyes to stifle back the tears that threatened to fall. It was silent for a moment as she listened about for his moments. When they were heard, it was apparent that he had made himself comfortable on her couch.

"Do not attempt to keep yourself barricaded in your room, little moth."

His words echoed through the door into her ears. A sigh left her lips and she found herself pushing herself off of her door. Opening her drawers she grabbed a pair of clean underwear and one of her night gowns. Tossing it onto the bed, she stripped herself down and grabbed her robe and placed it on her body, tying it tightly in the front to keep it closed. With dirty clothes in one hand and her clean ones in the other she opened her room door. The sound made him turn his head in her direction as she stopped in the threshold of the hall.

"I'm going to shower…" She muttered softly and began her short journey to her bathroom. The sound of him shifting about on her couch made her quicken her pace, fearing that he would want to bathe her once more. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she quickly locked it though she knew even that wouldn't keep him out if he wanted to enter. Her heartbeat felt as if it was trying to jump out of her chest as she moved about, placing her dirty clothes into the hamper and sliding out of her robe, she made her way to the shower and let the water run for a moment before stepping in.

She began to lather her body in her body-wash as she thought of the man that was sitting there in her living room with the most relaxed posture she had ever witnessed in a person. He acted as if he did nothing at all wrong today at the stadium, that he didn't kill a man without a second thought with his bare hands. Perhaps in his mind he wasn't wrong, he did say that he was doing this to better Gotham…but she couldn't be that naïve and believe his lie to the people. She knew that there was something beneath his words, a darker reason that she wanted to find out. It was the least he could do, tell her what he was truly up to since he had made her _his_. The thought made her shiver even as the hot water poured down her body.

* * *

As he sat there on the couch with his head resting on the back. he could hear the running water of the shower. She had taken longer than he expected and no doubt he placed this under the reasoning that she was trying to gather her thoughts. It was no secret that she was afraid but he could see past that fear and see the excitement and joy of having him in her presence, that she was worthy of his attention. He had accomplished much in the days he had not seen his little moth and that included doing his research on the emotionally unstable woman.

He learned from her file that she was not a native of Gotham City but a native of England. Born and raised Hammersmith, London to a Mr. and Mrs. Williams in 1986. As an infant it seemed that her life was that of peace but as she began to grow into a small child she was subject of the physical and sexual abuse by the hands of her father. When she was still a child, her mother abandoned her with the abusive man until she was ten years old. At that time her grandmother on her mother's side intervened and took the small child underneath her wings. Her grandmother tried everything, therapy and even private schooling to give her granddaughter a normal childhood but nothing seemed to stop the little girl from fearing that her father would return any day for her. It was when she was fifteen that her fears were confirmed.

A news article that Bane had found stated that fifteen year old Meia Dorothy Williams shot and killed her father in her bedroom where the man had gained entrance from the window. The article went on to say that the gun was emptied into the body, making it a pre-mediated murder. A trial was held and because of the years of abuse that Meia had experienced with her deceased father, she was giving a year sentence to which she served and was released at the age of sixteen. Bane continued to further his digging by trying to locate the woman he had seen in the photograph on Meia's desk but soon found out by Talia that the woman was deceased. Talia had informed him as well to the rumor that Meia's own mother was here in Gotham, living a life of the prestigious.

He had his men out looking for this woman, the one named Margret Williams and he wondered what Meia's reaction will be when the truth of her mother's whereabouts would be revealed. Of course he hoped that she was part of the prestigious Gothamites so that she would be placed in the hearing that would soon begin in Gotham, so that Meia could be the one to execute her own mother. As he kept this in mind the sound of the water stopping told him that she was now done with her bathing. He waited for her to exit but instead he heard the sound of a blow dryer starting. He frowned at this, he was a patient man but he was no fool. Meia was buying herself time so that she would not have to face him.

The sound of the blow dryer masked the sound of his approaching footsteps. Although she was avoiding him, she was enjoying herself as she hummed softly, one hand hold the hair dryer while the other brushed through her thick mane. There was strong wrapping on the door and she turned to look at it as she turned off the dryer and placed it on the counter. A silence came next and she knew it would be in her best interest to answer him if she didn't want to anger him.

"Yes…" Meia hesitantly spoke out, her hand placing the brush on the counter as she looked straight ahead in the mirror. She had not clothed herself yet because she didn't want to get her gown damp from her wet hair.

"Open the door."

"But I'm not—"

"Do not make me repeat myself, I am aware that I voiced once before that I loathe doing so."

The dark tone in his voice made her grab her towel to place in front of her body as she moved towards the door. Quickly she unlocked it to find him standing in the door frame, his eyes looking down at her frightened face. He stepped forward, forcing her further into the bathroom until her back bumped up against the wall. Her gaze had now flickered to the tiles in the bathroom floor. She didn't want to look up at him; she didn't want him to read her like he always did. Meia had no say so in the matter as her chin was gripped by his rough fingers and forced to look upon his face. Her eyes took in each part of him, and she began to study the mask that consumed nearly his entire face.

She didn't realize that she had reached out to touch the mask until her finger tips were met with the cool metal of the tubes that were adorned in the front. His hand quickly shot out to grip her curious hand. Her eyes darted to his eyes to see if they were filled with anger but instead they were soft and that startled her even more. His thumb began to softly caress the back of her hand as he held it in place while his free arm wound itself around her waist. Bane drew her closer to his frame so that the swell of her breasts were pressed against his chest. She could feel all of her logical thinking slip out of her mind as he stood there holding her in such an affectionate embrace.

"I do not want you to fear me, Meia. I want….to protect you. You've been hurt enough, haven't you my little moth? You need…to be cared for and you shall be as long as you follow my instructions…I shall not let any harm come your way…I will not let you die along with Gotham."

Meia's mouth opened but no words came out. She closed her mouth and tried again but she still could not find her voice. He was playing a mind game with her, she could feel it but all her sense of logic always dispersed when she was too close to him. Her heart was beating hard against her ribcage now; she could hear the pounding in her ears. She had wanted someone to tell her that, which she would be safe and they would protect her. He knew that she had been hurt countless times in a way that no one should have to endure. She wasn't suffering from a broken heart but a broken mind and he promised to fix her, to mend her back into something she was never able to be; a woman.

"Isn't that what you want, Meia? To be fixed…to be cared and loved? I shall give you what you want and need Meia, once you say that you belong to me."

This is where she should have pulled away from him, tried to lap at his covered face. This is where the anger should have set in and the insults should have been spewing from her mouth to tell him to go perish in hell. But none of that came from the woman, no anger radiated off of her; no snide comments left her mouth. The Meia that had been created to protect the fragile one that lay underneath was gone as he tightened his hold the chocolate beauty. He beckoned the fragile and innocent girl out with the intensity of his gaze.

"I belong to you."

The words poured off of her lips like sweet honey dripping from it's honeycomb. He had suffocated her thinking ability and now she watched as his eyes lightened in satisfaction, the sides of his eyes crinkling in victory. Meia had just spoken the words that condemned her into a life she would have never expected to become part of her; she had drawn herself closer to the flickering flame that threatened to burn her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Omgosh, I loved writing this chapter so I hope all of you enjoy reading it! We are finally getting somewhere in the storyline and the romance will be around more, I didn't want this to be a slave/master or captive/captor type of story but I wanted to give it the feel that Meia had no way to escape him, I hope I am portraying that right. I love waking up to you guys reviews, makes me so happy!**

**Loretta ****Lolita: I took into account your perviness so I have a special treat just for you in the next chapter :D**

**Also shameless promoting, there is a link on my full profile that leads to my website; I am trying to reach a goal of 200 members so if role-play is your thing or if you just like forums, check it out! **

**Oh, also I'm looking for a Beta-reader because I make grammar mistakes and typos, so if you are one or know one please let me know.**

**And that's a wrap…wow I make these things so long. Don't forget to review, favor, follow or all three! **


	12. Freeing the Oppressed

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Warning: This chapter features mature content.**

**Freeing the Oppressed **

* * *

_It seemed to Meia that the words sparked a reaction from Bane, one she wasn't expecting. She wanted to bypass him and think heavily on the words that had just left her lips but his massive frame was blocking her exit. Meia felt the pressure of his body against her own as he gradually leaned down and ran his hand over her ample cheeks, first one of them, and then the other. A small gasp left her mouth and reached his covered ears. She tried to move herself away from him, only to bump her head against the wall as she tried to move. That's when he took the initiative to move his fingers between her round cheeks and down to massage the soft crevice that was barely hidden behind the towel. He felt her shudder in delight and was quite surprised when her legs opened. The movement was small and an average man may have missed it, but he noticed the smallest things and he took this as an invitation. The softest moan escaped her lips as he worked his fingers against her delicate flesh and then he felt it; the unmistakable movement against his fingers. Meia's walls involuntary clenched around his large digits, softly riding against his rubbing fingers. The motion was slow at first but increased until she was moving with such friction he could feel the moisture coating his fingers._

_Her moans were quiet and pitched with the softest whimper when the pleasure became too good to her. He kept his gaze locked onto her face, her reactions to the pleasure enticing him to let his free hand roam but he didn't dare touch her anywhere else to break her satisfying state of desire. Meia was reaching her peak, her body leaned forward against his shoulder and the low moans were rising in his ear causing an arousal to grow in the depths of his pants. Her hands found their way to his shoulder where she dug into the cover flesh as her body tightened, her climax coming in a hard rush that slathered over his fingers._

_He removed wet fingers from her and straightened as he watched her. Meia's nails slipped from his shoulders with her head lowered. The light of the bathroom gave her face away, for he could see that her face was etched in embarrassment. Her climax made her knees weak, her attempts at standing straight failed and she felt herself being scooped up into his arms. Meia let out a soft groan in protest but it was ignored as she was carried from her bathroom to her bedroom, the towel that once covered her body was abandoned on the floor. No words were spoken as he laid her gently onto her back on the bedroom bed. Attempting to sit herself up, his large hand was placed on her shoulder as he quietly forced her to stay in the position he had placed her. It was then that he made her watch as he stripped his shirt from his body, exposing an upper torso that was not model chiseled but broad and etched with massive strength. Her eyes followed his hands to which she watched as he unfastened the front of his pants though he didn't lower them. Taking her by her ankles, he tugged her down closer to him and parted her legs. Meia felt the feeling of shame and embarrassment wash over her as he stared at her shaven delight. She tried to close them, hide herself from him but he wouldn't let her. He touched her delicate heat with such gentle strokes that she found herself shivering in pleasure to the point that her eyes closed._

_The warmth of his fingers were lifted from her space and her eyes fluttered opened to see that he was staring down at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Something in his eyes told her that he was debating; deciding if he wanted to go through with what he had started. He gave her ankle a tight squeez and narrowed his eyes as he commanded her stay just like that as he exited the room. Meia felt confusion enter her body but something in his eyes told her that disobeying would make her miss out from a pleasurable evening._

_She could hear him in the bathroom, low grunts of pain escaping his mouth, the sounds of mechanical hisses as if hinges were being undone. It never occurred to her that he was inside of the bathroom removing his mask from his face and injecting himself with a powerful painkiller to keep the pain at bay. She wasn't aware of his actions until he loomed in her door way, the usual contraption she was used to seeing on his face was now gone. It was his eyes that she recognized but her eyes traveled to the rest of his face trying to catch a glimpse, but she was unable to see anything in the darkness of the room, only his smoldering eyes as he positioned himself between her legs after pushing her back further onto the bed so that he could lean in and take in the scent of her sex. He took a long lick over her moist heat and her moan of pleasure made him push his face in deeper. With every lick she felt his tongue tickle her sensitive nub, a low hiss escaped her mouth and it was clear to him that he wanted to devour every inch of her body._

_Meia was writhing underneath him, his grip on her thighs keeping her in place as she met her second peak of the night. She could hear his low breathing; feel the warmth of his mouth departing from her. She never opened her eyes as he disrobed his lower body and placed his hands on her hips to guide her down on the bed. There was a pit of pain as he guided himself into her, nails curled into soft linen but words of refusal were never uttered. Her tightness caused him to grunt in appreciation to know that she had been untouched for quite some time, perhaps never by a true lover. Her walls clenched around his length as he moved inside her, each stroke deeper than the last. Her soft whimpers were exchanged with loud moans, her voice teetering on edge as she let his name spew from her mouth. This only tempted him to become rough with her, his control was slowly slipping as he pressed his fingers against the side of her hips, leaving his mark. His mouth lowered to take part of her succulent breasts, biting them with the tips of his teeth. This sent Meia into a blissful state, a pleasure she had never felt before. Her back arched from off the bed as her moans of his name became passionate and true coming from her lips, something he had not expected. Deeper and deeper he pushed into her flesh, forgetting his small ounce of control as he made her take all of him, enjoying the way her hands roamed and nails scratched up and down his muscled arms as if she needed him, wanted him. He could feel his peak heightening and the tightening of her walls told him she was near her final climax. She could feel him tense, ready to release and so her legs instinctively coiled around him, pushing him further inside of her place of ecstasy…_

* * *

Meia bolted upright in her bed. The sound of her heartbeat was hammering against her eardrums as her skin glistened with sweat. A growing ache began to pulsate between her legs and a groan escaped her mouth. Meia decided that she was dreaming, that it _had _to be a dream…yet she could _feel_ his body pressing against her skin, the caress of his fingers against her most treasured spot. The ache seemed to pulsate throughout her body for she found herself gripping onto the comforter that decorated her bed. She didn't understand what had made her have such a vivid dream…she could still feel the pressure of his hands against her hips. Out of curiosity she peeled her covers back to see if the marks were truly there…

"You've awakened. "

The sound of his voice startled her, snapping her head up and forgetting to even look at her hips as she was met with his gaze while he stood in middle of her doorframe. He was watching her with curious eyes, wondering what she was searching for on her body.

"Have you acquired an injury?" He asked in a tone that conveyed concern. Meia quickly shook her head no to his question and flipped the covers back, happy to see that she was fully clothed. That still didn't diminish the fact that she couldn't recall anything about the their evening together…her mind kept shifting to the dream she had awaken from but the way his eyes watched her every move, she began to second guess if it was truly a dream.

No. Nothing could have possibly happened last night. She had fallen asleep and the imprint of his body on the opposite side told her that he had as well, except this time he had actually fallen asleep underneath the covers…a soft grunt of annoyance escaped her mouth as she made her bed but she couldn't help but glance his way every now and then and wondered if he would find her foolish for asking him if anything happened between the two of them last night. If it did he said nothing as he stood there watching her with attentive eyes. He began to turn to leave her to get ready for the morning.

"I have much to do and you shall be accompanying me. Get dressed and begin to pack a few of your belongings, we will return and retrieve them later in the day."

"I don't want to go anywhere." Meia muttered at him as she placed the final pillow onto her bed and began to smooth out the comforter with her hands. She didn't even hear him enter her room; she hated how silent he could be for someone of such massive size. His grip on her wrist caught her by surprise. She was whirled around so that she was face to face with him, his eyes peering down with her a look of annoyance.

"Perhaps you weren't aware that I didn't ask you what you wanted, woman." The grip on her wrist tightened but she refused to yelp in pain, she didn't want to see that smug satisfaction light up in his eyes. She bit down on her tongue to keep herself from crying out as he noticed her refusal, the pressure on her delicate wrist intensified. Meia began to yank her arm from him but to no avail as he stood there, searching her eyes. When he was satisfied to see pain etched into them he let go of her wrist and made his way out of her room.

"You have an hour." The slam of her room door came after his words and she stood there, grasping her wrist. She looked down at it to see that he had of course left his mark as usual. It was going to swell if she didn't take care of it quickly but she was too angry to care as tears threatened to pour from her tear ducts. Meia pulled out three of her overnight bags and began to stuff one with her undergarments while the other was used for shoes and clothes, the last one was carried off with her into the bathroom so that after her quick shower she was able to place her toiletries inside. By the time she finished getting herself ready she dropped her bags by the front door, ignoring his presence completely as she entered her kitchen to have her morning coffee. The entire time she kept her back turned to him, trying to disregard his stare. She only turned around when she had fixed her coffee and was now sipping it slowly as she leaned against the counter. Her eyes darted to the clock on the microwave to see that it was only six thirty in the morning. She wondered where they would be possibly could be going so early in the morning but she was too angry to speak to him, the dream that had her aching between her legs was replaced with a throbbing wrist instead.

"Hour is up." His voice broke the tense silence though he acted as if her rather foul mood didn't bother him as he approached her and took her coffee mug from her, pouring it down the drain. She was about to protest but she was cut off by one look.

"You will not find the time to finish it, believe me." Something about his words made her flinch, as if he was telling her that this would perhaps be her last time in her kitchen, that she may not see her home ever again. The feeling made her stomach churn in agony but she still remained silent, not wishing to speak to the masked man who led her from her home and out onto the deserted roads. No one had been out since the incident yesterday and Meia felt a feeling of guilt as she was escorted inside a black SUV that was sitting in front of her apartment complex. He entered right behind her and closed the door just as the vehicle pulled off cruised down the abandoned streets of Gotham.

Meia propped her arm up against the door and leaned her cheek against her palm. The sudden throb of her wrist made her wince in pain, but she refused to fully acknowledge it or even let him know the pain it was causing her. Her mind began to wonder back to last night and as hard as she tried to focus she continued to remember the same thing…she didn't find it strange that she remembered her dream, she had the tendency to always remember every dream she had, for they were usually so reoccurring.

He was watching her fume in anger, something he could not understand. She had woken up in a foul mood which made no sense to him since she seemed to enjoy herself thoroughly last night. He knew that she was struggling with her inner emotions though it never crossed his mind that she would think it was all a dream so he allowed her to vent her anger through silence. The silence was something he appreciated as he tilted his head back and to rest his eyes just for a brief moment…

"Bane?"

The sound of her voice caused him to snap his eyes open. Her tone was laced with a soft submission and pain that caused him to sit his head up so he could look at her. She wasn't facing him but her eyes were glued to a gated estate that they were coming up to. He shifted his gaze from the upcoming home to her, wondering what connection she had to the beautiful home.

"She's alone. You killed the only family she had left yesterday. I just want to make sure she hasn't done anything to cause herself bodily harm. "

"What is your question, Meia?" His tone had a hint of amusement behind it. He wanted her to ask for his permission to see Audrey. Bane knew that she was angry with him but he wanted to know that he had that power over her, that even in anger she would still bend to his bidding.

". . . May I stay with her while you . . . do whatever you do?"

There was silence for what seem like an eternity to Meia but it was only a few seconds. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his usual hand gesture that caused the driver to stop the car right in front of the estate's gates. A feeling of relief filled her heart; he was being kind to her today, a sign to her that he was apologizing for her wounded wrist. Her hand gripped the handle of the car door to open it but it was grasped in a gentle manner that caused her to turn and look at him. He was gazing at her with such a sincere look in his eyes that it caused her heart to flutter and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. His hand was outstretched and in moment a handgun was placed into his hand. For a moment she thought he meant to kill her right then and there but instead he placed it into her own hand. Meia looked at him in confusion but he said nothing as he opened his side of the car door and exited the vehicle. He appeared on her side and opened the door for her, outstretching his hand towards her. She took it without hesitation and stepped out of the vehicle.

They stood in front of the grand doors of the estate and Meia pressed her finger to the doorbell. The loud chime of a cheerful tune played throughout the grand home. Silence captivated their surroundings which caused Meia to frown. She turned to Bane as if she was expecting him to give her an answer but he simply stared straight ahead inside the glass window and straight through the house. His attention only shifted to Meia when he noticed that she stepped off the steps and went around to one side of the house and peered through the window. When she returned she had a key in tow and was unlocking the front door. Once she stepped in she was met with dead silence.

"Meia." She swiveled around to see Bane standing in the threshold of the door holding the lapels of his coat. His eyes scanned about the interior of the home before letting them settle on the gun that Meia was still grasping in her hand. She handled it with such a precision that a glint of pride touched his eyes; the fragile being was not as delicate as he assumed.

"Make sure to turn on the news." Before she was able to respond he had turned his back on her, leaving the door open as if he was expecting someone to arrive.

* * *

Meia found Audrey curled up in the middle of her bed. The blinds had been pulled shut as the room was consumed in a blanket of darkness. It wasn't like Audrey to keep herself in darkness but Meia understood her frame of mind and simply slipped her shoes off as she entered her room. Pulling the sheets back from her friend's bed, she climbed in beside her. There was a comfortable silence as Meia pulled the thin frame of her friend against her own, letting the warmth from her body radiated to her chilled skin.

"What's going to happen now?" The softest murmur left Audrey's voice as she buried her head into the bosom of Meia.

"Honestly...I don't know." Her hands stroked her friend's hair as she gazed around the familiar room that she had spent countless nights in during her college years. When her eyes landed on the flat screen Bane's words popped into her mind. Reaching over she turned the television on and sat her back against the headboard. Audrey followed behind her and kept herself buried herself in the warmth of Meia's breasts as the TV hummed to life.

"You smell…different…" Audrey said as she sniffed Meia's shirt, trying to figure out where such an odd mixture of her sweet scent and a muskier one could come from.

Meia ignored her friend as the picture on the television came into view. The news media was waiting outside of City Hall and they were not kept waiting for too long. The camera cut to the road where odd vehicles that reminded Meia of small tanks pulled up. They stopped right outside the gates of Blackgate Prison and Meia's heart flipped in her chest. She could sense what was happening before Bane even appeared on the screen, standing on top of one of those vehicles. Her fear must have radiated off her body for Audrey began to slowly sit up and stare at the screen.

"What is he—"

"Shh!" Meia shushed her best friend as her eyes focused on the male on the screen. She wanted to know what he was planning. The silence that was once comfortable was now full of tension as both females held each other, one fearing for their lives, the other fearing that she was too involved with the masked man who began to speak to the city.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression, Blackgate Prison. Where a thousand men have languished under the name of this man. Harvey Dent!" At that moment the picture of Harvey Dent was zoomed in on by the camera. "Who has been held up to you as the shining example of justice. You have been supplied with a false idol. To stop you from tearing down this corrupt city!" On camera Meia watched as Bane tore the picture of Harvey Dent, the background sound from the news became loud as if someone where cheering behind them. Audrey shuddered and Meia held her tightly before she slowly slipped out of the bed of her best friend and began to place her shoes on her feet.

"Meia…." Audrey's words were drowned out as Bane continued his speech.

"Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent. From the words of Gotham's Police Commissioner, James Gordon." Meia looked up at the television as she stood up from the bed, grabbing the gun she had placed on her friend's night stand and tucking it in the back of her jeans. Audrey was shocked at her friend's actions but Meia knew what was coming. She could feel it in her bones and as she crept out of her best friend's room, she could still hear Bane's voice echoing throughout the empty estate as she crept down the hall.

"'The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, he saved my boy. Then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes, so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child. But I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth, and it is time for me to resign.'"

Meia found the room she was looking for down the hall. The door was locked but that didn't stop her from ramming into it with her shoulder, ignoring the intense pain that was creeping up the side of her body.

"And do you accept this man's resignation?!"

"Meia..!" Audrey had left her room now and was following the sound of her friend's constant banging. By the time she reached Meia she had burst into the room that was kept locked because it was once the home office of Gotham's Mayor.

"How did you…" Audrey began but was silenced as she watched her friend rummage through the drawers of her uncle.

" And do you accept the resignation of all these liars?! Of all the corrupt?!" The sound of his voice pounded into Meia's ears. Her hands rummaged about until she slammed a gun down on the desk. She moved on to the second drawer where she pulled out one more.

"How did you…"

"Shut up and grab one."

"Meia—"

**"DAMMIT AUDREY GRAB A FUCKING GUN!"** Meia bellowed at the top of her lungs as she began to ransack the rest of the room. She saw Audrey jump but react to her words and grab a gun with shaky hands as Meia flipped on the television that was hanging in the office they were in. Bane's face appeared for a moment before a signal he gave caused one of the Tumblers turn with a machine gun aimed at the prison gate. The news reporters scattered to the side as the gun was raised but his voice was still heard.

"We take Gotham from the corrupt! The rich! The oppressors of generations who have kept you down with myths of opportunity. And we give it to you, the people. Gotham is yours! None shall interfere, do as you please." The sound of the gun being fired and hitting against metal filled the room. Audrey jumped while Meia watched in awe. She should have been disgusted the man that claimed her as his own was causing such fear…that his words were affecting so many people because they were afraid; afraid of trying to stop this mad man, this man that held Gotham's fate in his hands, but Meia felt nothing but a growing respect for the Mastermind.

"But start by storming Blackgate and freeing the oppressed! " The prison was then flooded with Bane's mercenaries. The cameras of the media shook uncontrollably a sign of running. Some footage was caught of the prisoners flooding out of Blackgate, guns in tow as the shouted cheers of their release.

"Step forward, those who would serve. For an army will be raised. The powerful will be ripped from their decadent nests. And cast out into the cold world that we know and endure. "

Meia's eyes quickly shot to Audrey who stood there with a pale face and trembling hands clutching a gun unskillfully. They had to act quickly now, the estate would be flooded with angry citizens and even prisoners who were denied parole due to the Mayor refusing to lift the Dent Act. As Meia rushed out of the room, Audrey slowly slid to the floor, her eyes locked on the man on the screen.

"Courts will be convened. Spoils will be enjoyed! Blood will be shed. The police will survive, as they learn to serve true justice. "

Meia made it to the front door just as it was being banged upon viciously. She could see an angry crowd at the front gates of the estate as she peered out of the glass windows. Fear caused her become paralyzed for a moment. This wasn't her home, this was not her battle but she couldn't leave her defenseless friend alone. The banging against the gates continued, vicious snarls of curse words hurled could be heard from where she was standing in the open corridor of the home. Meia looked down at her gun to make sure it was loaded. The sound of breaking glass caught her ears and she turned to see a man standing in the sitting room of the estate with a look of anger on his face. She raised her gun with a steady hand, her finger lightly resting on the trigger.

"This great city, it will endure" She could still his voice even from the television upstairs where Audrey was now sobbing on the floor. Meia's face went blank as the man laughed at her. _Just like father was, he thinks I'm weak. He believes that I won't kill him!_ The voice that she used to battle with was now intertwined with her. This man thought she was one of the rich and spoiled, he had no idea that she suffered just as much as he did.

"Gotham," The man took one step and Meia aimed the gun at right between his eyes and fired. A scream from Audrey was heard from upstairs but Meia paid it no mind as the eyes of the man rolled into the back of his head, his mouth agape as he slumped to the floor, his blood creating a pool around him, the bullet had exit through the back of his head. Meia lowered her gun and walked over to the male, tapping him lightly with her shoe. His lifeless corpse rolled over and she stared down at him for a moment before raising the gun once more.

"Will survive." Shots could be heard from outside of the estate. Meia emptied her entire chamber into the skull of intruder; blood splatter coated her shirt as she stared down at the overkilled corpse with blank eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize ahead of time for any grammar and typo mistakes. Review, review, review! It gives me a reason to post the next chappie! Don't forget to check out the link on my full profile :3**

**Loretta Lolita: I hope you like your treat: 3 you can always message me and discuss your pervy ideas or just regular ideas for this story; I am always all ears darling!**


	13. Just in Case

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Warning: This chapter features mature content.**

**Just in Case**

* * *

Meia didn't hear the sound of Audrey screaming her name; she was too busy staring down at the corpse. It scared yet fascinated her how the thick red fluid seemed to run so freely onto the luxurious cream carpet. Had she truly just killed this man with such ease? Meia didn't think as herself as a killer, even if she was the cause of the total of three deaths. _He thought you were weak…you simply had to show him! _She argued this with herself for a brief moment before nodding her head in agreement. She had to; it was his life against her own.

"Oh God! Is he dead?!" The sound of a heightened voice and a tone of utter shock and fear caused Meia to turn her head. There stood her friend looking down at the dead body with those vibrant green eyes that were now glistening with tears. Audrey didn't need to see this but this was the harsh reality that she would have to endure under the new laws of Bane. Meia took a step forward to her friend who instinctively took one back while looking at the gun in her hand in such disbelief. She had never seen Meia this way, and Meia had to remind herself that she didn't know the old Meia...her past life, that she never shared those things with Audrey.

"Audrey…he was going to hurt us…kill us even, and if we stay here any longer, others might try." Meia was trying to coax her friend to relax as she approached her. She knew that having the gun out was not helping the situation so she tucked it away from view. This seemed to help since Audrey extended her hand in a weary manner to Meia before finally taking it. Meia quickly latched on and gave Audrey's hand a reassuring squeeze. She didn't want anything to happen to Audrey, but she wouldn't just stay here and die with her either.

"Why is this happening…" Audrey sobbed out softly as Meia pulled her along to the front of the house. She was checking out the windows to see just how large the crowd was outside of the estate gates. Some people where jumping the gate by now while others were trying to force it open. It became obvious to her that they couldn't go out the front. Audrey was still crying out words of unfairness as Meia yanked her along, trying to keep the frightened girl on her feet. The crying wasn't helping Meia think straight, she felt the pit of her stomach knotting up as bile began to build up in the back of her throat. She was going to be sick; she could feel it but now as not the time. They had to escape; they had to find a way out of the large house without being undetected.

It finally dawned on Meia that they could escape out of the kitchen. There was room that was off to the side of the kitchen that used to be a quarters for servants. The exit had been closed off with old boxes and they used the room simply as storage, it wasn't obvious to the outside eye. It seemed as if Audrey was thinking the same thing as was at the moment.

"The old servant's quarters! It has an exit, we will just have to push the junk aside!" It was good to see Audrey at least thinking rationally at the moment. Meia nodded her head but said nothing as she made her way to the back of the home to the grand kitchen. Usually there was always someone in there filling the home with a heavenly aroma but it was still and the smell of the last meal cooked there lingered in the air.

"I'm a bit hungry..." Audrey mumbled more to herself but when she saw how quickly Meia spun around on her heels, she guessed she wasn't as quiet as she thought. They stood there for a moment, Meia looking at Audrey with a vacant stare before shirting her eyes to the refrigerator. She dropped Audrey's hand and made her way to the large appliance and opened the doors, exposing the variety of foods. Her eyes darted about quickly to see if there was anything she could use to place the goods in. Audrey was on it, opening up cupboards and drawers until she knelt down in front of the kitchen sink and found dozens of grocery tote bags. Bringing them to Meia, they silently worked as they filled the bags, each of them carrying three bags a piece. Nothing was said as they closed the fridge doors and headed to the old quarters. Meia had to readjust the bags she was holding to yank the old door open. Dust tickled her nose and caused her to sneeze but she ignored her allergies and closed the door behind them.

The pit in Meia's stomach was still there but loosening as she came to the conclusion they could make it out. She never thought that Bane would come back for her, not now. As she began to push the boxes aside, Meia didn't consider that he was there, waiting for her. With the boxes moved, it exposed the large wooden door that had not been used in years that was caked with spider webs and dusts. Her hands were already dirty from spilling blood of a man she did not know, so a adding a little dust wouldn't hurt. Placing the bags onto the ground, she gripped the handle and began to tug on the sealed door. Audrey backed up as Meia yanked and strained to open it, she didn't want to dirty her own hands, even if it meant her life. She watched as Meia huffed out, as sweat began to glisten off of her caramel skin and finally the door made a groan that caused Audrey to smile with relief. Meia on the other hand was more tired than anything and no smile crossed her face as she pulled the door open fully. Only then did she let a smile cross her lips and she turned around to pick up the bags. When she stood erect, she looked at Audrey but the expression on her face made her frown. The look on her face was one of fear, her already pale skin seemed to lose a shade and her body began to quiver.

It was the breathing that caused Meia's eyes to widen and caused her own body to stiffen. Soon she could feel the gaze on the back of her; she could feel eyes grazing over her backside in a slow manner, as if the inspection was verifying who she was to him.

"Ms. Williams. Let me assist you with your bags."

* * *

She simply stood there in shock after she turned to look up at the man who was standing before her. The man she encountered the first night, the one she remembered as Barsad stood beside him with a glint of amusement in his eyes and a smirk at the corner of his lips. Meia wanted to smack the look off of his face but she was too afraid to move from the penetrating gaze that Bane was bestowing upon her. His eyes roamed over her face and her shirt where he saw speckles of blood. His brows furrowed in annoyance, or perhaps anger; Meia wasn't quite sure. As he took a step forward, Meia could hear Audrey let out a terrified gasp as she gripped Meia's left shoulder, a sure sign that the girl was truly frightened.

Bane reached a hand out to Meia and to Audrey's surprise, her friend didn't jerk away. She knew Meia for being the one to smack a male's hand away and give him an earful about distant and the right amount of space. So when she let this…beast, stroke her face in an affection manner, it confused her. Meia felt her body being tugged back from Bane's touch. She turned to see Audrey yanking her back, her friend thought she was in trouble but she was too afraid to do much. The action caused Meia's heart ache when she realized that her friend wasn't aware of her involvement with the man that caused the death of the only family she had left.

"Audrey Denkins. You're under arrest." It was the first time that Barsad had spoken. Bane had stood up right now, his hands grasping the lapels of his coat. Meia recognized it was the same worn out brown one that he had hung up in her home, the same one he wore today on national television. He tilted his head to the side as he watched Meia's eyes grow wide in shock but most of all; anger. She swiveled around to see Barsad approaching Audrey who looked petrified and who was now standing off to the side. He was reaching out for her and she was shrinking away. It seconds Meia was in front of her terrified friend. Barsad's face was one of shock and his hand instantly dropped. He cut his eyes over to Bane who was still looking at Meia with an observant gaze.

"On whose authority and what charges?" Meia's voice didn't tremble in anger but her eyes told a different story. Barsad didn't know how he should respond to her, he would of knocked her out of the way if she was an ordinary woman but he feared his own death for placing hands on her. Meia could tell he was battling with his thoughts for a moment from the way he looked at Bane and then back at her. It dawned on her why this man hadn't grabbed her the way he did the night she escaped from that sewer. She was Bane's now, or so she was told. This was not the time to feel elated for even a moment but inwardly she couldn't help but feel special though that was short lived.

"The people of Gotham have requested that the arrest of the Denkins family be made. Your dear friend here is the only one in the country at the time, so she will be representing her family in the hearing." Meia's eyes shot up to Bane when he spoke, the realization of what was happening was setting in. Audrey was grabbed by Basard but her hand shot out and grabbed her other arm.

"Please, I didn't do anything!" Audrey protested and pulled herself way from Basard to Meia. Her fear was radiating off of her and Meia couldn't help but have the urge to protect her. As Barsad tugged on arm, she tugged the other. He looked up at her with amusing eyes, as if he already knew there was nothing she could do to stop what was happening. It was then that Meia looked up at Bane; she didn't know what she expected to get from him. He simply gave her a blank stare, as if there was nothing he could do to stop the event from unfolding. Basard's grip was growing tighter on Audrey's arm. She cried out in pain as he applied pressure to her wrist.

"I don't mind breaking any of her bones." Those words made Meia's grip slowly loosen from Audrey. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she felt herself being pulled away from Audrey. Bane had lifted her into his arms as she reached out, grabbing Audrey's hand with both of her arms.

"No, no no! You can't take her!" Meia protested as she yanked on her friend's arm. Audrey was struggling equally as Barsad hauled her up and over his shoulder.

"MEIA!" Audrey was screaming her friend's name at the top of her lungs now. Bane's grip on Meia's waist tightened into a crushing hold that made her gasp in pain. Instinctively her arms fell to her stomach to ease the pain. Audrey was pulled away from Meia's reach.

"Audrey!" Meia choked out as she watched as her friend was led out to the back of the estate. She didn't know what was going to happen to her friend, but she knew that Audrey was not the type of person who could handle any pressure. Meia squirmed about in Bane's arms, ignoring the pain that was coursing through her from his iron clad grip.

"Put me down! Where is he taking her!? You can't do this! Audrey can't handle this! Let me go!" Meia was beating against his hands down, clawing at the flesh of his large arms. He didn't seem to feel it but his arms stirred about when he felt her tears drop against his skin. Slowly he placed her down onto her feet so that he could turn her around to face him. He gripped her chin tightly and pulled her face up so that he could examine her.

"What do you owe this girl? A debt? Has she done anything for you? Or are you the one that always does for her? Tell me why Ms. Denkins is important to you." Meia had brought her hand up to wipe the tears that were coming down her face. A sniffle left her as she tried to turn to see where that man Basard had taken Audrey but she wasn't able to when Bane's grip tightened.

"Have you ever just protected someone, because they were just too fragile protect themselves? They don't owe you anything…you just _care_ because they are just that special to you?" The room was eerily silent as they stared up at each other. In that moment it seemed that Bane understood her. Never had anyone understood what she felt but as she peered into his eyes she knew…that he knew exactly what she was feeling.

"Please…" She said softly, looking up at him with large brown eyes, pleading with him. Bane stared down at her for a moment as if he had just figured out a puzzle. Slowly he nodded his head and dropped his hand only to take her hand in it.

"I will let you see her."

* * *

He had held her hand the entire time. From the moment he escorted her out of the estate and ordered that the place not to be touched, to the time he led her into the city. The passed buildings that Meia had grown to be familiar with for the last eight years she lived in this city. They looked dead to her now, the debris from the explosive and the violent removal of the high class was all around. Her grip on Bane's tightened when they came to a stop to City Hall. This is where they were keeping prisoners? Bane's words about courts being convened danced in the back of her head as he slid out of the car and opened the door for her. His hand was there waiting and she took it without even thinking twice about it. He led up her the stairs of City Hall that was guarded from the outside. She could feel the eyes of the curious guards on her but their gaze seem to shift as Bane turned his head to look at the guards on each side.

She didn't know what she expected to see when she was led inside but she didn't expect to see people being pushed about and shouted at. Some were hit roughly over the head when they protested; women were being dragged as they screamed at the top of their lungs. What she noticed most of all, was that everyone inside was dressed in luxurious clothing and some seem to be familiar to Meia.

"Why are they here…" She asked Bane in a low voice as she pressed herself closer to him, not wanting to be dragged off like the rest of the women she was seeing.

"For their sentence hearing." He answered with a tone that made it seem as if the answer was obvious. He led her up through a crowd of scared individuals that sat huddled together, as if that alone would protect him. They didn't speak as they watched the gigantic man walk through, the man that had ruined their lives. Meia could feel the hatred and fear from each and everyone one of them. Some murmurs began and Meia knew they were about her, they wondered why she was with this monster. Her grip should have loosened on his hand, and she should have distanced herself from Bane but she found herself drawing closer to him, right on his heels.

Bane didn't seem to mind this at all, in fact he predicted it. Meia was in a state of mind where she needed someone to lean on, her closest friend was taken away from her, and no matter what she thought, she would never be able to get her back.

"Meia?" A small voice called out that made Meia stop in her tracks. Her hand left Bane's as her eyes lit up with a sad joy. Audrey was sitting there with a blanket wrapped around her, she noticed that her face was bruised and her coat was no longer on her body. Meia knelt down in front of her friend who reached out and hugged her tightly.

"What's going to happen to me…" Audrey whispered, her voice quivering in fear. She was trying her hardest to be strong, she didn't want to cry, not in front of all of these people. Meia didn't know what to tell her so she just simply hugged her tightly, stroking her hair in a comforting manner to sooth Audrey.

It was Audrey who pulled away from the embrace to look at Meia with a sad smile on her face. Her eyes looked up at the man that stirred nothing but fear in her. She couldn't understand why Meia was with him and she automatically assumed he had taken her best friend captive.

"Do you remember when we first met Meia?" A soft laugh left Audrey's lips as she began to stroke Meia's hair back behind her ears. "It was the first day of our freshman year in college. I entered in the newest fashion, knowing that I would catch everyone's attention. I did at first, the envious glance from girls and the lustful gaze from the guys, just what I wanted. And then in walked you." A dry laugh that had no humor came from Audrey as she continued to look at her friend, memorizing every detail of her face. Tears were filling her large green eyes as the realization set in. "You wore…light beige tank top that stopped mid-way and the cutest short cargo shorts that tied in the front. Your hair was curly then...you had the cutest little walk that had all the guys heads turning to watch you…and in that instant I was so jealous…you were taking the spotlight from me and you weren't even trying. It wasn't until that same night that it was raining outside and I had just broke up with my high school sweetheart. I was sitting on the curb outside of the frat party, just crying with the rain drenching me. I was a mess, and no one seemed to care that I was even out there because I was Audrey Denkins, daughter of the most cut throat lawyers and niece of the Mayor of Gotham. But there you were, walking down the street and you had on a black rain coat and an umbrella in tow. I thought you were going to keep walking, I mean after I had made such snide comments to you during our classes. But you stopped and held the umbrella over my head…and you just stood there. You didn't say a word…but you said so much with your actions. From then on I was attached to your side; you were the first person in my life that actually cared about **_me_**. Not once did you hold my title over my head or ask me for money or any type of gifts…you were always giving me and helping me…and never have I told you thank you…"

Meia watched her best friend pour out her heart to her. She was watching those beautiful green eyes fade with their usual bubbly light fading into a dull acceptance. It took a moment for Meia to find her voice, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Well…someone had to." Audrey gave a soft laugh along with Meia and a silence fell over them They knew that they would never see each other again after this. Meia's heart was heavy as she studied her Audrey's pale heart shaped face. Audrey reached out to stroke Meia's cheek at the same time Meia did the same. Suddenly Meia was drawn to Audrey into a tight embrace. She hugged her tightly and pressed her lips against Meia's ears while close her eyes and slowly began to speak in a low whisper.

"There's a safe in my closet in the back. The code is your birthday. Inside there is a letter with your name on it, a card and my will...just in case…." Audrey's voice broke and she choked back a sob as she hugged Meia tighter.

"Just in case."

* * *

A few days had passed after that. Meia didn't talk as much when Bane escorted her away from her Audrey. He took her back to the estate at that time, which had been guarded by his men. No one had entered the place all for the exception for the man that laid on the floor and by the time Meia entered the body was gone and the window was replaced.

In those few days she went inside of Audrey's closet and pulled the clothes back to stare at the safe but not once did she open it. She would turn around and walk out into the bedroom and curl up onto the bed. Meia stayed liked that for those days. Bane forced her to eat and he stayed by her side during the night and woke up with her in the morning. So when she moved about in the bed and felt no massive body beside her, she quickly shot up and flipped the covers back.

"Bane?" She called out to him in a soft voice, hoping that he wouldn't answer her, that he had left her finally. But she worried that someone might break it, someone she couldn't handle on her own since he had taken her gun away from her. Walking out into the hallway, she looked down the hall to see if she could find him. Seeing no one, she made her way downstairs.

Meia hadn't been outside the house in days, not that she wanted to but Bane didn't want her out either. She didn't object but as she sat on the counter of the kitchen and peered out of the windows, she had the urge to fling the door open and just leave. She mulled over these thoughts as she finished up her bowl of oatmeal she had prepared for herself. Maybe if she just left while he was away…he wouldn't look for her, wouldn't come for her like he usually did.

The front door slamming told her that her idea would have to come later. She could hear the sounds of his boots thudding against the hardwood floor. Meia said nothing as she listened to him ascend the stairs, she sat quietly on the counter as she placed a spoonful of the warm oats into her mouth.

"Meia!" His authoritative tone startled Meia to the point where her hands shook. The bowl she had dropped to the floor and landed with a crash. The sound alerted him and she groaned inwardly as she slipped off the counter and began to clean her mess. She was just cleaning up the rest of the spilled oatmeal when he entered. He was watching her with a searing glare that made Meia cringe. Silently she stood at the sink and began to wash the utensils and dishes she used to make her breakfast. The sound of his hand slamming down on the counter made her jump.

He was now standing behind her as she stood at the sink. Reaching out, he shut the faucet off and turned her so that she could face him. His gaze was burning into her and Meia couldn't help but feel irritated with him. What could he possible want with her now?

"What is it?" Her tone was sharp and hinted her annoyance. This surprised him for he raised a brow at her. Her arms folded underneath her breasts as she stared up at him. His arms were on both sides of the sink, locking her in place but that didn't stop her from taking a step closer to him to his shock.

"Well? You barge in, and go up the stairs, when I'm not there you shout my name like a drill Sargent. Did you think I had left?" He simply stared at her with keen interest, the way his eyes crinkled at the sides told her that he was amused with her. She was such a delicate being on the outside but he could see that she could be just as ruthless as he was when needing be.

"Of course." They stood there in silence for a moment before the tiniest smile crossed Meia's lips. She realized that she enjoyed her time around this man. He was helping her cope with the loss of her friend, who she knew in her heart was no longer alive. He took care of her in her time of need and that made Meia crave to be around this massive man of power. He was studying her now and she took the liberty to do the same thing. Her eyes wondered down from his face to his upper torso. He had removed his coat, no doubt he had placed it in the bedroom that he claimed as his own although he had been sleeping in her bed for the past days. He stood in front of her with nothing but a long sleeved black shirt that clung to each muscle, defining them with each move he made.

"Is the view satisfactory to you, my little moth?" His words snapped her out of her daze and she realized she had been looking harder than she had meant to. She silently thanked her genetics for making it impossible to see the blush on her face as she stood there with her eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…I didn't—"

"You would think that after our one night together you would seem more comfortable with making your attraction to me more apparent. Rest assured that I have." His words rolled off his tongue in that lilt that Meia adored but she was more interested in his words than the heavenly voice of his. Bane saw her brows furrow in confusion and his own furrowed as he took a step closer to her, pressing his solid form against her delicate one.

"Little moth…do you not remember? How you writhed in pleasure underneath me as I buried myself between the warmth hidden between your legs?" His eyes were locked on her own as his hand found its way up the flimsy night gown that clothed her body. Meia's grip went to the counter as his hand trailed up her thigh. His touch was just like before, just as she had dreamed.

"Please…stop..." She managed to cry out as his hand found the heat in the seat of her panties. Cupping her delicate warmth, Meia let out a startled gasp but her body reacted differently. An ache pulsated between her legs, begging to be healed by his touch. Meia didn't want this…_Yes, you do! Just like before, you wanted it then and you want it now._ No, there wasn't any before that was simply a dream. Meia had come to terms with the fact that it never happened.

"That was a dream…" It slipped out of her mouth before she knew it. Meia never said that allowed before, she kept it to herself for reasons. But as she felt the warmth of his hand leaving her personal heat, she knew that the reasons she had was not the one she had to worry about.

He stared down at her with a look that she wasn't familiar with. Hurt, perhaps insulted? No, that look quickly turned to a look of anger. His eyes narrowed as if he was suspicious of something.

"You truly believe you were in a deep slumber?"

"It had to be—"

He cut her off by letting his hand reach out and grab a fistful of her thick hair. A small whelp of pain came from her as he tilted her head back so that she was forced to look at him.

"It seems that I was too gentle with you."

* * *

Meia didn't like where the conversation was going and she was right not to. He had thrown her over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour and carried her upstairs. She protested and told him to let her go but he only ignored her as he entered into the room he claimed as his own.

"What are you doing?" Meia asked as she tried to squirm free from his iron clad grip but to no avail.

"Tonight, I am reclaiming what is mine." Bane responded with a tone that hinted a lustful charge.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as realization of his words sunk into her mind. He wanted her body, just as he had in the dream—what she thought was a dream. Meia's body was lifted off of his shoulder and she was placed on her feet only for his hand to yank down the front of her flimsy gown, exposing her bare breasts to him. Before she could hide herself, he pushed her body against against the wall, her backside facing him.

"You will never forget me, my little moth." Bane whispered in Meia's ear as he pressed his groin against her curved backside while his arm coiled around her waist. Meia said nothing but whimpered softly as his hands trailed up to her exposed breasts and claimed them in his hands. Soft hands massaged her mounds before the touch grew rough, his fingers pinching her now stiff nipples. Meia turned herself around to face him, to tell him to stop but she was just met with a lustful gaze that caused her mouth to dry but her ache to grow between her legs.

Bane spun Meia back around and placed one hand on the back of her neck to hold her in place. His hand roamed down her body, receiving shivers from her with each touch. Meia felt fingers being slipped inside of her wet depths. Pleasure over took her senses and she began to moan out. He responded to her pleasurable moans by working his fingers deep within her, gently massaging her sensitive spot.

The sound of Bane unfastening his pants caused Meia's walls to clench around his fingers. He grunted in approval at her tightness and slipped his fingers out only to spread her legs apart further with his own and thrust his rigid size into her aching entrance. The riveting force of his sudden actions caused Meia to lose her breath. Her nails clawed into the wall as he continued his forceful thrusts. She could hear the grunts of pleasure escaping his lips mixing with her own sighs of desire. A familiar feeling flickered through her body as her walls clasped around his vast size. She was quickly approaching her peak. Just as she was nearing her point, Bane stepped back and pulled his stiffness from her.

"No!" She exclaimed before she knew it and spun around only to be grabbed by the back of her neck and forced onto her knees. Meia was face to face with is stiff member and hesitantly she looked up at him only for him to thrust his hips forward, his tip brushing against her lips.

"Suck." He commanded her with a no-nonsense tone that told her that protesting was out of the question. Slowly Meia stroked Bane's length before slipping the head into her mouth. As her mouth began to glide down the shaft, Meia realized how thick he was in size. He forced her mouth down onto his size that caused Meia to open her mouth as wide as possible, still not able to take his full manhood into her mouth. She tentatively licked and sucked his manhood. She must have been doing quite a fine job as she began to slowly relax for he began to grunt with approval all the while forcing his hips forward while gripping her hair. Meia's jaw was becoming sore but that was quickly solved when he slid his rigid member from her mouth.

She tried to stand but she was held in place by the grip he held on her hair. Looking up at him in cautiously, she could tell by the lustful gaze that he was not finished. Meia found herself being placed on all fours, her back turned towards him.

"Bane please..."

"Begging, will get you nowhere." He said to her in his normal tone as he gripped her hips as she positioned himself behind her. He guided his solid length into her already aching sex. "Tell me Meia, is this a dream?" His authoritarian voice roared in her ear.

"Ahhh…" Meia could barely breathe and found herself gasping for air. Bane plunged deep inside of Meia, burying himself far into her inner depths as far as he could go. "You belong to me, all of you." He growled out each word with a thrust.

Meia didn't dare protest or say a word; she just took her punishment as he gripped her hair and tilted her head back so that her body followed. Her back was pressed against his chest as his free hand encircled her waist and traveled down between her legs to tease her sensitive nub. Meia cried out helplessly as orgasmic pleasure flew through her body.

She couldn't take anymore and as he pulled out of her, she thought it was done. Meia let her body relax as she laid there panting, the waves of her orgasm still coursing through her. She felt arms ensnare her and lift her from the floor to which she simply whimpered in protest to.

He had positioned himself on the bed on his back; Meia was placed on top of him.

"Lower yourself upon me." With weak legs, she parted them just enough for him to reenter her body. A shiver of pleasure ran through her as she slowly descended on his immense size. Bane gripped her by the hips as he slowly slipped away from his depths, only to let her settle on the head. Thrusting upwards, he pulled her down onto his lengths, working his way deep into her body.

"Bane…" Meia moaned out, "please, no more."

He ignored her pleads as he ground his hips causing Meia to cry out. Falling forward, Meia dug her nails into his shoulders as she began to move herself up and down gingerly, riding his length slowly, softly. There was a grunt of disapproval from Bane that told her, gentle was not enough. Meia began to move her hips in a circular motion to which he bucked to. He seemed to know just how to arch his hips in a manner that caused her to pleasure to heighten to a climax that drove her into a salacious mindset. Passionate cries escaped her mouth as her body froze in ecstasy. It was his final thrusts that pushed her over the edge, her juices coating the massive length that was buried within her as the feeling of his release entered her body. Meia became completely still before she let her body collapse on his solid chest, to which he coiled his arms around her and drew the sheets over their bodies.

"The desire you feel is never a dream, little moth."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! It's complete. Sorry for the wait, along with being sick and family issues, this took longer than I expected, also please excuse typos and grammar errors, I will go back and correct those, I'm just too tired as of now.**

**EmilyKai: Bane does have feelings for her but this is Bane we are talking about; he is a ruthless man and I want to keep him that way. This is not "love" for him, this is molding her into his perfect puppet. ****He is highly attracted to Meia because of her appearance and for her personality; again he wants to "break her". He is simply attracted to her right now and the feelings are slowly growing; although for Meia the feelings are stronger for Bane due to the fact that she_ needs_ that affection. Also I liked your idea and added it into this chapter!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated! Please keep them coming, they really do push me to continue writing this! Also I'm still looking for a beta reader!**


	14. What am I to You?

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**What am I to You?**

* * *

Meia's body needed time to heal. Bane had made sure to leave his mark, making them visible on different areas of her skin. When she had awakened the day after, she found herself bare and decorated with light bruises. He wanted her to remember what happened, but most importantly that he left them and Meia did. In fact, for the next three weeks she found herself waking up from vivid dreams that left her aching between her legs and the bruises pulsating against her skin. The dull ache she would ignore but the aching body was harder to overlook. Since Meia then, Meia wanted no parts of Bane in any aspect, she would avoid the man. When night fall arrived she would already be asleep before her joined her in bed and when he left the next morning, she would lay in bed until he departed. He never tried to wake her; he would simply tell her that he would return later that evening.

Meia didn't know where he went during the day and as the weeks went by, she didn't care. It gave her the time to be alone and think about her life. It was normal, before he arrived. She had a stable job, lived in a comfortable apartment and had a friend that she could depend on. The thought of Audrey always caused Meia a great deal of pain, so she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, trying not to think of her. She was partially in denial that her best friend was gone, so she didn't touch most of the things in Audrey's bedroom, in fact Meia took the liberty of moving out of her room and into the room that Bane claimed as his own. The actions seemed to give Meia a false hope that Audrey was still alive.

Bane seemed to take notice to the changes in Meia's attitude. He barely spoke to her and when he did he found her answers to be polite yet blunt. He decided that she need someone to confide in, a female companion to discuss her feelings with. So at 10 a.m that Tuesday morning, nearly a month since Bane's reign in Gotham, the bell of the estate was rung.

Meia didn't venture downstairs as much only for food, so when she descended the stairs of the estate to greet the unknown visitor she was shocked to see a bit of changes. When passing the parlor and sitting room, she noticed that they had been stripped of their luxurious items and turned into training rooms. In the living room there was a ring, no doubt constructed by hand, in the center of the room. Meia stopped in her tracks at the sight, astounded at the transformation that had been done in such little time. The doors had been closed and she was instructed not to enter but Bane had left the doors open and Meia was now seeing what he had been working on for the prior weeks, why he had not been concerned with her silence.

Another ring from the bell pulled her out of her awe struck state; she had almost forgotten why she came downstairs in the first place. She expected it to be one of Bane's men, perhaps the one named Barsad for he was the only one Bane allowed inside the estate walls when he was gone. As she opened the door to verify the visitor, it was to her own shock that it was not the bearded man standing there. Miranda Tate stood there with a natural grace but it was Talia's penetrating dark eyes that greeted Meia's.

"Hello, Meia. It's always lovely to see you." Talia's words made smile cross Meia's face. How could she not smile when she heard the warmth in her voice that was decorated with her thick accent? Stepping aside, she let the graceful woman inside.

"It's nice to see you too. Bane isn't here—"

"Oh no. I know my beloved is not present. He is busy making sure that Gotham…is surviving these changes. I am here, to see you." A faint chuckle left Talia's mouth as she watched Meia's eyebrow shoot up in curiosity as she closed the front door.

"I know it sounds…foolish but I don't have many female companions and with the constant façade I must place on, I do not get many opportunities to show my true self… I thought that it would be nice if I could so…with you." Something in changed in Talia's eyes as her last words rolled of her tongue. She was studying Meia with those same dark eyes, studying her with a trained gaze that she saw every day when Bane was watching her. They were searching for something in Meia, something she was not fully aware of. Meia of course always tried to reason with herself and in that moment she decided that Talia was simply being mischievous, but as Talia watched Meia walk away from the door and towards the kitchen, a coy smile crossed her lips.

Bane wanted Talia to take time to gain Meia's trust, to show her that she meant something. Her beloved had told her of his plan, how he wanted to break her and mold her into a loyal puppet. Talia cared not about what he planned to do with Meia, as long as he did not stray from their goal. He had shown no signs of slack and that was enough for Talia, he was dedicated. If helping him with his molding process kept him working towards Gotham's demise, she would do so with eagerness.

"So, in other words you want to have a girls' day?" Meia's asked as she opened up the refrigerator. Talia had entered the kitchen after her and watched as she pulled out a tray of fruit and two bottle of water. She smiled at the choices; it was obvious that Bane stocked their food supplies with proper nourishments to keep them both healthy, even if Meia didn't approve of the selection. Taking one of the slice apples from the tray, Talia examined it for mere seconds before casting her gaze over to Meia who was watching her with curious eyes. Biting down into the sliced fruit, the juice tickled her lips and slid down her throat as she chewed and swallowed the small portion in her mouth.

"I assure you, that I am no girl, Meia."

* * *

"Tell me about your mother."

The statement came out of nowhere as the two females sat in the middle of the bed that once belonged to another. They had been spending the day doing what females usually do, talking and eating different types of foods that they could get their hands on. Of course they only had a vast choice of fruits and vegetables, but nevertheless, it was enjoyable.

There was always a comfortable silence when they were too busy eating but now the comfort turned into strained silence. Talia looked up from the platter of food and up at Meia. She was tugging at her hair, a sure sign of unease.

"Meia…?" Talia called out to her in such a warm tone as her hand made its way to grasp Meia's, stopping her from damaging her hair any further. Her brown eyes looked up at Talia, a look of hatred and disgust in the orbs but not directed at her.

"There is nothing to tell. She left me."

"Ah..is she still alive?"

"I'm not for sure." Meia answered with a nonchalant tone. If her mother was alive, she hoped she would met her demise soon and if she already died, she always hoped that it was one of pain. There was the silence again though the tension was slowly beginning to fade. Meia hated speaking about her mother, anything about her past. It haunted her enough so why speak on the matter?

"Why do you stay?" Talia asked after a moment of silence. Meia looked up at her with a raised brow.

"Stay in Gotham? Well I suppose it was—

"No, why do you stay here with my beloved? Do you care for him?"

Meia snorted before she knew what she as doing and let her eyes roll when she looked back at Talia. She wasn't just watching her reactions, there was something about the look on her face, something that made Meia's heart skip a beat. She averted her gaze, trying her best to ignore the powerful gaze. Talia was looking right through her façade; the one that showed hatred towards the man. Something must have dawned on her for a smile of knowing slowly crossed her face.

"He causes you pain yet he pleases the longing ache that you have always had. "

"That's not true." Meia could hear the exasperation in her own voice as if she was trying to convince herself instead of Talia.

"Oh, but it is, Meia. You care for him because he cares for you. He keeps you save…he protects you." Her eyes seem to flare to life at the last words, as if she just cracked a code to unsolvable mystery.

"No.." Meia shook her head. Was she truly in denial? How could she care for the man that took away the content life she had?

"Denial…something that you will learn to overcome." Talia stated as she watched Meia's shoulders slump. Meia was too busy in her own mind, wrapped in denial to notice the coy grin that was on Talia's face. Bane was right; this one was damaged beyond full repair. They would have to break her and build her all over again. It wouldn't prove to be too challenging, for the ebony beauty was already close to her breaking point.

"Enough of this confession time," Talia said, breaking Meia out of her thoughts. "I want to teach you something."

"Teach me what?" Meia inquired as Talia rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

She didn't receive an answer as the slender woman left out of the room. Curious to what she was speaking about, Meia followed after her and watched as she descended the stairs. Something made Meia hesitate. Perhaps it was how she noticed how dark it was downstairs, there was no light shining in any direction and yet it was still day time. Maybe it was the chilling silence, the sound of Talia's footsteps unheard after she disappeared from Meia's view. Why did she feel as if this was something she would regret, a decision that would change her life more than it already has been? Nevertheless, something permitted Meia to follow after the mysterious woman into the dark shadows that held no hope of light.

When she reached the end of the stairs it took her a moment to adjust to the darkness. A light flickered on in the parlor. It was dim but it began to grow, a flame that Meia felt the need to approach. Her footsteps were soft but nowhere near silent as she entered the parlor that Bane had transformed. The flickering candle was calling to her, she felt the urge to reach out and touch the dancing flame. She extended her arm when she thought she was close enough but it quickly disappeared. Meia didn't have time to react before she felt her legs being pulled from beneath her. Her head hit the ground first, followed by the rest of her body. Pain shot through her body but she wasted no time rising back to her feet only to be knocked down again.

"The darkness betrays you because you still seek the light." It was Talia's voice that was right in Meia's ear. She turned her head but was only met with a swift kick to the face. Anger began to boil over inside as she rose up to her feet, slightly wobbling.

"What are you doing?!" Meia shouted at the darkness, unable to see Talia as her eyes searched about frantically.

"Extinguishing the flame."

She felt someone behind her and swiftly turned around to see Talia standing there. Her face was etched in a serious expression. Meia didn't catch her movement in time to block the blow to her stomach. Instinctively she grabbed the assaulted area in pain, her head lowering to catch her breath. What a terrible mistake on her part. The back of her neck was grabbed and her face connected with a small knee that had her stumbling backwards and onto her rear.

"I will teach you how to have purpose in your life, Meia." The lean woman chirped in her accented tone as she moved to stand over Meia. Their eyes connected and even in the dark Meia could see Talia's eyes shimmering with a burning desire that shadows could not even hide.

* * *

She suffered no broken bones, just a damaged ego and multiple bruises. Meia always thought of herself as a fighter. Talia had proved two things: that she was right and she was wrong. Never in her life had she sustained such blows but never had she fought back with such determination.

"We will continue this tomorrow." Talia said as she watched Meia strip down from her sweat soaked clothes. The night sky had set in and the only thing Meia wanted to do was take a nice hot bath and curl up into the sheets of a bed. She simply gave her a soft grunt in response as she limped her way to the bathroom.

When she closed the door behind her to ensure that she wanted privacy, she began to run the water. As she waited for the tub to feel up she found her dear friend's stash of bath salts and bubbles. Filling the tub with both, she turned the water off and slowly slipped into the steaming depths of the water. The silence on the outside told he that Talia was no longer there and she was finally alone. Stretching out in the tub, she decided she would just soak for the time being, and made no effort to bathe herself just that second. Meia wanted to enjoy the feeling of the hot water melting away the aches she felt all over her body.

She must have dozed off after making that decision. When her eyes opened she came face to face with the masked man who stared at her so intently and with such patience as if he had nothing better to do than watch her. Startled, she let out a yelp and instantly sat up, only to realize that she was exposing her body to him. He didn't seem to pay this any mind but that didn't stop her from sinking back down into the water, letting the bubbles cover her more intimate areas.

"It seems that Talia has taking a liking to you. Enough to take you under her wing and train you…you should be honored."

"Oh yes…there is nothing more honorable than getting your arse handed to you." That got a smile out of him, she could tell by the crinkles in the corner of his eyes. When she wasn't trying, she could always get him to smile and that made her heart skip a beat. Talia's words echoed in the back of her mind as he leaned in further, his face merely inches from her. She could hear his labored breathing behind the mask as if he was in pain. A pang of hurt washed through her as she thought about how much he had suffered before the mask, the one thing that kept his pain at bay.

Her hand came up from out of the water and found its way to the front of his mask. Her fingers traced over the metal pipes that protruded from the front. He wasn't expecting this and neither was she. What had come over her was a mystery to even herself. It was the thought of seeing this man, one of such overshadowing power, in pain. He was still human and that was what Meia saw…someone who suffered just like she had, someone who was simply human.

"Does it hurt…?" She asked in a hushed tone as if there was someone who was around the corner listening to their conversation, one that was intimate and personal, words that didn't need to be shared with anyone but her.

Silence soon followed after her words. Meia figured that he wouldn't answer her and so she began to slide her hand away in defeat. His powerful grip locked onto her wrist, causing her to lock eyes with him. The grip loosened as his hand traveled up to her own, placing it back onto the front of his mask.

"Yes. But I embrace the discomfort, it provides me with strength." His words rolled off his tongue with such sincerity that Meia couldn't help but smile. He was sharing something about his personal self with her, proving to her that he was in fact, human.

"You smile at my discomfort?" He mockingly questioned.

"No, I smile at your honesty." Meia responded as she traced her fingers across the tubes of the mask. It was always like this when he was so close to her, judgment was cast away and her mind didn't function properly. He had such a strong effect on her and he knew just how strong of an effect he had. Her anger for him seemed to fade in that instant, she had forgotten about the rough way he handled her the previous night. Her mind didn't let her remember the bruises that were not from Talia, but from him. That's why she didn't stop him when he began to bathe her body, the feeling of his hands roaming about her bare body made her shiver at the core.

He was so gentle as he brought the washcloth against her skin. She made no attempt to stop him when he reached the swell of her breasts. When his hand journeyed further, past the valley of her stomach and in between the warmth of her thighs, the only thing Meia could do was let out a soft moan of appreciation against her will. Her body was begging to be touched but he didn't acknowledge her body's needs as he continued bathing her.

When he was finished and she was exceptionally clean, he lifted her from the bath and wrapped her bare body in a large towel. She stood there as she watched him drain the contents of the tub out. _Do you really believe that he is keeping you here against your will? You can leave whenever you please…but you know that's not what you want. You want him, no matter how much you deny it…you wish to stay by his side._

He turned around to see her staring at him, studying him as if she was contemplating something. Bane could see her inner turmoil, how she fought not to be drawn to him. The face she had perfected all of these years began to crumble as he walked towards her, his strides slow. Every inch of his body overshadowed her own when he stood there in front of her, peering down with those eyes that Meia believed to be perfect. His muscular arms circled her waist and ensnared her as he pulled her soft body against his powerful one. Her grip went to the middle of his chest as she began to stand on her tiptoes, his height looming over her own. A spark of curiosity filled his eyes as he watched her. Her lips found the front of his mask, she could feel the coolness of the protruding tubes, the warmth of his breathe escaping the small opening of holes in the middle.

His eyes closed, she didn't see it but she could feel it by the way he held her tighter in a possessive embrace of a lover and the way he let out a sigh of contentment. Never had she realized that she brought him some form of contentment, even if it was unnoticeable to her.

"What am I to you my little moth?" He asked in a low tone that sent a wave of chills down her spine. She said nothing for a moment, the silence stretching out the seconds into minutes and the minutes into hours.

"You," Meia said as she moved her lips against his mask, making no effort to remove them. "Are my flame." She added and she was rewarded with a tight squeeze around the waist as she was swept off of her feet and carried from the well-lit bathroom and into the shadows of the bedroom so that he could claim her as his own once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update, as I stated before I've been sick and it is so hard to be motivated when you are down about not getting better! Here it is though, don't give up on me! I hope you enjoy it; I had quite the time writing this chapter…I kept changing it over and over so there may be a few grammar mistakes, I will make sure to correct those. Make sure to review and tell me what you think, I really love hearing from you guys, give me a reason to keep this story going!**

**Kisses darlings!**


	15. They Face Judgment

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**They Face Judgment**

* * *

"_Does this bring you pleasure?" His voice was in her ear as the shapely frame pressed firmly against his chest. Her breathing was coming out in soft moans as her hips rotated in a lustful heat. He was teasing her sensitive nub with the thumb of one hand as his fingers on the opposite hand plunged deeply into her wet entrance. Involuntary her walls clenched around his fingers that were becoming drenched in her nectar._

_Meia felt her walls slowly loosen as he slid one finger from her at a time. The soft moans had turned into whimpers as his fingers were replaced with a dull ache that she couldn't control. Her sounds were quickly silenced as he placed one finger to her lips, commanding her to taste herself. She obliged by opening her mouth and partaking in the overwhelming taste…_

Meia found the spot beside her in bed to be empty. This would have not bothered her if the area had some type of heat to confirm that someone had been lying next to her the prior evening. The space was cold and as her had roamed about the area, it was untouched. Her eyes fluttered opened at this sudden realization. Bane was usually the first thing she felt in the morning; sometimes he made sure of it in more ways than one. As Meia tossed the covers back from her body and slid out of his bed and began her morning stretch. It had been nearly two months since their steamy encounter, and Bane made sure that her body stayed flexible for the ones that followed.

A sane woman would feel as her body was used and she was just property but Meia was not the sanest woman. When her conscious should have told her that following for the mad man that held Gotham captive with the threat of triggering a bomb was wrong, it told her just the opposite. It told her that this man was the only man who had ever cared for her, held her in his arms and taught her things she never learned. So as Meia listened to the running water that came from the adjoined bathroom, she did not hesitate to slip out of her clothes before entering the bathroom. Not once did she stop to think that perhaps the man who claimed her as his own was using her as she opened up the door to the walk in shower. Any sane or rational thoughts that a normal woman would have had were swept away with the large frame of a man turned to face the smaller one. Dark eyes that burned with passion that seemed to smother her senses while strong arms cut off her body movements as he lifted her up to press her back against the shower wall. Meia's arms encircled around his broad shoulders as he settled himself between her legs and in that moment she realized, she would rather be deemed insane before giving up such a feeling.

_**. . .**_

Meia sat on the edge of the bed as she slid up her jeans. Since she was staying at Audrey's late home, she had access to her friend's entire wardrobe, although the pants were always a size or two too small for her and they hugged her tighter than she hoped for. She didn't see the point of getting dressed but Bane had insisted that she did so today. Usually he kept her inside the house where Barsad was ordered to keep an watchful eye over her or Talia would come by to keep her company.

In the beginning, Meia didn't like the idea of Barsad being around and so she barricaded herself into library of the estate. In time she began to accept Barsad's company for the simple fact that he had told her Audrey's death had been quick and painless. She knew better than to believe the same man that hauled her best friend away from her, but she would rather have the image of Audrey of dying easy than for her to suffer. This opened up doors to conversation that led them to becoming quite fond of each other's company.

At times Meia felt as if Bane was jealous and her hunch was proven true when Talia kept her company instead of Barsad. It didn't bother Meia, it gave her more time to get to know Talia. The woman was nothing but warm and inviting to Meia although Meia could feel an chilling air around the woman. It wasn't long before the two of them shared parts of their lives with each other.

_**. . .**_

"_So, Meia…" Talia began as she sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed. Her hair was out and her back was turned to Meia who was slowly brushing Talia's hair._

"_Yes, Talia?" Meia asked as she ran the brush through the female's hair. _

"_You told me…of your grandmother and your mother. What about your father?" Talia inquired though she remained perfectly still even when the strokes to her hair stopped. It was silent for a moment; Meia was looking down at the brush that she now laid in her hands. Never had she been comfortable with sharing her life with anyone. She only discussed it at night in bed with Bane after she is started awake by a nightmare._

"_My…father is dead." Talia's body turned around as when she heard the chilling tone in Meia's voice, as if she was happy about the demise of her parent. She studied the caramel toned woman with peculiar interest._

"_What happened? To your father I mean?" Meia shot her a look; she had expected Bane to at least share this with Talia. It made Meia's heart throb in comfort that he had not told everything about her to this woman, the woman that he vowed to protect. Without breaking a sweat or casting her eyes downward, she blinked._

"_I killed him." Meia responded and received a bewildered stare. She watched as Talia's eyes drifted off to the side as she processed what she just heard. No one could see Meia pulling the trigger or even harming a small insect, Talia couldn't fathom the woman being so ruthless even if she proved quite the opponent when they were sparring. _

"_You killed him?" Talia repeated as her eyes darted back to Meia._

"_Yes, I killed him." Sliding herself off of the bed, Meia walked across the room to sit down at the vanity. After the death of Audrey, Meia began to style her hair in tight curls that hung down her shoulders. She played with her hair as she watched behind her in the mirror as Talia rose and stood behind her._

"_Why? Why kill the man…who caused your existence?" The tone of Talia's voice made Meia slowly drop her hands from her hair. Turning around in the vanity chair, she stared at Talia with such dark eyes that the cream beauty raised an eyebrow in alarm._

"_The man who gave me existence killed me long before I killed him, Talia. "_

"Talia has informed me that your training is going well." Meia's eyes darted towards the sound of the voice that stood in the door way of the room. He was dressed in his usual attire of a long sleeved black shirt that was covered with his chest covered with vest.

"If being knocked on my arse is well then I suppose…" Meia muttered in a low tone. She hated her "training" time with Talia. She felt as if the woman was trying to end her life each time. Bane had taken the liberty of turning the downstairs parlor into his personal training area. It was there that she was knocked on her back each day with a foot or a blade to her neck. The look of victory was always apparent in Talia's eyes when she looked down at Meia. It angered her but she never voiced, not to Bane. It was obvious that the woman was the only person in his life that he gave his full love to and for some odd reason it caused Meia to become jealous.

"Good. I shall expect a bit more progress. Come, we have much to do."

"Where are we going?" Meia asked as followed him out of the room and down the stairs. He said nothing as he grabbed his coat from the coat rack at the front of the door. She stood there as he placed his own coat around her shoulders and laid his hands on her shoulder blades.

"To see judgment."

* * *

The car ride was longer than she expected. She forgotten how far out the home was from the city. It was what she liked best about the place; she could escape the city at any time when she wanted to see her friend. The thought of Audrey caused her heart to ache as she looked out the window at the passing buildings. Each one of them made her think of the many nights she spent walking the streets with her vibrant friend who's laugh was tickling her ears. Meia wanted to get away from this city, this pain that she was feeling. She didn't like to call it running away, simply having a fresh start in a new place, being alone with her own thoughts.

"You're crying." His words pierced her silence. Her hand shot up to feel moisture trickling down her face. Wiping it away quickly, she sniffled as she turned her head to look back out the window, away from the heated gaze he was giving her.

"What is troubling you, Meia."

Silence.

"It was not a question."

"Is this judgment…the death of these people…is it necessary?"

He was silent at first. Meia turned her head to look at him, she wanted an answer. Why did she have to lose the only person in this city that gave her a small feeling of contentment? She was hurt but overall she was angry as she thought about the last time she saw her friend. Hurt that there was absolutely nothing she could do, angry because she did absolutely nothing to try and stop it. Now she was sitting in the car with the same man that snatched her friend away, the same man that she gave her body to so willing at night.

"Death does not wait for anyone, for death is not fair. They face judgment because they failed to see just how cold they make this world. Their wealth and power…it is the only thing they understand, they make the lower ones suffer….and so they must accept their fate, they must accept death."

It took her a moment to absorb his words. It was sickening in a sense that he actually believed that this was their fate, that people deserved this. She was searching his face for any indication that he was joking, even if it was a twisted sense of humor. But his eyes burned with such intensity; with such belief behind his words that she knew he was believed in every word that he said.

"Who are you to say who lives and who dies?" Inwardly she cursed herself because her voice was shaking but not with fear, just anger. The anger only grew as she noticed a spark in his eyes, the spark that showed he was amused.

"I do not…I give that right over to the people..." He extended his arms out in indication to the city. "The people of Gotham, had made this decision, they allowed me to enter their lives and give them what they always wanted, freedom from their oppression. " Bane directed his gaze over to her, the heat of his glare causing a small shiver to creep up her spine.

"I am giving them what everyone wants, true justice."

"Innocent people—"

He made a sound from this throat, one that Meia labeled to be a snort. He lowered his hands from their raised position, letting one touch the cheek of Meia's as he turned to face her. The warm caress from his calloused fingers seemed to soothe the raging anger within her. She wanted to lash out at him, tell him to stop all of this foolishness but she couldn't…his touch was too much for her. He knew this, knew that in the time frame of the two months, she was slowly bending to his will. She came to him willingly, even when her better judgment told her not to. As he ran his thumb down to her jaw line he could see her fighting the battle within herself to pull away from his touch, to slap his hand away.

"The only innocence in this City is you Meia. You were robbed of your own innocence against your will…they stomped their innocence out, they never learned the true meaning of suffering and pain."

She was cracking, he could tell as the confusion in her eyes set in. His words made sense to her, she knew what pain was. The decadent didn't cherish their innocence for they never had it ripped away from their grasp. His hand slid down to cup the side of her neck. Her pulse raced against his palm and his eyes crinkled as a smile was bestowed across his masked lips.

"You have learned to bury your anger...you must confront it Meia to fully understand. To understand that the ones who have not known despair must be punished for their acts of sins."

The car came to a halt and the conversation was over the moment Bane removed his hand away from her neck. Meia's heart was pounding against her ribcage. Everything he had said to her, made complete sense. He knew her pain…he knew what pain was just as she did. She pitied the rich now. They had to suffer because they never stopped to think about the ones that suffered because of their lavish lifestyles.

_This is insane…_Meia argued with herself as Bane opened the car door to let himself out. _Is it really? You are not the reason they face judgment, the reason that death reaches them. Bane said it, he said that they brought it upon themselves. You can't blame yourself._ She defended herself in her mind as her door was opened. He stood there, waiting for her to exit. _No! This isn't right.._ He extended his hand to her when she made no effort to move. Out of habit she took it and slipped out of the car. _It isn't wrong either. If it was so wrong to you, why don't you just leave? Because you need him, that's why. He takes care of you, he cares for you…he just wants to show you how to survive in this world._

Meia looked up at the man who held her hand while his other hand gripped one side of his vest in a leisure manner. It wasn't frigid outside but it was cool enough to make the air chill the bones. Bane seemed unfazed by this as she walked her up the stairs of City Hall, never once taking his jacket off of her shoulders.

_Yes…he cares for me…why else would he let me into his world?_

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"You must learn how true justice is served." The doors were opened for him and he entered with his casual stride. They were on the lower floor that housed all of the ones waiting for their judgment call. Meia's eyes danced about at the faces, some familiar but none that seem to stick out to her. She was relieved when she didn't see any faces of children but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Where are the children…?" She asked in a whispered voice, not because she feared of being heard, but she did fear the answer. Her heart seemed to move to her throat and she tried to swallow but was met with a dry mouth. The thought of innocent children being led to stand judgment chilled her to the bones. He couldn't be that heartless, could he?

"They have not been arrested for they have committed no crime." A breath she was not aware of holding was let out. The children were not harmed but that didn't stop her from looking out into the huddle crowds of faces. She was met with stares of fear and grief but what she saw most of was pity. Pity for her, the girl who was selected to be Bane's project, his plaything. Anger rose from the pit of her stomach and she could taste the bile in her mouth. These people…they were judging her. Even in their reduced state, facing death and yet they still judged her. _See? They only make the suffering ones, suffer more. Look at how they look at you…giving you pity! They know nothing! _

She wasn't aware that he was watching her, even as he walked ahead. He was able to read her energy, the change in her mood. It went from feeling sorry to the once powerful ones to a full blown hatred. This was good to him, she was seeing things his way, and his words were affecting her train of thought. His kindness and the attention that he had been providing Meia with for the past two months were paying off. She didn't notice the changes in herself but he did. The way she waited up for him at night just so she could fall asleep in his arms, the way she opened up to him freely when they lay there in bed. Yes, it was obvious to Bane that Meia Williams was falling hopelessly in love.

He could not deny the feelings he had begun to grow for the woman. Love was not something he would have considered it as, more of an intense need to care for her while showing her how the world truly was. He had not teetered away from his ultimate goal; breaking her into his loyal one, but he did not expect to become attached to her.

It was his attachment to her that brought him here with her today, and it was his obsession with molding her that caused him to see just how far he had gotten with the process. They climbed the stairs that laid to an ongoing hearing. The loud shouts pierced their ears, chants of death echoed down below. He saw her from the corner of his eye as she tensed up, as she instinctively tightened the grip on his hand and pressed her body against his.

"Now is not the time for fear, Meia."

Was all he said to her as she led her off to the side so that she could watch from afar. There was one chair in the middle of the room. Two large groups stood on either side of the rooms, chanting for the hearing to continue. A man sat there in fear and jumped in fear when Crane banged his gavel.

"Exile!"

An uproar was heard and the man was lifted up from the chair by two burly men. Meia's heartstrings were being pulled as the man shouted out for help, begging for forgiveness. His pleads were ignored and drowned out by the sound of cheers, encouraging the act to continue as he was drug off against his will. She found herself burying her head into her hands, not wanting to see where they led the man.

"Your compassion is a weakness. You must overcome it for your enemies…the ones that have caused you pain will not share it. They will use it against you, and they will try to break you. The pent up anger inside of you…it will give you great power if you let it."

Meia found herself lifting her head up at his words, her attention focused on him before the sound of Crane's hammer drew her attention. He was calling for the next guilty person, the name of a woman, one she did not recognize.

"However…if you let that pent up anger out…if you let it control you, it will destroy you."

"NO! No please! I have done nothing wrong!" The sound of a petrified woman pierced the room as the cheers from the audience continued. She was struggling to get free but the grip of the two muscled men proved to be too much for her. The woman had to be in her early fifties perhaps younger. Her caramel skin was the same complexion as Meia's and her accent was like Meia's, light but detectable to be a woman who was born in somewhere in the United Kingdom.

His eyes followed the woman as she was led to the chair and placed there. They had to hold her by the arms for a moment until she began tired of her useless attempts of fleeing. His gaze lingered on the woman so long that Meia had to turn to see who she was, but she saw nothing but ebony locks swooped up into bun that rested on the top of her head. When she turned her gaze back to Bane, he was the one staring at her.

"There is only one way to stop that anger from destroying you after releasing it."

"Please, there have to be a mistake." The woman pleaded with the man who held the power behind the judge bench.

"You are….Nina Grier? Founder of Grier Industries? The plant that put thousands of workers out of job yet the salary for the chairmen increased ten percent? Nina Grier who bought out St. Lucas Home for Girls in order to build on the grounds, yes?"

The woman was silent to the accusations and the loud insults of anger began to be hurled at her. The hammer gavel was brought down once more to silence the room. Instead of speaking once more, Crane looked over to Bane who nodded his head for him to commence.

"Or are you? Are you really Nina Grier? For in my records….it seems to me that you have another name, another life." Crane said as he adjusted his glasses and looked down at the open folder before him and then back to the woman who's face had looked as if she had just been struck.

"Bane…" Mia spoke out slowly as she looked from him to the woman. Her heart was pounding and her palms began to sweat. Her hands instantly shot up to her hair, to tug at the ends but she was stopped by Bane's strong grip. Her attention went back to him just in time to see the intense stare he was giving her. He was searching her soul, he wanted to know if she was ready for what was about to come.

"What stops it…" Meia asked in a whispered voice as he released her hands. They fell limply to the side as Bane stepped forward and took the coat from around her shoulders. Seconds seemed like hours to her as he placed the coat onto his large frame. Her eyes watched him as he gestured for one of his men with his hand extended. A handgun was placed into his palm and she watched as he released the safety and took a step closer to her.

"Vengeance."

The gun was placed into her own palms. She tried to give it back but it was too late, he had moved away from her and stepped into the middle of room. The room died down into nothing but silence as he walked in front of the woman. He stared down at her for a moment, observing her before he lifted his arms and extended them outward. His head moved from one side to the other in a mocking manner.

"Tell us who you really are," Dropping one hand, he gripped one arm of the chair just as the two men that were holding her down stepped back. With one quick movement the chair was turned around so that the crowd could see her face, but most importantly so that Meia could see. The look on her face was what Bane had wanted. Blank at first was the look in the woman's face before shock washed across her from acknowledging the face that she had not seen in years. It was the anger that he made his eyes crinkle in a smile, a smile of pride as he saw the tears threatened to spill down her face. The anger that had been pent up for years was finally being released.

"Margret Williams…tell the world of your past sins!"

* * *

**Author's Note: A treat since you all waited so patiently.~ Excuse any grammar mistakes and typos.**


	16. A Real Mother

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**A Real Mother**

* * *

"_Meia, Meia sweetie! Look over here at momma! Smile to the camera!"_

_Margret Williams watched as her four year old daughter twirled around in her new little blue dress with frilly lace at the bottom. Her two pigtails bounced as she tilted her head to the side to see what her mother wanted. A smile crossed the chubby face of the little girl and it was contagious for Margret was smiling back now as she knelt down on one knee, not caring that she was ruining the dress that she picked out to match her daughter's. It was Meia's fourth birthday and everyone was in good spirits. The children from the neighborhood were screaming at the top of their lungs as the clown kept them entertained, the weather made it perfect to have the sprinkles going, but most of all little four year old Meia was happy as she stood there waving to the camera._

"_Hi Mommy!" Meia squealed out just as she was splashed with water from a nearby sprinkler but not once did her smile fade. She just giggled and playfully squatted at the water before she was scooped up in the strong arms of her father who placed her on top of his shoulders._

"_I'm Queen of the World!" The newly turned four year old bellowed as she lifted her hands above her head. Her small fingers grasped at the sky as if she was trying to hold it all in the palm of her hands while she threw her head back in a joyous laugh. It was then that Margret thought that she was so blessed to see the most beautiful smile every day._

"_Yes you are precious! "Margret called out to her daughter just as little Meia lowered her head and looked down at her mother with so much love in her large brown eyes that Margret thought it would be impossible to see anything but kindness inside of her daughter's heart._

"_I love you forever, Mommy!" Meia called to her mother as she rested her hands on the top of her father's head._

"_I love you too, Meia! Always and forever."_

* * *

The chillness of the barrel caused Margret to reluctantly come back to reality. Her hazel orbs looked up at the face of her executioner, fighting the urge to close her eyes. She was staring at a mirror that reflected her twenty years ago. The only difference was in the eyes; where she had emptiness and sorrow feeling her orbs, the woman in front of her held bitterness and pure hate. Those brown orbs clawed into Margret's skin, a chill of pain washing through her body. She felt sick to her stomach as a wave of nausea caused her to lean forward in her chair while her throat constricted.

The barrel of the gun pushed her upright in her seat once more so that she was forced to look at the woman standing there, shaking with rage. Her jaw was clinched, outlining the veins that began to protrude at her temples. Meia's breathing had become rapid, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate. Shocking of all was how steady her finger rested on the trigger, a decision in her mind already being set.

She was going to die. Margret knew that it was hopeless to think she would see another day, even in this wretched city. What she didn't know was that her death would be handed to her on the day she was reunited with her daughter, nor did she consider that her death would be at the hands of her only child.

Margret wanted to speak, to say something to the woman she was responsible for giving life to. But what was there to say to her? How could she possibly form any words good enough to speak to the child she left alone to fend for herself? By the loathsome glare that Meia bore into Margret, she knew that she could never say anything worthy enough. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. Dry lips parted to let a voice form from her throat but there was nothing but the sound of silence just as the barrel pressed further into the front of her head.

"You left me."

A soft voice spoke out; the tone laced with anger and held back sadness. Margret watched as the eyes of hatred burned with the passion of disgust as Meia looked her mother up and down. She had escaped from the hell that they both had to endure and she had survived well. Her clothing was expensive, her hair seemed to be treated with the best that money could buy and the jewelry that laced her neck and arms was something that Meia could never afford.

Anger burned within the ebony beauty as her body continued to shake. How was it possible that this woman could sleep at night knowing that she left her child to be abused by the man that was supposed to protect? Meia's brows furrowed as she took a step closer to the woman, slowly lowering the gun from her forehead.

This was Margret's chance to try to reason with her daughter. A sigh left her lips softly as she thought she had a chance to live long enough so that it would not be her daughter who took her life.

"Meia…please…I knew I shouldn't-"

"BUT YOU DID!" Meia bellowed at the top of her lungs, forgetting her surroundings and the people that stood by watching. Her anger was blinding the rest of her senses and so she couldn't see Bane's watchful gaze following onto her, analyzing her every move, down to the tremor in her bones. This was the reaction he had hoped for, to see that anger that she held so close to her heart released. There was no reason for him to interject, for it was something his little moth would have to do on her own. When Crane went to bang his hammer, he raised a hand at him to silence him. He wanted no interruption to the reunion of the mother and daughter.

"You…left me with that disgusting man. You left me to die alone with him. That was YOUR JOB!"

The gun was raised once more and pressed right between her mother's eyes this time, her finger on the trigger. She watched as her mother closed her eyes in fear and gripped at the arms of the chair. The sight of her seeing the woman that she hated for years in fear made a feeling of satisfaction course through her. Meia wanted her mother to be afraid, to know what it was like to be the one who had to suffer at the hands of someone no matter how much you pleaded and cried. There was no one here to save her mother, just like there was no one there to save her.

"Meia. I'm so sorry! I was going to come back for you, I was! There is nothing that can justify what I have put you through but sweetie, you must know that I tried…I tried for so many years to keep you safe…"

Tears began to well up in Margret's eyes as she looked at her daughter pleadingly, there had to be some form of compassion and understanding her Meia's heart, some of the little girl that Margret once held in her arms. But as she searched her but daughter's face, she saw nothing but a crumbling wall as her face was distorted with hate.

"Meia.."

"You didn't come to her funeral."

The pressure from the barrel of the gun intensified as the words rolled off Meia's tongue. It stirred confusion in Margret's already teary eyes. For the first time since their reunion, Meia's expression softened to one of pain, her eyes showing her childlike innocent as she scanned her mother's face, looking for an answer.

"Why didn't you come to her funeral? She loved you. She tried to make me understand that you were a good person. She believed in you, she believed that you were coming back." The sound of the safety being removed from the gun echoed throughout the spacious building. Meia's forearm had been shaking in the beginning, unsure if she could actually pull the trigger and end the life of the woman who had held her in her arms so long ago but those old memories, began to blur and were replaced with the face of another woman. A woman who had cared for her until her last breath was taken away from her, a woman who still watched over her even in death.

"She waited for you up until the day she died. While she laid there…_**suffering**_, she thought of _**you**_. That's what a _**real **_mother does. A _**real **_mother never abandons her child, she will _**always**_ have faith in them, and there is nothing she won't do to _**protect**_ her young."

A heavy silence fell upon the room.

The woman, who sat there in the chair with death pointing her in the face, began to shake in agony. Tears trickled down her brown face that was once etched with beauty but now it crumpled into despair as the bitter words of her only child sunk in. Meia felt nothing as the woman so cry turned into sobs, never did she lose her gun position, she simply stood there and blinked as Margret failed to compose herself enough to speak.

"Meia, please. I am your mother. I love you!" Margret wailed out, her shrill voice penetrating the airy walls. Her tear stained and distorted face looked up one final time at the face of death, pleading for more time to spare on this earth.

"My mother is dead." Were the last words that Margret Williams would ever hear before the trigger that held the fate of her life was pulled without hesitation.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this yours truly. It's been way too long and I apologize but family issues and sickness arose and I could not focus on writing, not at all. I humbly apologize for the short chapter but please know that this is because I wanted to get it out there and I didn't want to ruin the moment when Meia met her mother and I did not want to get into the entire "blood splatter" scene, since I am not an expert on such matters. **

**Instead of every day, every two days I will be posting a chapter because I've finally got my zen back, just have a lot on my plate. I promise this time! Please, please review, I love hearing from you guys…I'm not dead. Oh, also if ANYONE role-plays and thinks they will actually play a good Bane, I want you to message me, review saying so…just contact me because I really want to have a role-play using Meia and Bane. Excuse any typos and mistakes, if you see any point them out please. Check for an update on Friday and Sunday!  
**


	17. Next Victim

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**Next Victim**

* * *

She didn't expect to feel anything but sorrow after the trigger had been pulled. The sound of the shot ringing out still stung her ears, but she still was waiting for the regret to kick in. There she stood in front of her mother's body, the head tilted back and slumped against the back of the chair. The splatter of skulls, flesh, and blood lay beneath and around the chair. Not one splatter touched the clothing on Meia and inwardly, she was quite displeased that she had no real proof that it was her that pulled the trigger, it was her that ended the life of a woman that had caused her so much suffering. It was the banging of the gavel that drew Meia out of her surreal daze. There she stood not just in front of her mother, but in front of complete strangers who had just witnessed the horrible act that she had committed. Yet, not a soul said a word, nor did they seem bothered with the act.

The body was lifted from the chair by two men that she had seen before, but where exactly? As Meia tried to piece her mind back together, Bane had taken the liberty to remove himself from the column he had been resting upon. His steps echoed loudly through the silent city hall and stop only inches away from Meia, the top of her head coming in contact with this sternum.

_Did I just do that? Why did I pull the trigger? Well, she deserved it! I killed my parents, how many people kill both of their parents? I'm fucking insane…I must be insane. Oh god...why can't I cry? Why don't I care that she is dead, that I caused it? I feel this….burning sensation of relief...I shouldn't—"_

A hand was placed on Meia's shoulder and instantly her thoughts froze along with her body. She knew that touch, something that she happily accepted as she instinctively leaned into his towering stature. She found comfort from just his simple touch, some may have seen it as a simple gesture, but to Meia it spoke volumes. She was sure that he was telling her that she had done something right, that he was proud of her. His powerful hand gave her shoulder a tight squeeze and that reassured her that she was on the right line of thinking, he was very proud indeed.

Meia had to see it, she wanted to read his face so that she _knew_ she had done right in his eyes. Stepping away from his grip in a reluctant manner, she turned to face him. The expression in his eyes was not one she expected. She wanted to see them glowing with pride, admiration. Instead she was met with his look of curiosity and scrutiny. He was studying her, like always and that caused her stomach to tie into knots of defeat. There was nothing to show that he was proud of her, that she had made him happy. Her hands shot up to her hair so that her fingers could comb through the thick locks before twisting them in a frantic manner as she began to chew on her lower lip.

_You've failed him! Look at how he watches you, he isn't proud, you have proved nothing to him! You must learn how to please him, to make sure that he is happy with you at all times. Or he will leave you, just like everyone else. _

Her voice pounded into her ear drums, each word close to a screech. She didn't want to listen anymore, she wanted it to stop! She couldn't have possibly failed him, it wasn't something that was up to him, it was her decision, not his! The raging conflict inside of her didn't go unnoticed by Bane's keen eyes. He watched as she shut her eyes tight and shook her head roughly as if she was convincing herself of something.

Approval. That's all that she wanted from him. A sign that he cared, a gestured to show that she was worthy in his eyes. This was he needed to see, her losing sight of what was once right in her mind and placing her loyalties, her devotion to him. She was his crumbling doll, ready to become his faithful puppet. But as he stood there, watching as his little moth fall apart, there was a feeling of possessiveness, a strong will to protect her that weld up inside of his entire being.

This entire time, he had focused on making Meia need him, and failed to realize that he was slowly beginning to need her. He was not certain what made this realization take place but the desire to conceal her from the eyes of anyone but himself was nothing short of great as he took a step towards her. His hand extended outward so that he came into contact with her wrist. That got her attention and within seconds her eyes shot up to his, searching for something, anything that would show he was pleased. Their gaze didn't lock for long before he tore his eyes away to look at the wrist he gripped, causing Meia's eyes to soon follow.

"After taking the life of another being, it is quite common to feel anxious."

"I'm not anxious about that." Her tone was rather sharp as the words stumbled out of her mouth perhaps in a rushed manner. She didn't want him to think that she wasn't capable, that she was weak.

"Your actions betray you, like always Meia." He dropped her wrist from his grasp so that he could turn away from her. He began to take strides towards the way they had first entered, raising one hand beckoning her to follow.

The sound of no hurried footsteps caused him to slowly his pace until he came to a complete stop. Turning only half of his body, he looked back to see his little moth standing in the same place that he had left her. An eyebrow raised out of pure curiosity. At times Meia would have her rebellious moments where she felt no need to answer to the masked man, but as he watched her observe the next prisoner being drug to the same seat where her mother once sat, Bane was well aware that this was not one of those moments.

Slowly, she turned her head so that she could meet his eyes. Shimmering in the depths of her eyes laid a an emotion she was not well aware of that was showing, a look of curiosity, a spark of realization that Bane had been speaking nothing but the truth to her, the people of Gotham, had to suffer.

"May we…stay a little longer? I want…to see what goes on here."

With is eyes boring into her being, Meia found herself fidgeting about as she waited for a response but she kept her eye contact with Bane. The look of approval entered his eyes, causing Meia's face to light up with a smile. She had made him happy, her curiosity pleased him. Taking strides towards her, he didn't stop until he stood in front of her. Lifting one hand, he let it rest on her shoulder as he leaned down so that they were at eye level.

_Why is he looking at me like that..? _With a tilt of her head, she gave been the same look over that he was giving her. Starting at the top of his masked head, her eyes extended downwards, but they never made it pass the front of his mask. The breathing that emitted from behind the vials of constraint came out as a soft air that caressed and tickled the full lips that longed to partake of the hidden ones behind the monstrous mask. Without thinking, a hand rose to lightly caress the front of the mask. She could feel his body stiffen under her touch before slowly relaxing, perhaps enjoying the soft touch of a woman. That thought made the smallest smile cross Meia's lips, the thought that she brought him some type of enjoyment, even if it was short lived.

"Does it hurt…"

The sound of her voice was laced with as much concern as the night she first asked the same question. Memories of that night seem to strike both of them at the same time for they both were smiling now, the crinkles of his eyes giving it away. It seem such a long time ago when that fateful night brought them together and perhaps to Bane she was just merely a project, a moth that was entranced by a flickering flame that would surely cause her nothing but pain; but to Meia, this masked man was becoming her only true hope left in the world, a hope that she needed.

"You need not worry about the pain that I have endured, little moth." With that he stood upright, dropping his hand from her shoulder only to have the other one place itself onto her back, guiding her to where he was once standing when she deliberated judgment to her flesh and blood. He took his place on the column, his back leaning against while Meia took the liberty to slide down the mass pillar until she was resting on the floor at his feet where she drew her knees up to her chest. Her head tilted to the side until it finally came in contact with the clothing that covered Bane's leg and there it rested. Cutting his eyes downward, a feeling of accomplishment swelled up in the masked mercenary's chest. The wall that had been put together with such precision, had crumbled at his powerful hands. What truly fascinated him, was how innocent she remained throughout the entire process, unaware at just how much she had allowed herself to be molded by his actions.

"Next victim!" Meia heard the judge call out from behind his large desk. Her eyes darted from him to the staircase where she could hear the sound of begging coming from a man. He didn't put up much of a struggle, and Meia couldn't blame the older gentlemen, the men carrying him looked nothing short of brutes and when they flung the older man into the chair with such carelessness, she almost winced out of pity for him.

"No sympathy should be given to these men and women, Meia. They must face the same judgment as your birthing mother."

"He will be killed then?" She asked as her eyes locked on the back of the head of the fearful man as Crane told the court of his crimes.

'He will have his final choice; death or exile." Exile. That one word made Meia turn her head away from the court scene unfolding and to look up at Bane from her seated her position. She lost train of thought when she noticed that his hands were no longer free, there he stood, his shoulders slumped not in defeat but in relaxation, his eyes focusing on the item in hand. He drew one hand back, making it easier to see what he was doing. Knitting. A man of such stature stood there with brown yarn in his hand, creating something that did not bring any sign of destruction.

He felt her gaze on his hands and without breaking his concentration, looked over at her with a raised brow, his hands continuing to work on his creation.

"Your question, little moth?"

"Why are you-"

"That was not your previous question." Cutting her question off was enough answer to Meia to know that his "hobby" was not up for discussion at the moment, and perhaps it will never be. For now, she would have to stick to what she originally intended to ask and forget about trying to dwell into a matter that was not for her.

"What is Exile? Could…I have given that chance to her?" Meia asked, ignoring the invisible cotton wad that seemed to appear in her mouth. Her eyes traveled back to his hands, watching as they worked so peacefully against the yarn with a practiced ease.

"Would you have given that chance to your mother? The chance to escape once more for the heinous actions she committed not only to you, but your beloved grandmother?"

The thought of her mother given any chance to have freedom, to not pay for the acts of she committed, made Meia's face harden in anger.

"No."

"Then, exile for her was not an option."

**"NO, NO ! EXILE, EXILE!"** The man's outburst caused the attention of Meia, Bane never once looked in the direction of the howling man, his attention was refocused to his creation.

"May I watch?" Movements of his hands stopped as her heard the words slip from her mouth and into his covered ears. Casting his gaze downward, he studied the beautiful ebony face that looked back up at him, waiting for a response. Such large eyes filled with innocence stared up into eyes that had seen years of suffering. Turning his gaze away from her, he raised a hand, beckoning a man forward.

"How do you feel?"

Meia blinked at his words, confusion and surprise written on her face. Was he referring to the murder she just committed? There was no true emotion of disturbance for killing the woman that brewed inside of Meia, the only disturbance that lay dormant in the back of her mind, was the fact she felt nothing after taking the life of another human. Deciding that was a thought that should remain to herself, she answered Bane with caution.

"Do you really care?"

Silence entered between the two for moment, his eyes giving away none of his emotions like she had hoped for, causing a dull ache to form in the pit of her chest. She watched in silence as he placed his "hobby" into the pockets of his large coat before pushing himself off of the wall. With one swift movement, he grabbed Meia up by the arm so that she was standing face to face to him, his body towering over her. The room faded into the back of Meia's mind, the shouts of all those around her diminishing into silence as the sound of her heartbeat replaced them. Her eyes scanned the face of the masked man, looking for some sign of his anger, something to prepare her for a blow. There was nothing, just his intense eyes ripping into her flesh, causing her bones to ache in fear.

"Escort Ms. Williams to the gates of exile." The sounds of footsteps coming from behind her caused Meia to divert he gaze from the intense one. To her surprise that didn't stop the feeling of his eyes boring into the back of her head as she watched an armed man approach her in a threatening manner. Taking a step back into Bane, she reached out to grab his arm but never reached her destination before her forearm was gripped in between calloused, rough fingers.

"Come on, psycho bitch." The armed thug snarled out before yanking her with enough roughness to cause her to yelp. In that moment, Meia seemed to forget all of the training that her body had been placed under. Luckily for her when her arm was yanked once more, a large one placed itself on top of the male's hand.

"It seems that you have forgotten not to touch what belongs to me." Fright filled the thug's eyes as he looked up at the massive man who never broke eye contact as the sound of bones in the man's hand. A split of a second passed before the man found himself on his knees, gasping out air to let out a cry of agony that never came. Bane watched the man crumble underneath him and his chest rose in a matter of satisfaction as the man bent at his will. As the man laid on the floor, Bane ushered Meia forward.

"Disarm him."

Taking a step forward, Meia looked down at the man and realized that a smug smirk had appeared on her face as she leaned down in front of the man and did as she was told. A hand was outstretched, waiting for her to place the gun in the palm and without hesitation, her curiosity peaking to see what her masked vigilante would do.

The barrel of the gun was placed on the cheek of the sniveling man who grasped his hand in a pathetic hope to stop the pain. His eyes darted to Meia as she stood up to stand alongside the man who held his fate in the palm of his hand. Frightful eyes turned their full attention to Bane when the tip of the barrel glided downward and rested on the rapid pulse that hid behind flesh behind his neck.

"P-pl-please!" He sputtered out as Bane placed a steel toe boot against his side, pressing his weight down on the thug that once stood with an intimidating stature.

"Pleas from a man should always go unheard, for the man has come to conclusion…that he has already failed. Have you failed?" Bane asked whilst keeping full eye contact with the man, who now yelled out in agony from the pain that was being bestowed upon his side and making contact with his internal organs.

"Your knowledge has dwindled along with your strength. How could you forget, what belongs to me? You must have forgotten everything then. Our plan...our mission."

"No, no! I swear Bane, I didn't know!" The sputtering man cried out while trying to sit up to prove that he was not as weak as he seemed. He was only me with a swift kick in the face, placing him back in the same position as before.

"You didn't know. It seems that you do not know many things. That is unfortunate." Before another word could be said the sound of gunfire was heard. Meia's body jumped at the scene of the man having a bullet pierce through his neck, the spatter making small contact with her shoes. The same frightened eyes were now looking at her as the body rolled to the side. Knots of nausea began to flood her stomach until she could no longer look at the man. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she turned to her head to look up at the masked man. He however was not returning her gaze; instead he looked out at the men that stood around, the ones who had witness the death of their comrade. He extended one hand out to Meia while addressing the crowd with the gun resting at his left side.

"This woman, is not to be touched without _my_ permission, for she belongs to me. Let our fallen brother be a lesson to you all, or you shall suffer the same fate."

The silence that originated from his words showed a silent understanding as he locked eyes with each man. Satisfied, he gave a grunt before lowering his hand onto the small of Meia's back and escorting her out of the "judging", stepping over the male's body as if it was a simple spill.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gasp! I live! Indeed, I do. Finals are soon and I didn't realize that until after I said I would make updates…hm. Sorry guys! I will at least try to update weekly. I am really finding my muse again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you all for the support. Also, remember…if anyone is interested in role-playing Bane with me –cough- just an offer that's still out there! Review, follow, favorite, let me know that you want more! Also, I will of course go back and fix all errors that I find.**


	18. My Beloved

**Summary**: Meia has always been a kind hearted person, and that becomes her downfall when she interferes at the wrong time. Her decision has cost her freedom and she is desperate to escape…but she can't help but be drawn to her captor like a moth to a flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Batman or any of the DC comic characters, or Christopher Nolan characters. I only own my original characters._

**My Beloved**

* * *

It was silent as Meia stood there alongside her captor, her mentor, and what some would even label her lover. It would be a ghastly sight to behold, a woman that radiated a kind air who stood side by side an abomination, a monster that reeked of death and despair. Perhaps to some it would seem that the poor girl was not there out of free will, she had no choice in the decisions that were being made, that she was nothing but a tool, a vessel in a grand scheme that was unfolding rapidly. These people, these thoughts would not be wrong in the eye of the behold, the eyes that looked upon her as Meia stood with her head up and back straightened as if she was proud to be there while the eyes that thought this, were the eyes of those who were waiting to see if they could do what they believed she could not do, escape from the clutches of a monster.

"Move it!" An armed guard shouted to the ones that stood there, staring at their leader and the fragile woman beside him. Meia's eyes narrowed as she noticed the look of pity they were giving her. They were the ones that were being so poorly treated yet they regarded her with such a lack of sympathy. A huff escaped her mouth and it didn't go unnoticed by her masked companion who stood silently beside her, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder, drawing her into the warmth of his body to keep her from the frost biting air.

"What…what is this?" Meia asked with piqued curiosity as one by one, the captors slowly walked on the thin layer of ice that covered the mass body of water beneath. There steps were cautious and thought out, the sound of the ice beneath their feet cracking with each frightened step they took.

"This is their hope." He answered as the sound of the ice cracking beneath one of the people became louder than the rest, drawing the attention of everyone as they watched in silence and with a few gasps as the male was swallowed by the calm waters beneath.

"You call that, hope?" Meia stated in bewilderment as she took a step closer, her kind heart aching to reach out to the man she had just glared at moment ago for giving her such a pitiful gaze. Her steps were halted by a hand that found its way around her waist and with one firm tug; she was back at Bane's side.

"They are given the chance to escape; they must first have the strength to endure the escape."

"No one can ever make it across!" Her voice was rising as she watched another fall victim to the hungry waters.

"They can if they find the strength to endure and the hope to survive." Just as his words left his mouth, his eyes traveled an older woman who was ushered out into the ice. When Meia looked up at Bane to give him a piece of her mind, her eyes followed his gaze. There the woman was wrapped in a wool blanket, shivering as she took partial steps. The sight of her made Meia's breath catch, not because of her age but because she recognized her. She could still feel the grip of the woman's frightened hand as Bane ushered Meia forward onto the motorcycle that day so long ago at the stock exchange. The look of concern and fear that the woman bestowed upon Meia caused her heart to ache now as she watched the feeble woman take another step forward on the sheet of ice.

"What if you don't have both?" Her question drew Bane's eyes downward to look at his ebony beauty who kept her gaze on the woman just as she slipped and fell to her knees, struggling to stand up. He watched as the raw emotions flooded her chocolate eyes while her body stood rigid.

"What if you merely have the hope, but your body does not have the strength to endure, then what?"

There was a silence as they both looked out to the woman who finally stood to her feet, wrapping the wool blanket around her body as if it was the last feeling of warmth she would ever receive before her last breath.

"Hope, will give your body the strength it needs." His tone of voice was gentler than usual and caused Meia to break her gaze from the woman to look up into eyes that for the first time didn't pick apart her entire being, but accepted what he saw before him. The gaze made Meia's heart flutter as if her high school crush was speaking to her. Feeling suddenly parched, Meia extended her tongue from her mouth so that the muscle could bring some form of hydration to her chapped lips so that she could talk, say _something_ to the man who had finally gazed at her with a burning desire, one that proved that she was someone he cherished, someone that he showed compassion towards, someone he would call his beloved.

* * *

Meia never found the words to say to Bane. They stood there for quite some time gazing up at each other, a puppeteer realizing that his perfect puppet was more than a toy for his amusement, and a lost child finally finding someone to call her protector. Perhaps they were both too wrapped up in their own conclusions to speak, but the words that could have been said were now the reason for the silent tension that suffocated the air in the vehicle that drove down deserted city streets.

He had led her out the same way they had entered, making sure that she stayed behind him even as she dragged her feet. Bane knew that there was much to be said and although he was a man of patience, Meia was wearing thin of his nerves as he listened to her tug viciously at her hair while struggling to settle down in her seat.

"Built up anxiety leads to a spiraling depression. What is it that you have to say Meia? Do not open your mouth only to spout lies that revolve around the word nothing if you do not wish to face consequence."

Not once did he open his eyes as he sat there with his arms folded underneath his broad chest, but he knew that her eyes were upon him as she opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that there was nothing she had to say. He could hear her lips clamp together as his words left his mouth. The movement stopped and her hand was now digging at the pants she wore as she mulled over her next words carefully.

"You…fed the people hope. That there would be a liberation from the corruption of this city. I do not disagree with Gotham being corrupt with power, but…" Her words drifted off as her hand found its place in the length of her tresses, tugging gently as she drew her button lip into her mouth, chewing silently on the flesh.

"Proceed with your words, Meia."

"Isn't that what you want? Power? Power over Gotham? You have given them this false hope that their a chance of survival but I saw that there is none, that only the strong will survive, the ones that actually have hope in something, and each day the hope of Gotham dies. So, if you are saving Gotham from the corrupt…then what are you? Are you not as corrupt as the ones that have made this city—"

"There is much you do not understand, Meia. Perhaps you—"

**"No!"** Meia yelled in interruption to the masked man, earning his full attention. She watched as he relaxed form changed, his massive body sitting up so that he could gaze upon her face with his smoldering eyes. She could see the annoyance, the building anger but that didn't stop her from moving closer to him so that she could let him see her eyes, so that he could read her like he always did." Perhaps **YOU** should help me understand!" She stated as she jabbed an index finger on his protected sternum, her gaze never wavering.

"I don't understand why you are doing this! I…I just want to understand." She stated in a soft tone, her voice nearly quivering as her mixed emotions poured into her eyes and ran down her cheeks in streams of tears.

"Why me? Why not pick some other random bitch that's mentally unstable and confuse her? Why must I be subject to your…destiny."

Her sniffling filled the small space that they had between them, courtesy of her sudden movement that allowed them little to no personal space. She was fully aware how he watched her every move and so the boldness that she displayed only seconds ago was washed away as she dipped her head to ward off the heat of his gaze, but to no avail. Warmth radiated beneath her chin and suddenly her lap was out of her vision and replaced with the dark eyes that she had grown to fear and admire. A calloused finger caressed soft flesh and was rewarded with a tremor throughout Meia's body.

"My destiny…cannot be fulfilled with a random female, my little moth." A surprised gasp left Meia's mouth once she felt her waist becoming ensnared in his iron clad grip. The little space that was left was closed as her lips were brought to rest upon the front of the mechanical mask, his warm breath tickling the delicate flesh that clung to her lips.

"It must be fulfilled with a woman, who does not run away from the blazing flames," The calloused finger trailed down the delicate surface of Meia's throat, his entire hand engulfing her slender neck. With the thumb pressed against the rapid pulse that lay beneath the flesh as the grip tightened around her throat.

"But one that is not afraid from being scorched, and that my dear," Her hand slowly rose up to grasp at the one that was now pressing firmer against her throat, giving her enough air to breathe but room for fear to trickle into her mind. The car suddenly jerked to a halt that caused his grip to loosen.

"Would be _you._ " His intimidating presence vanished from Meia's personal space just as quickly as it came. Meia's hand instinctively traveled to the front of her neck where the flesh tingled from the absence of his hand. She never realized that she had closed her eyes until they fluttered opened to see a hand extended towards her to take. Her eyes darted upward to see that he was already out of the car and his eyes connected with her. He beckoned her to take his hand with a small gesture and without hesitation; she took hold of his hand.

His words swam around in Meia's head as he walked with her hand in hand to the front door of their "home".

_I'm the woman he needs…? No, he is surely only saying such things to make me feel better, to quiet me on the situation that is unfolding! But…he has never lied to me before…_

Meia cut her eyes up at the masked man and examined his features from her angle. Her cautious look did not go unnoticed for he cut his gaze at her just as the door to their home was opened by one of the guards that were stationed at the front. Rapid heat rose to Meia's cheek and her gaze was focused on the grounds of the manor until she was ushered inside by a rather forceful tug.

With a deafening thud the door was closed and sealed off Meia from the world that she had experienced in the one day. It wasn't until the echo of the closing door settled that she replayed every event back into her mind, starting at the struggling woman who stood on her own to the moment she pulled the trigger that ended the life of a woman that caused her so much pain. Winding her arms around herself, Meia took a step forward as she replayed the image of her mother's body jerking as the bullet penetrated the flesh and tore into the bone. She watched as the body slumped backwards lifelessly while the splatter stained the floor. Digging her nails into the flesh of her arms, Meia closed her eyes as she ascended the stairs, trying to block out the image of her mother's lifeless eyes staring straight up at her.

When the mind is preoccupied, most people tend to forget to look ahead of them and wind up bumping into something most unpleasant. Meia was no different as she reached the middle of the stairs only to run into a solid mass blocking her way. Startled by this massive object, she stumbled backward only to have her arm caught and her body balanced back in place. His breathing alone gave away who he was, but it was obvious by the touch alone that caused Meia from going any further.

She didn't want to look at him but his gaze burned into her flesh until brown eyes connected with his own. He merely stood there with his penetrating eyes roaming about Meia's form the look in his eyes unreadable. Shifting uncomfortable from his wandering eyes, Meia took a step forward with her body leaning on the railing of the staircase to pass him. A muscled arm extended and rested its hand on the railing, blocking her movements. Dragging a tongue across her lips, Meia parted her lips to speak but was met with nothing but muted speech.

"What troubles you now?" The silence was instantly broken by the four words ushered from Bane and shock crossed Meia's face at the question that he chose to ask.

_Should I tell him that I feel like a convict that should be held accountable for my actions? That I am actually relieved that I will never have to wonder another night if my mother is living the life that I could have had? Does he really want to know that I feel so secure and safe around him, that his power alone had given me the confidence I need to know that I am not a horrible person? Why does he care? Why should he care that I battle inwardly if I want to see him brought to justice or see that he is successful in his grand scheme? Why do I even care about his well-being? Why do I…"_

The next thought that entered Meia's mind made her eyes widen in absolute disbelief and shock. Her hand was placed over her heart as her eyes darted back and forth, searching for an answer but looking for nothing. The time she had spent with this man had taken a toll on her physically, mentally, and Meia began to realize that it affected her emotionally more than anything. He stood there and tried to read her face, to understand what his simple question could have caused her to think.

"Do you really…do you really care about me?" His eyes widen, showing that he was taken aback by the question that Meia asked in response of his question and they were met with the silence that had been following them around all day like a black cloud, threatening to cause chaos. Meia watched as he took a step down, instinctively following his lead and doing the same. He stood over her, towering her figure. She could have sworn that her heartbeat was echoing throughout the bare walls of a place that once deserved the title home but Meia knew that she was the only one who could possibly hear the rapid pounding against her ribcage. Focusing only on his unreadable expression, she nearly flinched when she saw his hand come in close contact with her arm. Her body stiffened as he uncurled his fingers to allow them to caress as gently as his rough hands would allow. It wasn't until his caress led to her neck that Meia slowly relaxed when he affectionately cupped the side of her neck. She was thrown into the warmth of his body as he swiftly ensnared her waist with a grip that she had grown to love. He pulled her against his steel-like flesh of his chest and his grip tightened in a possessive manner, giving Meia nowhere to go as his eyes admired her beautiful face, memorizing each detail before he dipped his head into the nape of her neck. The arms that were resting at her side soon gripped onto his muscular arms as her body reacted to the feel of his warm breath caressing her delicate flesh. Her nails dug into the fabric of shirt and in that instant his grip around her tightened.

No words were said as they stood there in each others embrace but there was no need for words when the actions spoke louder. She was his and in that moment Meia knew that she would always be that he would never allow her to belong to another. His possessive grip and affectionate touch spoke volumes that could not be heard by mouth, only by emotions.

Meia's lips parted, she wanted to tell him, tell him what she believed to be real, share her emotions, to call him what she considered him to be. He was no longer her captor, the masked man, or villain that she had made him out to be. Just as the words could roll of off her tongue, they escaped her mouth and entered the mouth of another woman with a lilt accent and succulent tone that was dashed with venom.

"_My beloved_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Since you were all so patient, I decided to write another chappie. Yay! It was late, extremely late so there are bound to be typos but I will be happy to fix them when I review this chapter or just let me know in a review or a message! Review, favorite, follow!**


End file.
